Salvando a los Jonas
by Deathlawer
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un día los Jonas viajaran a un mundo desconocido, sin su música, sin su ropa, sus fans ni su fama? ¿Sobrevivirían? Aunque tiene cosas de Narnia, SdlA, y demás, no es un Crossover Es sólo de los Jonas, no de Camp Rock!
1. Capítulo 1: La Amenaza

La historia empieza cuando, en una firma de autógrafos donde nadie escucha a nadie por que las chicas gritan tan alto que hasta los mismos Jonas se tienen que cubrir los oídos. La multitud de gente, con cámaras, discos, plumas y pósters inunda una inocente tienda de discos cuando los Jonas se presentan a dar autógrafos a sus fanáticas. Como todo buen artista, firman tantos discos como su mano les permiten, se toman cuantas fotos les piden, siempre con la sonrisa en rostro entre nerviosa de miedo y real emoción. Al terminar, sabiendo que muchas fans quedaron desilusionadas por no alcanzar autógrafo, Big Rob los conduce por la puerta trasera hacia su gran camioneta negra. ya muchas fans las esperan y los chicos, entre felices y desesperados, buscan el refugio de su transporte. Las chicas alocadas les alzan las manos y los buenos artistas saludan a cuantas pueden.  
Entonces sucede.

Kevin estrecha una mano desconocida, pero esta le aprieta con fuerza, Kevin se logra zafar sin prestarle atención pero recibe un papel en la palma. Instantáneamente lo abre, creyendo que es el teléfono de alguna chica bonita, peor descubre un aterrador mensaje:  
"Tú y tus hermanos morirán antes de que terminen su tour"

Asustado, Kevin se detiene y voltea a ver de donde venía aquella desconocida mano, pero sólo ve más fans que gritan a todo pulmón: "Jonas, los amo" nada extraño, nada inusual.  
Big Rob regresa por él cuando los otros dos ya están dentro del auto, y lo jala hacia este. Al avanzar el vehículo, con la sangre helada, no sabe si compartir el papel con sus emocionados hermanos o no.

-¿Soy yo, o cada vez las chicas están más locas? – comenta Joe mientras se ríe

- Definitivamente las chicas se están volviendo más locas – contesta Nick mientras se estira y se relaja - y es que... ¿quién se puede resistir al encanto de Nicholas Jonas?

Joe le da un zape en la cabeza en burla

-Para tu información, hermanito, recibí cinco teléfonos de cinco hermosas chicas latinas – mostrándole los cinco papelitos

-¿Sólo cinco? – responde Nick en tono arrogante – Yo recibí diez – y le presume los diez papelitos

Joe pone gesto de celos.

-Al menos le gané a Kevin, sólo recibió uno – y los dos voltearon a ver a su hermano quien tenía un papelito en mano, mirándolo muy fijamente; Nick y Joe cayeron entonces en la cuenta de que estaba pálido.

-Kevin, ¿qué tienes? – él los miró con unos ojos tan fríos como el aire de afuera.

-Miren- y les mostró aquel papelito. Los otros dos quedaron helados al leer el mensaje.

-Que extraño – comentó Nick – Nuestro Tour ya terminó, y el siguiente empieza hasta dentro de dos meses.

-No creo que....- pero Joe fue interrumpido por la camioneta que se detuvo frente a su hotel, donde más fans estaban gritando emocionadas y esperando ver a los tres jóvenes.

Al abrir la puerta, el estruendo de las fans les llegó de golpe, pero en vez de ponerlos más felices, sólo los puso más nerviosos. Sin saludar, sin sonreír, y con paso rápido, entraron al hotel viendo todo a su alrededor como si esperaran que algo malo les pasara, o que alguien extraño los estuviera vigilando.

Debían contárselo a Big Rob, debían contárselo en el hotel.

Llovía. Una inesperada y fuerte tormenta caía sobre la ciudad alejando del Hotel a todas las fans. El viento soplaba fuerte y el agua golpeaba estruendosamente los vidrios. Kevin, preocupado, miraba la lluvia desde dentro, con la mirada perdida. Joe sentado en un sillón con la mirada baja reflexionaba lo sucedido; Nick jugaba con sus dedos, nervioso, mientras Big Rob se encontraba recargado en un sillón buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-Les diré la verdad, chicos – dijo llamando la atención de los tres hermanos – No es la primera vez que recibimos algo así – Joe y Nick abrieron sus ojos al máximo de la sorpresa – Y no sé si seguirán. Miren... Siempre va a ver gente a quienes les desagraden, así como hay grandes fans, siempre va a ver gente que los odien, por muchas razones, y todas tan tontas como la anterior. Lo mejor es que lo ignoren. A todos los grandes artistas les pasa eso, y si los amenazan es por que ya son importantes.

-Eso no ayuda – comenta Joe con tono sarcástico

-Lo sé, lo siento. Miren, si prefieren, mañana que nos vayamos de aquí, nos vamos directo a Nueva Jersey, y nos buscamos un tiempo de paz, ¿les parece? Incluso podemos posponer algunas....

-No quiero huir – se levanta valientemente Nick – No quiero que ese demente crea que estamos huyendo.

-Estoy de acuerdo – asienta Joe

-Necesito ver a un amigo en Nueva Jersey – comentó Kevin con voz sombría.

-De acuerdo, mañana regresamos a casa, chicos. Y les recomiendo que descansen – se acerca a Nick – y despreocúpense – y lo abraza. Al abrazo se une Joe y luego Kevin, pero ninguno de los cuatro estaba convencido que fuese tan sencillo.

Esa noche, los Jonas recibirían a tres afortunadas ganadoras del Club de Fans en Cuernavaca, donde habían dado su concierto. Intentaron relajarse y se arreglaron apara recibirlos. Tres jóvenes chicas, hermanas al parecer, muy simpáticas y muy lindas, entraron a la habitación nerviosas por la noche. Joe sonrió.

-Hola – dijo la chica más joven.

-Hola – sonrió Joe - les presentó a Viky, ella dirige un gran club de fans aquí en México. No sólo es una gran fan, es una chica muy simpática y sobre todo muy lista – le sonrió.

-Claro, ya la recuerdo – comentó Nick feliz – la de los e-mails graciosos. Me encantó ese del mono – y rió. Los ojos de Nick miraron fijamente los de Viky y por un buen rato se quedó así, luego volvió la mirada al piso ligeramente sonrojado.

Durante media hora, Viky, su hermana Itzel y su hermana mayor Laura platicaron a gusto con los chicos, ayudándoles, sin saberlo, a relajarse.

En cierto momento, la puerta se abrió y Big Rob apareció saludando gentilmente a las chicas.

-Si necesitan algo, sólo pídanlo. Por cierto, chicos, tienen visitas.

Y pasaron dos jóvenes, un hombre y una mujer, de aproximadamente 20 años, y de estatura media (baja en comparación de los Jonas).

-¡Eric! – se levantó Kevin a saludar a su viejo amigo de Nueva Jersey – A ti era a quien quería ver. Cuando supe que andabas por acá simplemente no podía creerlo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Eric devolvió el abrazo iluminándosele los ojos al ver a su amigo. Era un chico de tez bronceada, ojos avellana y un alborotado cabello castaño corto, era atlético pero conservaba aún líneas de niño en su rostro; no era mal parecido.

-Participo en una investigación sobre culturas mesoamericanas, ya sabes, la universidad lo es todo para mí – contestó con una suave voz.

-Y precisamente por eso necesito de tu conocimiento y consejo.

-Hola, chicos, Nick, Joe – los saludó siendo correspondido. Lo conocían pero no se llevaban mucho con él – Y, buenas noches señoritas – saludó a las hermanas con una sonrisa.

-Ven – y Kevin se llevó a Eric para poder conversar en privado.

Cuando la otra joven se hizo notar en la habitación, Nick y Joe no resistieron mirarla con agrado y saludarla. Aquella chica parecía distraída, con la mirada perdida cuando no hablaba con nadie, pero al notar a Joe y Nick, les sonrió dulcemente; usaba ropa de calle y aunque era bonita, no acostumbraba arreglarse. Los saludó con una sonrisa pero miró con desdén a las hermanas visitantes.

-Joe, Nick, ¿cómo están? Veo que disfrutan demasiado de su fama, que hasta contratan niñas para acompañarlos en las noches.

Los Jonas fruncieron el seño.

-No seas grosera, Jane, son fans que nos visitan, y Viky es mi amiga – contestó Joe.

-¡Oh! Les pusiste nombre, que tierno – las examinó con la mirada mientras se acercaba a Nick y se sentaba junto a él – Apuesto a que son fans y que dirigen un club ridículo donde no hablan de otra cosa más que de estos tres –río.

-Son invitadas, Jane, por favor, relájate.

-Ay, que temperamento. Sabes que sólo jugaba – volteó a ver a las niñas – Me llamo Jane y soy amiga de ellos desde antes de venderse a Disney – Joe le miró con reproche - ¿Verdad, Nick? – y lo abrazó tiernamente, a lo que Nick reaccionó sonrojándose. Desde que Kevin conocía a Jane en la escuela, Nick había estado fascinado con ella.

Fastidiada por Jane, Laura se levantó y caminó hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Desde ahí, pudo ver como la puerta del cuarto donde Eric y Kevin hablaban estaba emparejada. Miró si alguien la veía, y al notar que Joe, Jane, Nick Itzel y Viky estaban entrados en la conversación, abrió tanto más la puerta para escuchar.

-Esta nota la recibimos hoy, saliendo de la firma de autógrafos. Mis hermanos creen que es una amenaza seria, pero mira esto. ¿Lo sientes?

-Sí – responde Eric

-Es algo raro, algo que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Te preocupa más eso que lo que tiene escrito? – preguntó alterado Eric – Esto es una amenaza de muerte, Kev – susurró pero se notó su tono preocupado.

-¿Por qué simplemente no lo entregan a la policía y ya? – irrumpió Laura impulsivamente a sorpresa de todos. Al darse cuenta que la veían tanto Eric y Kevin como los demás, se tapó la boca en vergüenza.

Jane se carcajeó mientras Eric y Kevin salían a la habitación grande. Nick y Joe se preocuparon, e Itzel y Viky mostraron sus caras de ignorancia.

–No creo que sea tan fácil, Laura, esta nota no es una advertencia, es un ultimátum, la próxima vez que los vean, tirarán a matar – dijo Jane.

-No hay de qué preocuparse – comentó Eric con una gran sonrisa – La nota no es problema y seguramente no es nada.

-Que alivio – dice Nick sarcásticamente – ¿Se supone que eso nos calme?

-Espera – dice Jane – Mira el papel, tiene algo escrito –y levanta la nota a contra luz.

-Es verdad – dice Itzel – parecen letras extrañas... parece....

-Griego – dice Laura – No sé mucho, pero eso parece griego.

Eric y Jane la miran sorprendidos, y era verdad, esas letras que estaban en el papel debajo de las normales eran griegas.

-Lo enseñan en la preparatoria – comenta Viky- No es muy difícil.

-Es verdad – Eric se acercó a verlo mejor, era experto en griego clásico y actual y comenzó a recitar mientras los ocho miraban de cerca el papel - Basileus Basileon, Basileuon Basileuonton

-Rey de Reyes que Reina sobre los que Reinan – tradujo Jane

De repente, la luz se fue y empezó a hacer más frío. El cuarto tembló, las paredes se rompieron, y todo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Un fuerte chillido les obligó a cubrirse los oídos. La cabeza comenzó a darles vuelta, el cuerpo se tensó y todos sus músculos se cansaron, y sin previo aviso, el piso desapareció. Y mientras el vertiginoso vórtice los arrastraba, la cabeza les dolía y el cuerpo pedía a gritos un descanso, giraban y giraban y giraban sin control alguno. Viky estiró la mano buscando a alguien y logró tomar del brazo a alguien, lo agarró con fuerza sin saber quien era y aquella mano le sujetó de igual modo. Tan rápido como todo aquello, Viky y su acompañante cayeron sobre duro suelo, como si hubiesen saltado desde muy alto, y estrellándose contra pasto y roca. Viky estaba tan cansada que no podía levantarse. Sólo veía un alto pasto frente a ella y sentía un gran frío en el viento, si estaba al aire libre, era de noche. Apenas tuvo energías para girar la cabeza y ver un despejado y hermoso cielo estrellado. En pocos segundos cayó dormida sobre aquel extraño lugar.


	2. Capítulo 2: El Primer Encuentro

cama algo dura y áspera, no era frío sino calor lo sentía, y se sentía menos cansada, la cabeza ya no le giraba ni le dolía, pero sintió que traía un pañuelo vendado a su alrededor. Se sentó sobre la cama como pudo y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en casa de alguien, pero no era una casa normal, más bien parecía una cabaña, las paredes eran de piedra y el techo de madera y paja, frente a ella había una pequeña ventana de madera que estaba cerrada, pero desde donde podía verse que el Sol ya había salido. También se dio cuenta de que ya no traía su ropa, esta estaba doblada sobre una silla a su lado, y en cambio usaba un camisón largo. Junto a su ropa estaba colgado un bonito vestido de telas suaves. Entonces volteó y miró entrar a alguien, alguien conocido, Nick Jonas, quien ya no traía su ropa de moda, en cambio usaba ropa de lana de campesino y unas botas de cuero que parecían incómodas.

-Hola, veo que ya te despertaste – le sonrió – Tremendo golpe que te diste en la cabeza – le señaló la venda mientras se dirigía a la ventana abriéndola de par en par.

-¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Viky

-No sé, la verdad – le contestaba mientras se sentaba a su lado – No hay electricidad, no hay teléfonos, Internet, nada. Y cuando les pregunto en donde estamos, sólo dicen que en el Reino de Andalasia. ¡No recuerdo Andalasia en ningún mapa! Joe y Jane están con los granjeros hablando, no sabemos de los demás - le tomó de la mano mirándola a los ojos con gesto de niño triste – Me preocupaste, en serio, te diste un golpe muy fuerte. Por suerte, encontramos esta granja y las señoras te ayudaron, pero temí lo peor.

-Pero y Laura, Itzel y Kevin... ¿dónde están? Estoy preocupada y.. ¿qué pasó? Sólo recuerdo que anoche tomé la mano de alguien, unos cuantos segundos después caímos y vi un gran pastizal, pero después ya nada.

Nick mostraba la misma preocupación, pues se había hecho las mismas preguntas.

-De Kevin, Laura e Itzel no sé nada aún. No sé si cayeron en algún otro lado de este tal "Andalasia". Espero que en cualquier lugar en el que se encuentren estén bien porque deben estar asustados en este mundo nuevo. Esto no es normal.

-Lo sé. Espero verlos pronto ya empiezo a extrañar a mis hermanas. Nunca habíamos estado separadas. Además, nuestros padres deben estar súper preocupados. Les dijimos que llegaríamos temprano, que sólo sería un rato.

Tras un rato de silencio, donde pensaron las cosas e intentaron relajarse, Nick dijo:

-Cambiando de tema, si ya te sientes mejor vamos a dar una vuelta para que conozcas, al parecer, nuestro nuevo hogar.

-Espero que esto no sea nuestro nuevo hogar. Pero bueno, sí, ya me siento mejor. Sólo me cambiare y salgo a buscarte.

-Está bien te esperaré en la cabaña de a lado. Cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas, aunque no sepa mucho de este nuevo lugar.

Tras salir Nick de la habitación, Viky se cambió con aquel vestido largo, pues sus jeans se habían estropeado con la caída. Después de unos cuantos minutos se reunió con los demás.

-Hasta que despierta la señorita – dijo Joe en broma - Creímos que ya habías estirado la pata.

-Ay, Joe. – le sonrió - Hasta en lugares extraños no pierdes el sentido del humor.

Durante los siguientes días, los chicos trabajaban en la granja, ayudando a cosechar el trigo pues era temporada, y así se ganaban su comida. No se comparaba con las hamburguesas de McDonald's pero la comida tenía un delicioso sazón hogareño. Viky no sabía pero Nick también estaba mal herido. Debajo de la camisa usaba unas vendas que Jane le cambiaba cada noche pues se había roto un par de costillas en la caída. Pero Nick no quería que Viky se enterara por que él deseaba protegerla, siempre estaba atento de ella, si necesitaba agua o descanso; el trabajo en la granja era duro para los cuatro, pues ninguno estaba acostumbrado, y no sabían lo realmente difícil que era. Todas las noches, los cuatro "foreños", como les decían los granjeros a Nick, Joe, Jane y Viky, se sentaban en la mesa del capataz y su esposa. Jane había aconsejado no hablar sobre su mundo real, por que seguramente los granjeros no lo entendería (cosa que ya había comprobado cuando estos se rieron de ella por su "electiasocidad") y sólo se limitaban a escuchar las historias del viejo capataz sobre sus hijos que habían ido a la guerra en el este y del orgulloso que estaba el capataz por ello.

–Por eso sólo hay mujeres aquí- pensó Jane en voz alta.

De repente, su esposa llegó y puso enfrente de todos seis tarros de cerveza espumosa.

–Llegó la hora de divertirse- dijo el capataz mientras tomó uno.

Nick y Joe se miran el uno al otro.

–¿Nunca han bebido cerveza?- se burla Jane

–Claro que sí- y Joe valientemente toma un tarro.

Jane lo miró con ojos retadores, Joe le devolvió la mirada y al mismo tiempo ambos beben de sus tarros hasta acabárselos. Medio tarro más y Nick y Joe ya estaban encima de la mesa descalzos y bailando y cantando: "bajo el mar, bajo el mar, nadie nos fríe ni nos cocina en un sartén, si no te quieres alinear bajo el mar te quedarás y sin problemas entre burbujas tú vivirás" mientras Viky y Jane aplaudían y el capataz se reía de ellos. Finalmente Nick se tropieza y cae encima de Viky, a lo que viene un silencio seguido por una sonora carcajada de todos. A Nick le duele un costado de su torso y se va a un cuarto, seguido por Viky, ahí se quita la camisa para poder quitarse la venda

–¿Me ayudas?- le pregunta Nick sacando a Viky de su fascinación por ver descamisado a un Jonas, fascinación que luego se volvió en preocupación al ver la sangre.

Viky le fue desenredando las vendas y al tocarle la piel, Nick dice que le duele.

-¿Cómo te las hiciste?

-Con la caída, no querría decirte pero...

–Ay, Nick- le sonríe Viky y ambos se miran en silencio hasta que, finalmente, Nick pone sus labios en los de Viky.

Antes de que Viky pudiese reaccionar, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Jane entró, al verlos se sorprendió y frunció el seño, Nick soltó a Viky e iba a decir algo pero Jane habló primero.

-Nicholas, ponte una camisa, ahora mismo. Nos vamos de aquí – dijo mientras caminaba hacia una parte del cuarto llevando consigo una maleta de cuero, detrás de ella venía Joe, pálido y asustado, miró a su hermano preocupado y luego a Viky. Jane tomó unas vendas nuevas y se acercó a Nick, mirando con rabia a Viky.

-Mejor ayúdame con la comida, Viky – le pidió Joe.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunta Viky - ¿Qué pasa?

Joe la miró realmente espantado.

-Alguien nos busca desde hace días, nos dijo el capataz después de ir a la ciudad. Dicen que no es alguien bueno, y que mejor es que nos vayamos.

-Llegamos a un mundo nuevo y resulta que aquí también nos buscan.

-Me temo que quienes los buscaban desde un principio los metieron en este mundo – comentó Jane quien salía con Nick detrás.

Cinco minutos más tarde, los cuatro chicos tenían ya sus maletas, con ropa y comida para treinta días, y dinero de aquella tierra que el buen capataz les había dado. Suficiente para comprar un caballo y mantenerlo por un par de semanas, aunque Jane y Joe pensaban más bien en comida y alojamiento.

-No pueden ir al Este – dijo el capataz – ahí los vi, mejor vayan hacia el Oeste, y sigan el camino de las hojas doradas hasta el río, crúcenlo y continúen hasta la ciudad de Glelonia. La reconocerán por el león dorado de su bandera – el capataz les dio un mapa.

-Cuídense – se despidió la mujer.

Los cuatro chicos salieron de la cabaña y caminaron en la noche y en silencio hacia el bosque. No era necesario usar un antorcha, la Luna alumbraba muy bien y permitía a los chicos caminar por entre los trigales sin problema. En silencio, con el miedo y la confusión al tope, caminaron entre los trigales un largo trecho hacia el bosque. Salen de los trigales y logran entrar al bosque, más tétrico que el paraje anterior. Caminaban por el bosque cuando un sonido llamó su atención.

-Silencio, chicos – susurró Jane y todos la miraron – alguien viene.

Los cuatro pusieron el oído muy atento y pudieron distinguir a los lejos sonidos de pasos y plantas moviéndose, y luego, ladridos de perros.

-¡Corran! – gritó Joe acelerando hacia el bosque, y seguido por los demás.

Como si los perros los hubiesen oído, aceleraron el paso y sus pisadas y ladridos se escuchaban más cerca. Viky se tropezó, Nick volteó y le ayudó a levantarse, pero perdieron de vista a Jane y Joe.

-Sígueme- le dice mientras la levanta, pero al levantarse, Viky siente un gran dolor.

-¡Mi tobillo!- Nick pasa un brazo de Viky por detrás de él ayudándole a caminar.

-Vamos, no hay que atrasarnos – le alienta mientras los ladridos de perros se escuchan más cerca.

Camina lo más rápido que pueden y no tardan en llegar a un claro, un ancho claro desde donde podía verse el río, ahí regresan Jane y Joe y Joe ayuda a Viky por que a Nick le comienzan a doler las costillas.

-¿Estás bien? – le pregunta Jane.

Pero antes de recibir respuesta, un enorme perro marrón de ojos rojizos y filosos dientes amarillos saltó de la hierba y cae a espaldas de Joe mordiéndole un brazo. Viky cae a su alrededor y cuando se decide levantar, siente el peso de otro enorme perro encima de ella, no le muerde pero la amenaza. Nick toma un palo y al intentar golpear alguno, un tercer perro le muerde el palo y se lo quita, no se le avienta pero lo amenaza. Jane levanta el brazo y aquel palo regresa volando golpeando al tercer perro. El primer perro suelta a Joe y se lanza sobre Jane, ella retrocede y con un movimiento de la mano, le da un poderoso golpe al perro en la cara que lo detiene y lo pone más furioso. El tercer perro ataca a Nick por detrás empujándolo contra el suelo sin morderle e igual su peso para que no se levante. Cuando Jane busca que hacer, de las sombras surgió una cuarta figura. No un perro sino un hombre al parecer, alto, corpulento, envuelto en mantos rojos. Al caminar, la hierba a sus pies parece quemarse y hacerse cenizas, un horrible olor a azufre le llega a los cuatro chicos y un intenso calor que los hizo sudar a todos, la garganta se les cerró y un horrible dolor de cabeza les surgió de la nada. Aquella figura volteó a ver a Joe y Nick, como si los reconociera, y estiró su mano hacia el herido Joe quien de repente sintió la herida de su brazo arder en intensas llamas.

El tercer perro camina encima de Nick y voltea hacia Jane, ella levanta la mano hacia la figura misteriosa llamando su atención.

-Numedain eliatente folcrore, arian – dice Jane desconcertando a todos en un idioma suave y fluido.

El hombre de las rojas ropas le mira.

-Kriste ernothen trubvlij naffierg then khrazad thum – le contesta con voz golpeada y profunda, mientras se acerca ella con paso firme y resonante, quemando con sus suelas las hojas caídas.

De entre sus ropajes desenfunda una tosca y curveada espada de hoja dentada mientras se acerca a Jane. Viky, Joe y Nick sienten como se les hierva la sangre de ira y unas enromes ganas de aventarse a golpear a aquel sujeto les llenó los músculos. De no ser por el tobillo, Viky se hubiera ido contra el perro, a Joe le dolía más el brazo y lo mantenía inmovilizado. Pero no a Nick, ni dolor ni perro le impidió que se levantara, tomara una roca y se aventara a golpear al extraño sujeto.

-¡No, Nick! – gritó Jane al tiempo que aquella figura le tomara de la camisa y levantara al más joven de los tres Jonas. Pareciendo como si pudiera ver sus ojos, Nick soltó la roca y se sintió abrumado por un enorme miedo que le heló la sangre y le provocó el más punzante escalofrío. De un momento a otro, todo a su alrededor desapareció, y sólo podía ver espectros de sombras y llamas a su alrededor y una tétrica voz hablándole desde el fondo del Abismo, poniendo en su mente las cosas más detestables y repulsivas que en su vida ha imaginado.

-¡Keviiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! – gritó desesperado Nick antes de caer al piso catatónico.

Jane se adelantó para enfrentar al Demonio, pero el perro que Viky tenía encima saltó sobre ella y le mordió la pierna terriblemente. Repentinamente sintió como el enorme perro era empujado con gran fuerza y arrojado contra un árbol. Por encima de ella, un pelaje negro le pasó acariciando su cabeza, y al levantarla, pudo admirar a un enorme lobo negro que se batía a duelo contra los tres perros al mismo tiempo. El hombre de la espada curveada se dirigió hacia aquel lobo mientras este sacaba sangre a chorros de los perros. Dirigió la mirada a Nick nuevamente, y con un golpe rápido, enterró parte de su espada en el pecho de Nick. El chico gritó de dolor con gran fuerza, mientras aquel sujeto sacó la afilada espada para enfrentar al lobo.

Viky volteó evitando ver la escena y pudo ver que de la hierba surgía Kevin tensando un arco con una flecha cuya punta brillaba en luz blanca, y una expresión seria en su rostro que jamás se imaginó que podría ver en él.

-Deja a mis hermanos en paz – dijo el más grande de los Jonas antes de soltar la flecha, que dio directo en la cabeza del hombre misterioso haciéndolo soltar un gran rugido que estremeció la tierra. La estela de luz de la flecha iluminó el claro y quitó momentáneamente el dolor de Viky y Joe. El hombre con la flecha clavada corrió alejándose de ahí lo más rápido huyendo con dos de sus perros mal heridos y chillando de dolor.

El lobo gigante soltó de sus mandíbulas al perro que había matado mientras Kevin corría hacia Nick. Jane se acercó a ver a Joe mientras los primeros rayos de Sol se dejaban ver entre los árboles. Aquel enorme lobo comenzó a perder pelaje y tamaño y lentamente se fue transformando en un joven desnudo y completamente sudoroso, cansado y con algunas heridas.

-¡Eric! – se echó Jane a abrazarlo - ¡Estás vivo!

-Claro que estoy vivo, ¿cómo están ustedes? Oh, estás herida – dijo Eric al ver la herida de Jane.

Kevin fue rápidamente a ver a su hermano caído, quien se retorcía en la hierba del intenso dolor; aquella herida ardía más que sal y limón sobre una cortada, ardí como ácido, quemaba en una magnitud insoportable. Joe se acercó a ver a Viky, quien se quejaba del tobillo nada más, y Eric revisó la herida de Jane, pero todos estaban pasmados por la herida de Nick.

-Necesita medicina mágica, si lo dejamos así podemos perderlo. Hay que llevarlo de inmediato con las sacerdotisas de Glelonia, sabrán atenderle – decía Eric mientras se acercaba a Jane – Ponte esto en la pierna – le dio una hierba – Evitará infecciones.

-Por cierto, Viky, Itzel y Laura están Glelonia, están bien – le dice Jane.

-¿En serio? ¡Que felicidad! – Viky dibuja una enorme sonrisa en la boca, que se desvanece al escuchar los gritos de Nick.

-Hay que llevarlo rápido, caminando no lo lograremos - dice Kevin alterado al ver a Nick mientras le ponía unas vendas para que su herida dejara de sangrar.

-Sólo tenemos un caballo – asegura Eric mientras todos caminan hacia de donde Kevin surgió – Uno de nosotros debe llevarlo – Kevin se acercó a Nick para cargarlo en brazos mientras Joe ayudaba a Viky a caminar y Eric a Jane.

Al llegar al caballo, Kevin subió a su hermano.

-Yo lo llevaré – dice Eric – hay más de esos Demonios por aquí, andan a caballo y seguidos por sus infernales perros. Además conozco el camino hacia Glelonia.

-¿Estás loco? – protesta Jane – Con esos demonios detrás no durarás, según el mapa aún falta día y medio para llegar – le replica mientras Eric se pone unos pantalones extra que guardaba en un morral del caballo

-Soy un jinete veloz, ¿lo recuerdas? – contesta poniéndose unas botas de cuero.

-Sí, pero no durarás mucho tiempo – protesta Kevin mientras deja a Viky recargarse en un árbol – Sabes que también son veloces, en este mundo son mucho más fuertes que en el nuestro – lo toma del brazo después de que Eric se pone la camisa

-Si tú lo llevas y los atrapan tendrán a dos de ustedes – contesta Eric

-Si me quedo, entonces dos de nosotros estaremos en riesgo. Deja que Jane o yo lo hagamos – le suplica – No te arriesgues así

-Tú no eres muy bueno montando, y Jane está herida, soy la mejor opción – le dice Eric tomando del brazo a Kevin – Además, atraeré a los Demonios y les dejaré paso libre.

-Prométeme que estarás bien, Eric

-Te lo prometo – y ambos chicos se abrazan, antes de que Eric monte el caballo detrás de Nick, quien seguía gimiendo de dolor.

-Los esperaré en el Templo Arcano. Jane, protégelos, Kevin, Joe, cuídense, Viky, ¿un mensaje para tus hermanas?

-Sólo diles que estoy bien

-De acuerdo, ¡Arre! – y el caballo se alejó ente los árboles hacia el río.

-¡Por lo que más quieras en tu vida, protégelo, Eric, protege a Nick! – le gritó Jane con todas sus fuerzas

Eric cabalgó y cabalgó por toda la mañana, montado en aquel fiero corcel, abrazaba a Nick fuertemente, quien poco antes del amanecer se desmayó.

-Te llevaré a salvo a Glelonia. Le hice la promesa a Kevin – le susurró a Nick.

Al medio día, antes de cruzar el río, se detuvo para descansar, más que nada el caballo se lo pidió. Kevin comió algo rápido y bebió, y al ver que el joven Jonas se quejaba en sus sueños, Kevin le quitó las vendas y pudo ver como la herida se volvía negra. Sacó un cuchillo y se cortó la muñeca propia, las gotas de sangre cayeron una por una sobre la herida y los sueños de Nick se calmaron.

-Le pasé parte de mis poderes curativos – le dijo al caballo, quien lo veía – Pero no será suficiente, necesitamos llegar cuanto antes.

Volvió a montar al corcel y cruzó el río con Nick entre sus brazos. Después de eso, continuó toda la tarde por aquel gran valle. Justo antes del anochecer, escuchó a lo lejos el rugir de perros, tan fuerte y cerca, y el sonido de cascos de caballos acercándose con rapidez. Al darse cuenta, de un matorral surgió un perro infernal de aquellos de la noche anterior, y comenzó a intentar morder al caballo de Eric. Eric giró a su caballo hacia otro lado, pero de ahí surgió aquel Demonio, recuperado del flechazo, montado sobre un gigante corcel que ardía en llamas. Se alejó de él, pero todos aquellos efectos (la fatiga, la ira, el dolor y las heridas en su cuerpo ardiendo nuevamente) le hicieron efecto rápidamente. Valientemente continuó su camino, pero al voltear, vio como más Demonios montados se acercaban cabalgando detrás de él. Tres Demonios y ocho perros infernales lo seguían, y casi lo acorralaban. No sabía que hacer, ya no sabía a donde ir, sabía que sería peligroso enfrentarlos, pero necesitaba llevar a Nick a Glelonia o lo perdería.

Como un haz de luz milagroso, de entre la oscuridad de la noche, una blanca estrella brilló frente de él, una poderosa luz blanca surgió de la nada y resplandeciendo le quitó el dolor a Eric e hizo que los Demonios retrocedieran. Eric volteó y vio como aquellos Demonios y sus perros se detuvieron y regresaron chillando en terribles rugidos, hasta que se perdieron en el bosque. Deslumbrado por la luz, Eric vio como un caballero, completamente cubierto por una armadura blanca, se acercaba cabalgando hacia él. Verlo le causó tanta tranquilidad que él, el caballo y Nick soltaron un gran suspiro al mismo tiempo.

El caballero de armadura blanca se colocó al lado de Eric.

-Joven Eric – le dijo al momento de quitarse el yelmo y mostrar su bello rostro, la de un joven de tez clara que encantaría a muchas mujeres - ¿Viene solo?

-No, señor, mis amigos quedaron en el bosque hace un día, del otro lado del río.

Al escuchar eso, más destellos de luz, tenues, pasaron detrás de él; era el resplandor de la estrella reflejada sobre las armaduras de más caballeros de blanco que cabalgaron al lado de Eric rumbo al bosque.

-Tu amigo necesita atención médica. Acompáñame.

La luz de la estrella desapareció inmediatamente, peor no se desvaneció. Había surgido de un báculo muy alto que portaba un anciano vestido de blanco, detrás del caballero.

-Un archimago – dijo Eric sonriendo – "La Luz sólo aparece en los momentos más oscuros"


	3. Capítulo 3: La Ciudad de la Luz

"¿Quién eres?" dice una voz profunda "Soy Nick, Nick Jonas" contesta el asustado chico "¿Y qué se supone que eres?" "Un chico, nada más" "¿Seguro?" "Bueno, soy un cantante famoso, compositor, soy un músico" "Un juglar sin talento" "¿Perdón?" "Tú mismo lo sabes, Nick, no eres más que una cara bonita" "No es verdad" "Nada de lo que has hecho es nuevo, nada, no has aportado nada, sólo copias, escribes sobre lo que alguien más ya ha escrito, usas acordes que alguien más ya ha usado" "Toco lo que siento, lo que veo, lo que soy" "Pero tu fama no viene de tu talento, lo sabes, nueve de cada diez chicas compran tu música sólo por que no tienen a su lado alguien tan atractivo como tú" "Yo canto para esa una de diez, que en verdad aprecia lo que hago" "¿Entonces desprecias a esas otras nueve?" "¡No! También canto para ellas... es que... no entiendes" "¿No entiendo yo, o no entiendes tú? Te gusta la fama, acéptalo, eres tan egoísta que prefieres que nueve chicas griten tu nombre en vez de buscar hacer algo bueno para la décima. Sigues patrones establecidos, no cambias, para ti todo es amor, felicidad y buena vida." "Así debe ser, siempre ser positivo, ver la vida del buen modo" "Sabes que no todo es así, sabes de la muerte y el caos, ¿no es así?" "Sí - Nick se pone triste- Me ha tocado" "Y ahora, ¿qué harás aquí sin tu música, sin tus fans, sin tu dinero, ni tu buena vida? ¿Cuál es el plan, Nick?" "Salir de aquí, regresar a mi vieja vida" "La placentera y fácil vida" "No es tan fácil como parece, todos dicen que lo es, pero no es verdad. Creen que no lo sabemos, pero ahí estamos, frente a ellos, los escuchamos, los leemos, nos critican, nos dicen de cosas, se burlan de nosotros, pero sólo hacemos lo que sabemos a hacer" "Pero ellos dicen que no saben hacer nada" "Quiero ver –dice Nick enojado- Que hagan una canción que les guste a más de un país. No es fácil al principio" "Pero sí después, ¿no? Una vez el impulso, lo demás viene fácil" "Mejoramos cada vez" "No seas diplomático, di la verdad, a mí no me engañas" "¿Y quién eres tú?" "¿Yo?, Yo soy tú, soy tus miedos, tus profundos deseos, tus vicios y tus oscuros secretos" "No tengo oscuros secretos" "Todos tenemos oscuros secretos, Nicholas, todos, en mayor o menor medida tenemos algo que esconder. ¿Qué escondes tú?" "Nada" "Escondes tus miedos, Nick, tu miedo a caer en el fracaso, que te vean por las calles y digan: Ahí va, el chico que quería ser artista." "No es verdad, no le tengo miedo a eso" "¿Le tienes miedo a la muerte?" "Sí, ¿quién no?" "Hay quienes no, gente sabia que conoce lo inevitable. Pero tu le tienes miedo por que crees que aún no acabas, que aún tienes tiempo, pero no lo sabes" "Me asusta saber que no lo sé. Por eso mejor vivir día a día con felicidad que malgastarlos lamentándose" "¿Y si no hayas esa felicidad? ¿Y si no la encuentras? ¿Qué pasará, Nick, si no regresas a casa?" "Calla" "Qué pasara cuando ese demonio te vuelva a acorralar..." "Cierra la boca" "¿Qué pasará si alguno de tus hermanos muere aquí?" "¡NO!!!!"

Nick se levantó de su cama, en medio de la noche, agitado y bañado en sudor. Furioso golpea la cama.

-Sal de mi mente, por favor, sal – llora.

-Si eso fue todo lo que te dijo, no es tan grave, sólo busca conocerte. Pero ten cuidado por que mientras más hables con él, más te conocerá y más peligroso se volverá – le responde Jane a Nick cuando le cuenta su sueño – No dejes que invada tus sentimientos, no lo permitas.

-¿Cómo lo evito? – pregunta Jane

-Busca la felicidad en tu interior, busca la caricia amiga y la Luz de tu corazón, Nick – le mira con una sonrisa – Sé que suena cursi, pero así debe ser, siempre. La corrupción del alma no se vence con más corrupción, sino con buenos deseos y sabiduría. Con fortaleza y voluntad. Nunca se te olvide.

-Ok – pensó un rato Nick – Pero no fue lo que me dijo lo que me aterró, sino lo que vi, lo que sentí. Desesperación, enojo, ira, frustración... soledad. Dijo que era yo, ¿es verdad?

-Sólo si crees que habla de ti.

-¿Y no?

-¿Qué dice tu corazón? ¿Eras tú o alguien más?

-Es que... no lo sé. Sonaba a mí cuando estoy enojado pero... Nada de lo que decía lo diría yo.

-¿Ni enojado?

-No lo sé.

-Los Demonios, Nick, se especializan en torturar cuerpos, destrozar mentes y corromper almas. Es así como ellos mismos se multiplican. Esos Demonios que vimos, alguna vez fueron hombres, o criaturas de este o de nuestro mundo, cuya cordura fue destrozada, su cuerpo mutilado y su alma contaminada con odio y rencor. Ahora sólo viven para una cosa – miró a Nick a los ojos con semblante misterioso – destruir.

Nick tragó saliva.

-No permitas que te destruyan a ti.

-Veo que ya despertó el príncipe durmiente – interrumpe Eric entrando por detrás.

El Archimago Arabis, Patriarca de Glelonia, les había dado un par de habitaciones de huéspedes en el Templo mismo. Nick tardó tiempo en responder, pero al hacerlo, su mente estaba confundida y sus sentimientos atormentados pues apenas habían pasado pocos días desde el incidente de los Demonios. Lo peor es que los Demonios pueden moverse con la luz del Sol en pleno, no siendo tan fuertes como de noche, y lo que los detuvo fue la Luz de Glelonia, la Sagrada Ciudad del Éter. Los chicos vestían delicadas y caras ropas de seda y lino, suaves y agradables. Las chicas usaban largos vestidos dignos de una doncella de la corte y los jóvenes usaban camisas y pantalones que usarían los nobles. En el jardín central, las hermanas y Joe jugaban con el agua y las flores, riéndose como conejillos felices. La ciudad en sí era maravillosa, brillando en un blanco mármol de día, y alumbrado de suaves linternas de noche. El Templo era la maravilla ente todo, rodeado de extensos y hermosos jardines, pareciendo un bello oasis perdido en el desierto, y era cede de hechiceros y magos de todas edades y fuerzas, en toda clase de artes y ciencias; era la más famosa escuela de magia de este mundo.

-Muchas gracias, Eric, por enfrentarte a esos Demonios para salvarme le dijo Nick

-No hay de que agradecer.

-¡Nick! - gritó Viky desde el jardín al verlo y este corrió hacia su hermano y las chicas.

-¿Cómo sigue tu herida? – le pregunta Eric a Jane.

-Mejor gracias. Odio a esos perros.

-Te mordió más fuerte que a Joe, a Joe apenas si lo rasguñó, pero a ti en serio te encajó los dientes.

-Lo sé. Fue por eso que me sentí caer por completo – miró a Eric como burlándose de sí misma – Después de que te fuiste – rió en lo bajo - le supliqué a Kevin que me dejara, o sea, le supliqué que me abandonara y se fuera con todos los demás. ¿Cuándo suplico yo?

-Te entiendo –rió Eric - Esos perros demoníacos siempre sacan nuestros peores temores. ¿Cómo fue que te curaste tan rápido de un ataque?

Jane se sonrojó pero antes de tener una ingeniosa pregunta, Kevin entró. Jane le miró pero decidió irse con Nick, Joe y las chicas sin saludar a Kevin, cosa que extrañó a Eric.

-¿Qué pasara cuando descubran sus poderes? – le preguntó Kevin evadiendo el evidente misterio.

-No sé. Pero espero que los descubran pronto. ¿Cuánto tardamos nosotros en darnos cuenta?

-Un par de días. Pero fueron en actos necesitados, ¿recuerdas? Requerimos luz contra los espectros y de repente saqué una estrella de mi bolsillo, nos enfrentamos contra esos odiosos perros y te transformaste.

-Lo mejor fue cuando Jane "despertó".

-Sí, fue la última de nosotros tres pero la más poderosa.

-Habrá ver quien despierta primero de las chicas y tus hermanos. Es de ley que despierten sus poderes. Según nos dijo el Archimago Arabis la última vez: "Este mundo para ustedes es como un sueño..."

-"... y las posibilidades son infinitas".

-Por cierto – volteó Eric a ver a Kevin - ¿Cómo les fue de camino de regreso?

-Ah, unos caballeros de Glenolia nos encontraron en el camino, y nos ayudaron regresar.

Eric recordó aquellos caballeros de armadura blanca. Luego rió.

-¿Es cierto que Jane te suplicó? – le miró como burlándose.

-Sí. Ya sabes como son las heridas de esos perros.

-Sí... pero, ¿cómo se curó tan rápido? – preguntó Eric inquisitivamente.

En ese momento, Kevin se puso rojo de vergüenza.

-La besé. Así la calmé y la pude traer.

Eric volteó la mirada hacia al jardín, nervioso, y con un extraño vuelco en el corazón.

Jane se acercó con las chicas, pero llamó a Joe y ambos se apartaron del grupo, adentrándose en los jardines.

-Joe, necesito tu sabio y profundo consejo.

Joe ríe.

-De acuerdo, te diré lo que se me ocurra. ¿De qué se trata?

-De Kevin... y el beso del bosque. Me confunde, y mucho. No había sentido eso por nadie desde...

-Creí que tú y Eric... bueno, tenían algo.

Jane suelta una carcajada que hasta las hermanas y Nick escuchan.

-¿Cómo crees? Conozco a Eric de toda la vida, tanto que no tenemos "esa" química. Además – susurra – Él tiene un secreto.

-¿Cuál? – pregunta curioso.

-Es gay – le susurra.

Joe pone los ojos en blanco.

-Anda enamorado de Kevin desde que lo conoció pero nunca le ha dicho nada.

-¡¿No inventes?!

-Es en serio –voltea para poder ver a Kevin y Eric a lo lejos - ¿Ves como Eric lo mira?

Joe ve como Eric se ríe de lo que dice Kevin, y como muy gentilmente le quita una hoja seca del cabello. Joe se sorprende cubriéndose la boca.

-No... lo... puedo... creer.

-Eric es mi mejor amigo – se sienta Jane triste en una banca del parque – Si le digo que Kevin me besó, y lo que sentí cuando me besó, lo destrozaría.

Joe se sentó a su lado.

-Pero... y no... ¿y Kevin?

Jane ríe quedito.

-No, no le ha dicho y dudo que lo haga. Teme que si le dice pierda su amistad – Jane reflexiona - ¿Cómo crees que reaccione Kevin?

Joe la mira escéptico, sin poder asimilar aún la idea.

-No... no lo sé. La verdad, no lo sé.

-Y yo estoy muy confundida por el beso. No se como actuar con Kevin, si ignorarlo, ser más gentil con él, seguir como antes, no sé. Y me duele pensar que puedo lastimar a Eric. Y la verdad no tengo ni idea de por que te lo estoy contando si casi no hablo contigo. Eso demuestra lo desesperada que estoy.

Joe ríe.

-Gracias por la confianza – reflexiona Joe – Deja pienso y te digo después, ¿vale?

-Gracias, Joe – y le sonríe

–Por lo menos alguien no tiene dudas – comenta Joe al ver como Nick se ríe de Viky.

-Sí, es verdad, me gusta verlo feliz... sólo espero que Viky no le rompa el corazón o verá que hay cosas peores que esos Demonios.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Yo.

Un joven mensajero se acercó los chicos a la hora del almuerzo del día siguiente y le dijo algo al oído de Eric mientras comían. Eric se levanta, se disculpa y pide a Jane y Kevin le acompañen. Sin decir nada, los tres se retiran dejando consternados a los demás.

-Eric, ¿qué sucede?

-El Rey quiere vernos, sólo a nosotros tres.

Kevin se asombró y volteó a ver a Jane, pero ella le evadió la mirada.

Al llegar a una enorme puerta blanca, que se iluminaba por los rayos del Sol que entraban desde las altas ventanas, un hombre se les acercó y los tres le saludaron. La hermosa puerta de plomo adornada con cristales, se abrió de par en par y dejó libre paso a que los chicos entraran. El salón en su interior era enorme, espléndido, y lleno de luz y blancos colores. Rodeado de estatuas de blanco mármol que representaban hombres de alta edad y cargando cetros o espadas, los Archimagos de Antaño. El enorme salón tenía un aire místico y angelical, como si la luz que lo inundaba calmara todas las penas y angustias y sólo le dieran a uno paz y tranquilidad. Los tres suspiraron al unísono al entrar al salón. El techo del lugar estaba lleno de pinturas que representaban ángeles y querubines que bailaban, las imágenes en sí se movían, y los curiosos querubines veían a los jóvenes caminar. Ni Eric, ni Jane, ni Kevin habían estado antes en este salón y parecían niños pequeños al mostrar su asombro. Al otro extremo, había un enorme trono de mármol sobre unas escalinatas, y rodeado por otros cuatro tronos más alineados en una media luna, y en cada uno había una persona, tanto hombres como mujeres de alta edad vestidos en sus togas blancas y sentados en cojines. Tres asientos más estaban frente a ellos, más pequeños y discretos. Los jóvenes vieron que el grupo estaba presidido por el Archimago Arabis.

-Siéntense, jóvenes – les dijo una suave y hermosa voz, y los tres le obedecieron después de hacer una solemne reverencia.

El resplandor blanco del lugar podría cegar a cualquiera, pero la Luz expedida por estos nueve ancianos no era dañina, al contrario, era relajante y sanadora.

-Jóvenes Michael Eric Tinkerman, Juana María González y Kevin Paul Jonas, provenientes del mundo más allá de nuestras fronteras, bienvenidos sean a nuestro mundo, a este el Reino Andalasia de los Mortales y a la Sagrada Ciudad del Éter: Glelonia – recitó solemnemente una anciana mujer.

-Estamos honrados por estar ante la presencia de los Nueve Iluminados Angelicales – respondió Eric.

-Son tiempos difíciles en Andalasia – comenta el Archimago Arabis – Los orcos, los insectos, los muertos y los reptiles han salido de sus guaridas y han atacado nuevamente Andalasia, a los tres Reinos Mortales, a los dos Minas Enanas y al Bosque Élfico.

-Pero creemos – continuó otro anciano – que estas tribus bárbaras han ascendido de la oscuridad con nuevos líderes. Los poderosos demonios de antaño, los cuatro Jinetes del Fin del Mundo – los tres jóvenes pusieron los ojos en blanco – Hambre, Peste, Guerra y Muerte.

-Estos mismos demonios fueron los que los atacaron a ustedes en el bosque – siguió una mujer – Y como sabrán, no son fáciles de eliminar, pues no sólo pueden cambiar de forma, además, pueden invadir mente y espíritu, y eso los hace más peligrosos. Sólo la luz y la pureza pueden vencerlos.

-Pensamos – advierte otra mujer – que su llegada no es una casualidad, que están aquí por una razón que puede beneficiar a ambos mundos, el suyo y el nuestro.

-Existe una profecía que habla sobre tres almas puras que le darán esperanza y paz a Andalasia llenándola de sabiduría y unidad, de honor y armonía.

-Y creemos que sus hermanos podrían serlo – los chicos no podían creer lo que escuchaban.

-¿Hermanos? – interrumpe irreverentemente Kevin - ¿Ustedes creen que yo y mis hermanos fuimos elegidos para salvar su mundo?

-Es una posibilidad – contestan los ancianos

-No es coincidencia de que hayan venido en estos tiempos.

-Deberán ir a Siliadril, con la Dama del Bosque, Arwen, y preguntarle al Oráculo Élfico cual es su destino en esta tierra y como podrán regresar a su mundo – sugiere el Rey Arabis.

-Vayan entonces, en paz, y con la Luz protegiendo sus corazones.

Los tres chicos se levantan y caminan de regreso a la puerta. Ninguno habla por no saber que decir.

Tras almorzar, las hermanas, Joe y Nick se asombraban viendo como los jóvenes magos practicaban hechizos simples, y anhelando poder hacer algo parecido. Kevin se acercó a Joe y Nick y les pidió hablar en secreto mientras las hermanas seguían viendo a los jóvenes magos.

-Ash – dice molesta Laura – desde que llegamos nadie nos ha dicho nada, nos tratan como si fuésemos... no sé... tontas o algo así.

-Vamos, Laura, no te enojes. Ellos conocen mejor este mundo que nosotros, seguramente están buscando la forma de salir de aquí – contesta Viky

-Eso espero, esto de vivir sin shampoo, ni cremas, ni ropa suave – se quejaba Itzel – me parece realmente frustrante, mi cabello se esponja y no me gusta como me veo así.

Las otras dos ríen.

-Pero no nos podemos quejar del baño, chicas, ¿verdad? Esos deliciosos vapores de frutas y flores son relajantes – los recuerda Viky

-Además, la vista no es tan mala – y Laura señala con los ojos a dos jóvenes magos que se pasan el uno al otro una esfera de cristal mientras la levitan en el aire y la hacen cambiar de forma. Uno de ellos voltea y mira a Laura, ella le saluda discretamente y él le guiñe el ojo – Está lindo, ¿no creen?

-Sí, la verdad – contesta Itzel, pero las dos hermanas notaron que Viky perdió la mirada en algún lugar del cielo -¿Qué tienes?

-Es Nick – dice sin ser consiente de lo que revela – No logro quitármelo de la cabeza, se ha portado muy lindo conmigo.

-Pero yo creí que le gustaba Jane – se cuestiona Itzel – Babeaba por ella.

-Lo sé... – suspira Viky.

-Esa chica me cae mal, se cree mucho – comenta Laura

-Lo sé, es demasiado engreída. Sólo por que los conoce desde antes de que sean famosos ya cree que tiene derecho sobre ellos. Y ¿por qué tanta obsesión sobre Nick? – responde Itzel

-Verdad.

-Pero Kevin la besó en el bosque, cuando la atacó ese Demonio – dice Viky.

-¡¿Qué?! – se encela Laura – Esa harpía – maldice en voz baja

-¡¡Cuidado!! – grita el chico que jugaba con la esfera de cristal - ¡Doncellas, cuidado!

Y al momento que las tres voltean ven como la esfera de cristal vuela directo a ellas estrellándose contra el barandal y rompiéndolo, haciendo caer del balcón a Itzel.

-¡¡Itzel!! – gritan las hermanas mientras la chica cae muerta del miedo hacia el jardín. Itzel se cubre la cara esperando un duro golpe cuando de repente se detiene, suspendida en el aire, abre los ojos y se de cuenta de que está flotando, como si una ligera brisa la mantuviera a flote. Llena de felicidad y alegría intenta ver si puede "volar" moviéndose en distintas direcciones, arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha, con bastante torpeza pero sin caerse, y lentamente desciende al suelo del jardín con suavidad mientras varios jóvenes magos se acercan aplaudiendo y festejando.

-¡Ya despertó! – grita uno desde lo lejos

-¡Itzel! – le llama Laura que había corrido por las escaleras con Viky hacia el jardín – Casi me matas del susto, ¿cómo hiciste eso? – tan sorprendida como sus hermanas

-No lo sé, simplemente, lo sentí y lo hice – contesta Itzel con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

La cena fue increíble. La mejor que los ochos habían probado en años. Todos contentos (algunos realmente contentos, otros sólo para evadir sus preocupaciones) bailaban y cantaban, y por pedido de las hermanas, los Jonas se pusieron a cantar sus propias canciones, acompañadas sólo por un laúd y un par de tambores que Kevin y Nick tocaban. Hasta Jane, quien había declarado que no les gustaba su música, se puso a bailar con ellos. Entre la cerveza y el ritmo de S.O.S., 6 minutes y Paranoid entre otras, los ocho chicos se divirtieron en grande. Itzel presumía su descubrimiento y todos estaban emocionados y felices por ello. Jane no dejaba de mirar a Kevin, y como se divertía tanto con Erick cantando y bailando, hasta que un extraño sentimiento estuvo apunto de provocarle el llanto y salió del salón. Kevin lo notó y fue tras ella.

-¿A dónde vas, hermano? – le grita Joe quien ya tenía varios tarros encima.

Nick aprovechó que la música se calmó para acercarse a Viky y apartarla. Laura se moría de la curiosidad por Kevin y Jane que se acercó a Eric buscando información, y Joe se quedó escuchando a Itzel las maravillas que había estado haciendo aquella tarde mientras una Maga Experta le enseñaba a volar.

-¡Jane! – le grita Kevin al alcanzarla en un pequeño puente de madera sobre un arroyo. Fuera hacía frío y estaba oscuro en ese lado del jardín, y solo la Luna los alumbraba – Jane – le tomó del brazo para que no fuese más lejos – Háblame, por el Amor de Dios, háblame.

-No cites a Dios para nuestras mundanas acciones, Kevin – respondió Jane sollozando.

Nick jalaba cariñosamente de la mano a Viky mientras le sacaba a un extenso balcón desde donde podía verse todo la ciudad de noche

-Oh, Nick, esto es hermoso – se sorprende Viky al ver la ciudad

-No tan hermoso como tus ojos – le dice en un susurro al oído haciendo que Viky se estremezca y se sonroje.

-Eric – le llama Laura – Oye, Eric. Ven – Eric le atiende curioso - ¿Tú sabes que se traen Kevin y Jane?

-¿Kevin y Jane? – se sorprende Eric – No, la verdad no.

-Entonces, me cubrí la cara al caer y luego, wow, estaba volando – le contaba entusiasmada Itzel a Joe mientras Joe se reía de felicidad.

-¿Por qué no me hablas, Jane? No me has dirigido palabra alguna desde que llegamos – dice Kevin

-No, Kevin, no es desde que llegamos, no es por regresar a este mundo, es por...

-Por que me gusta verte sonreír, Viky –le dice tiernamente Nick – y me gusta además tu risa.

-Ay, Nick. Me sonrojas.

-Es la idea – dice Eric – Básicamente debemos recorrer la mitad de Andalasia para ver a los elfos.

-No puedo creerlo – se sorprende Laura al escuchar lo que ha conseguido saber – ¿Y cuando les dijeron eso?

-En la mañana – continua su relato Itzel – no tenía ni idea de que podía hacer eso. Es sorprendente, es increíble. Pero a la vez, es extraño, y complicado.

-¿Es por lo del beso, verdad? – pregunta Kevin - ¿Es eso, no?

-Sí – se muestra Jane confundida – Y me da miedo lo que siento.

-No debes sentir miedo – dice Nick – Mientras yo esté aquí, te protegeré con toda alma, por que en ti veo Luz y paz, que me llenan el corazón.

-Ay, Nick, Yo también te cuidaré y te protegeré, no dejaré que te lastimen.

-¿Orcos, insectos gigantes, reptiles semi-humanos, muertos y demonios, dices? – se aterroriza Laura

-Sí, pero de aquí a la tierra de los elfos sólo hay enanos, humanos buenos, creo, y algunos orcos y muertos – responde Erick.

-Y sé que debo enfrentarlo – explica Jane – Y definir lo que en verdad siento por ti, Kevin, pero... no sé.... – y Kevin la abraza

-No siempre debes saberlo, basta con sentirlo – le explica Kevin - No es necesario darle un nombre, una etiqueta.

-Pero lo necesito – le pide Nick a Viky – Necesito que me prometas que estarás bien aquí.

-Claro – le responde – Estaré bien mientras te tenga cerca.

-No es tan fácil – dice Eric – Es un viaje de semanas completas, incluso a vuelo de grifo.

-¿Y qué pasará con nosotras? – pregunta Laura

-Te quedarás – dice Kevin – con la angustia si no dejas de preguntarte. Mejor, date un tiempo para averiguar lo que sientes.

-¿Y qué sientes tú por mí, Kevin? – pregunta Jane

-Te amo – le declara Nick a Viky haciéndola estremecerse de felicidad – Y no quiero que nada te pase. Por eso nos tenemos que alejar un tiempo.

-¿De qué hablas, Eric? – se molesta Laura – No nos pueden botar aquí mientras ustedes van a "salvar el mundo".

-No nosotros, los Jonas – responde Eric.

-O al menos eso creo – le dice en voz baja Kevin a Jane – La verdad no sé que siento, me gusta, pero no se que sea – Jane ríe.

-Entonces creo que tenemos que descubrirlo juntos, ¿no? – propone Jane

-No, Viky – la mira a los ojos – Es un viaje peligroso y muy difícil. Debo irme con mis hermanos y tu estarás más segura aquí.

-No, Nick – contesta Viky – Iré contigo hasta el Fin del Mundo si es necesario.

-Sobre todo si el Oráculo nos dirá como regresar a casa – protesta Laura – Tenemos que ir con ustedes.

-¡¿Estás loca?! – reclama Eric – No tienes ni idea de los peligros y las locuras que atienden este mundo.

-Es el mundo de los sueños – dice Kevin – Y todo puede pasar, lo sabes.

-Yo solo sé, Kevin – responde Jane – Que me gustas más así que en el otro mundo.

-Sin cepillarse los dientes, ni usar jabón, sin pantalones entubados, electricidad y sin mi música – se quejaba Joe – Esto no es vida – Itzel ríe por que concuerda.

-Sí, a pesar de eso, iré. No me quedaré de brazos cruzados – se enoja Laura – Y nadie puede impedírmelo.

-Te lo pido – dice Viky – que entonces guardes esto – y le da un collar de oro que traía colgado, muy preciado para ella por que su madre se lo regaló en una ocasión especial – Mantenlo cerca de tu corazón y sabrás que yo estaré ahí.

-Por que no pienso dejarte – dice Eric – Así que tendrás que enfrentarme.

En eso, Kevin y Jane van entrando juntos, Eric los mira extrañado pero Laura se molesta aún más.

-¡Kevin! – se levanta Laura hacia él - ¿Cómo es que se irán sin nosotras? – Jane y Kevin se miran el uno al otro y Eric hace gesto de disculpa.

-Los Magos nos dijeron que el Oráculo de los Elfos nos diría como regresar a casa. Pero el viaje es muy largo y peligroso – responde Kevin.

-Si el Oráculo es el único que puede decirnos como regresar, yo también iré – dice feliz Itzel.

-No, chicas, ustedes se quedarán, y nosotros regresaremos con la respuesta – interrumpe Jane – Es el plan.

-Tú plan, dirás, y no me gusta ese plan – protesta Laura

-Pero ustedes no saben como defenderse, no tienen poderes ni fuerzas, ni nada – comenta Kevin.

-Yo puedo volar – presume Itzel mientras Nick y Viky entran al salón.

-Pero no es suficiente – dice Eric – Incluso nuestros poderes no son suficientes.

-¿Cómo de que no es suficiente? – se alarma Viky

-Hay cosas allá afuera que son mucho más fuertes que nosotros, no podremos contra todos menos si tenemos que cuidarlas además – dice Jane

-¿Entonces seremos un estorbo? – reclama Laura

-¡Sí! – responde Jane a lo que todos se callan.

-¿Qué tan peligroso es allá afuera? – pregunta Viky - ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

-Morir – asegura Joe.

-No – dice Kevin – Morir sería una bendición en muchos casos. Lo peor que puede pasar es convertirse en un espectro, ya sea consumido por la ira, el miedo o la nostalgia, o sino encerrarse en la locura.

-No me importa – dice Laura mientras comienza a llorar de ira – Es la única oportunidad que tenemos para regresar a casa y no la voy a desaprovechar – Itzel se acerca a ella a consolarla

-Si mi hermana va, yo iré – dice Itzel defendiéndola

-Y yo también – se acerca Viky provocando gestos inconformes en Eric y Jane

-No – protesta Nick – No quiero que te lastimes, Viky. No quiero que nada te pase.

-Entonces lo mejor es ir a casa – responde Viky

-Y el Oráculo es la única forma de regresar – dice Itzel

-Así que iremos, quieran o no.

Pero antes de que alguien dijera algo, alguien más entró al salón.

-Bien, entonces así será – dice el Archimago Arabis a cuya presencia todos hacen una reverencia y guardan silencio – En este viejo mundo, sólo hace basta desear y tener la voluntad para realizar sus deseos, esa será su más poderosa arma. Ustedes ocho emprenderán este largo viaje, por el gran Río hasta el reino humano de los caballeros y cruzando después las montañas humeantes para descender a los fértiles bosques élficos. Han de saber que muertos y orcos recorren estas tierras, que los enanos y los caballeros no son del todo hospitalarios, y que los elfos no se caracterizan por su trato a extraños. Pero necesitaran a un buen guía para esta travesía. Permítanme presentarles al buen Digmi.

Un extraño ser, de curiosa fealdad, pequeño como un niño pero arrugado como un anciano, de orejas puntiagudas, nariz prominente y unos ojos amarillos enormes, vestido con delicadas prendas de cuero y lana, entró a la sala y haciendo una gran reverencia. A algunos les causó gracia, a otros repulsión.

-Jóvenes, buenas noches, mi nombre es Digmi y soy un gnomo del desierto. En mis 346 años de vida he recorrido este mundo entero y conozco cada rincón y atajo. Permítanme guiarlos hasta su destino en esta ocasión.

Jane, Kevin y Erick sonrieron, pues sabían bien que nadie sabía mejor de geografía que un gnomo del desierto.


	4. Capítulo 4: El Segundo Encuentro

Los Magos les regalaron a los chicos espadas para los Jonas, Erick y Jane, arcos y flechas para Kevin, Eric y Jane, dagas de defensa personal a las hermanas, agua curativa, Joe recibió una flauta de regalo y Nick y Joe un laúd de alta calidad a cada uno, y utensilios mágicos como un abanico con un libro de consejos sobre el poder el viento para Itzel, una lámpara de luz blanca para Kevin, ideal para ahuyentar a los Demonios, un poco de pólvora a Jane, y dijes para todos que protegerían sus sueños. Digmi no fue exigente y sólo pidió varios mapas y un telescopio. Los consejos fueron seguir el Río Argentino (de Plata) desde Glelonia hasta Silerna. Silerna era un gran puerto donde podían tomar un barco e ir por toda la orilla del mar hasta las Montañas Humeantes para ahí regresar a tierra, cruzar las montañas y llegar al bosque élfico. Era mucho más fácil y rápido que tener que cruzar todo el Desierto Terracalente a pie o caballo, además, si viajaban cerca de la costa, se ahorrarían problemas como piratas (al menos los más peligrosos) y tormentas. Mientras estuvieran en agua, les advirtió el Archimago Arabis, los Demonios no los alcanzarían, pues odian el agua, sin embargo seguirán tras de ellos.

-Creí que los habían matado – dice Viky

-Se puede matar la imagen de un Demonio, pero al Demonio mismo es mucho más difícil de eliminar – responde Erick

Siendo el Río Argentino angosto, sólo se puede cruzar en pequeños botes, así que partieron en tres en donde iban tres en cada uno: Nick, Viky y Erick, Kevin, Laura y Digmi, e Itzel, Jane y Joe. Por lo mismo, iban ligeros, con suficientes provisiones para llegar a Silerna, y con oro para seguir comprando comida fresca; no llevaban caballos, cosa que Kevin hubiese deseado.

-Kevin a cambiado mucho – comenta Joe mientras ayuda a Jane a remar – No es el mismo, incluso no parece el Kevin que conozco de siempre – Jane sonríe.

-Entonces, tal vez, no lo conoces tan bien como creías. Este mundo nos cambia a todos. Tu tampoco terminarás siendo el mismo, ya verás.

-Supongo.

Los tres botes siguieron remando mientras admiraba el paisaje a su alrededor. Tupidos bosques, caminos a lo lejos que seguían el curso del río, y la gente con carretas y caballos que los usaban. Al anochecer se hicieron a una orilla y pusieron un pequeño campamento de tres tiendas, Digmi escogió el lugar. Las tiendas se alzaron y se recolectaron leña para una fogata. Joe y Nick se divirtieron pescando, mientras Eric y Kevin recorrían el bosque en señales de problemas, se llevaron a Digmi por lo que Jane se quedó con las hermanas preparando el campamento.

-Oigan, chicas – se acerca Jane con Viky y Laura – Quiero disculparme por lo que dije en el hotel, cuando nos conocimos. Sé que ya llevamos casi dos semanas desde entonces pero... quería hacerlo por que puede que las necesite en este viaje tanto como ustedes a mí.

Viky e Itzel, que también se acercó, sonrieron, Laura sólo asintió.

-Por supuesto – dijo Viky – Sin rencores y como amigas, ¿no?

-Claro – y las tres se abrazaron, Laura asintió nada más.

Las cuatro se sentaron alrededor de la pila de madera que sería la fogata mientras los chicos volvían. Laura buscaba unas piedras para hacer fuego, pero Jane se le adelantó encendiendo la fogata con sólo tronar los dedos. Las hermanas quedaron impresionadas.

-Con que ese es tu poder – dice Viky – eres... ¿cómo se dice? Maestro Fuego - Jane rió.

-Algo así. Se conoce como piromancia, uso el fuego para hacer magia, es más que solo crear y controlar el fuego – Jane sopló en sus manos y de ahí salieron ¿varios maripositas de fuego que volaron alrededor de ellas antes de extinguirse.

-¡Wow! – se sorprende Itzel – ¿Y yo podré hacer eso?

-No lo creo – responde Jane – El aire te eligió y tus poderes se basarán en eso.

-Pero el aire es aburrido – se queja Itzel.

-El aire es tan peligroso como el fuego y tan tranquilo como el agua. Con el aire puedes volar, puedes hacer que vuelen, puedes desde crear tormentas de arena hasta quitarle el aliento a alguien. A grandes velocidades, puedes arrancar al árbol más viejo del suelo. O si lo deseas, mover las nubes para crear tormentas, o detenerlas – Itzel estaba sorprendida, no se le había ocurrido eso – Claro, debes practicar mucho y desearlo con todo tu corazón.

Rápidamente Itzel buscó su librito y comenzó a practicar algo simple como hacer una esfera de viento en su mano. Le era difícil pero se esforzaba en ello.

-Ustedes tranquilas – les dijo Jane a Laura y Viky al verlas desanimadas – los Elementos también las llamarán a ustedes. Ya verán. Es de ley, por que no somos de este mundo, este mundo es como un sueño para nosotras.

-Entonces, si vivimos entre sueños, ¿lo que soñamos aquí es la realidad? – pregunta Laura.

-Algo extraño, ¿no es verdad? La verdad no sé. Pero está la teoría de que si sueñan aquí con sus seres queridos del otro mundo, ellos las escucharan.

Las chicas se pusieron nostálgicas y tristes, ya llevaban mucho tiempo sin que sus padres tuviesen noticia de ellas.

Justo cuando el último rayo de Sol se escondió entre los árboles, Nick y Joe regresaron con apenas tres pequeños pescados.

-Lo sentimos, chicas, la pesca no es nuestro fuerte – comenta Joe todo empapado

-Debieron haberlo visto – se ríe Nick – Atrapó un pez grande, pero este lo jaló y cayó al río.

Todos soltaron la carcajada.

-Entonces, veamos si eres mejor cocinero que yo pescador – y le avienta la canasta con los pescados a Nick, quien la rebota y caen estos a las chicas, provocando que gritaran y persiguieran a los chicos un rato. Para cuando Erick, Kevin y Digmi regresaron, los tres pescados se estaban asando frente a la fogata.

-¿Pescado? – rió Kevin - ¿No son muy pequeños?

-Tranquilos – dice Digmi – Yo traje carne de cerdo para estos casos – dice caminando a sus cosas.

Digmi le parecía algo gracioso a Viky y Joe, Laura e Itzel no sabían que pensar, pero Nick no soportaba la idea de estar cerca de él. Kevin, Erick y Jane habían aprendido, en su viaje anterior, sobre toda clase de criaturas de este mundo y de la malicia y la lealtad que escondían cada una., por lo que le tenían confianza. A Joe le gustaba ver como Digmi se balanceaba de un lado al otro al caminar, incluso pensaba que criatura tan graciosa merecía una canción.

-Tenemos una mala noticia – dice Eric mientras disfrutaban el cerdo y los orgullosos pescados de Joe.

-Creemos que el Paso de Ruth está cerrado – sigue Kevin

-¿Cómo que cerrado? – pregunta Jane – Es un río, ¿cómo se puede cerrar un río?

-No exactamente cerrado – dice Digmi – Más bien, tomado, ocupado.

-¿Por quienes? – pregunta Nick.

-Parece que rebeldes, bandidos o piratas. Bárbaros al fin y al cabo – responde Eric – Gente no amistosa, pues.

-¿Qué tan malo es? – pregunta Laura.

-No sé si sean violentos, pero escuchamos a un comerciante que iba de regreso que mejor era no pasar por ahí. Cuidan el paso desde tierra y río, y lo tienen bloqueado. No sé quienes son ni que buscan, pero la gente los evita – dice Kevin.

-¿Qué opciones hay, entonces? – pregunta Joe.

-Adentrarnos en los bosques de Glelonia hasta evitarlo y luego volver al río, o al camino al menos, o hacer lo mismo del otro lado, de las rocas – responde Digmi con su chillona voz – De cualquier forma, será imposible seguir por el río.

-Pero no podemos dejar el agua, esos Demonios nos siguen el rastro, ¿no es así? – se alarma Itzel. Nick respondió a esa palabra, dándole un escalofrío. Jane lo notó.

-No lo sabemos realmente, no los hemos visto desde Glelonia – comenta Erick.

-Gracias al Cielo – dice Viky.

-El problema está – continua Digmi – en que tampoco sabemos que tan larga sea esta invasión, si se introdujo a Glelonia o al desierto, y no sabemos que tanto habrá que avanzar para rodearlos.

-Dijiste que en el desierto había un Laberinto, un paso secreto que nos podía llevar al Desierto, hacia la Ciudad Dorada, dices que nadie lo usa ni lo vigila. Nos podría servir – comenta Kevin.

-¿Para que querríamos ir al Desierto? – pregunta Itzel.

-Para de ahí girar hacia el mar en caminos seguros – responde Kevin.

-¿Un laberinto? Odio los laberintos – dice Viky – Me rompen la cabeza.

-¿El Laberinto nos podía ayudar a cruzar las filas enemigas sin ser notados? – pregunta Jane

-Sí.

-Pregunta – interviene Laura - ¿Por qué nadie lo usa ni nadie lo vigila?

Digmi suspira.

-En realidad es una tumba – todos contienen el aliento – Una enorme necrópolis de los reyes de antaño tallado en la roca del Valle. Los saqueadores de tumbas irrumpían en sus lechos robándose las riquezas con que los reyes se acostumbraban enterrar. Por eso los ingenieros de entonces construyeron enormes complejos de cámaras y pasillos para que los saqueadores se perdieran. De ahí que se conoce como Laberinto.

-¿Pero ningún gnomo del desierto se ha perdido ahí, o supera su sentido de orientación? – pregunta Kevin

-Ningún gnomo del desierto es tan irrespetuoso como para irrumpir el sueño de grandes reyes – dice Digmi molesto – Pero si no existe creación natural que nos desafíe, menos alguna creada por el mortal.

-¿Pero tú nos guiarías adentro? – pregunta Itzel - ¿Entrarías a esa tumba para orientarnos?

-Sólo si no hay opción. Además, nosotros no vamos a robar tesoros, vamos con buenas intenciones – asegura Digmi.

-Buena forma de engañar a la conciencia – asegura Laura, a lo que Digmi responde con una mirada inquisidora.

-¿No hay ahí algo de lo que nos tengamos que cuidar? – pregunta Nick

-No que yo sepa. Es una tumba, todo está muerto – asegura Digmi.

-Me da escalofríos la idea de pasar entre tantos reyes muertos – comenta Viky.

-Descuida, Viky, no será necesario pasar por ahí. Los "invasores" no habrán llegado tan adentro del desierto. Seguro podemos dar vuelta en el primer oasis que encontremos – dice Jane algo alterada – Mañana a primera hora cruzaremos el río y caminaremos cuanto sea posible cerca del río sin que los "invasores" nos noten, ¿de acuerdo? – pero antes de que alguien respondiera, Jane se levanta y camina hacia el río.

Minutos después, Nick le acompaña.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-Claro – y los dos se quedan viendo como la Luna se reflejaba en el agua. Tras un rato, Jane rompe el silencio - ¿Has tenido más pesadillas?

-Sí – responde Nick asustado – Y cada vez son peores.

-Lo sé – dice Jane.

-Me ha preguntado sobre lo que siento, sobre como veo a mis hermanos, a ustedes, sobre como creo que me ven. Y cada vez que intento evadirlo, me ataca más y más fuerte. Me llena un vacío y un odio incontrolable, y lo peor es que ni siquiera se por que. Pero... me da miedo ante todo – suspira – Joe dice que hace dos días, mientras dormíamos, lo golpeé con fuerza., como si estuviera enojado con él – Jane lo abraza.

-Tranquilo, Nick, sólo debes pensar en algo muy bueno, algo que te llene de felicidad y te ilumine el rostro. Y mantenerlo contigo – instintivamente Nick apretó la figura de oro que le colgaba del cuello y volteó hacia el campamento.

-Creo que ya lo encontré – sonrió.

-Entonces, guárdalo y no lo dejes ir – y le besó la frente antes de levantarse y regresar al campamento.

Digmi prefería, sobre todo, dormir al aire libre, así que Eric y Jane tenían la tienda para ellos solos, mientras los hermanos debían compartir espacio. Ya apagada la fogata y puestos los alambres de seguridad alrededor de las carpas, Kevin se escabulle entre las sombras y entra en la tienda de Jane.

-Eric, te molesta si hablo con Jane un rato – le pregunta Kevin.

-No, claro que no. ¿Te tardarás?

-No lo sé.

-Mejor me voy a dormir con tus hermanos, no vaya a ser que extrañen un tercer cuerpo.

-Cuidado, Joe dice que Nick reparte golpes de noche.

Y Erick, sabiendo perfectamente de qué se trataba, sale de la tienda, y antes de entrar en la de los Jonas, suelta un nostálgico suspiro de anhelo de algo imposible. Seguido, sonríe por Jane, y por Kevin. Nada mejor que ver a dos amigos felices. Entra a la tienda de los Jonas y se acomoda al lado de Joe, dejando a Nick del otro extremo y evitar así un golpe repentino.

-¿Qué te pasó hoy? – pregunta Kevin - ¿Estás bien?

-No quiero hablar de eso, Kevin.

-Está bien. Al menos déjame entonces abrazarte.

-Claro – y Kevin la abraza mientras ella se refugia entre sus brazos.

Todas las palabras de aliento, todas las frases de ánimo, de entusiasmo, se resumieron muy sencillamente en ese abrazo, que lo dijo todo, pero a la vez nada. Kevin y Jane durmieron abrazados esa noche, hasta que, al amanecer, Kevin despierta a Jane con un beso. Las tiendas se levantan, las provisiones de guardan, los chicos se aproximan al río, sin que las chicas vean, se quitan las camisas y se lavan el cuerpo como pueden pues son consientes del problema que es no traer desodorante. Veinte minutos más tarde, los tres botes entran de nuevo al río, pero en vez de seguir la corriente hacia el mar, sólo lo cruzan y se bajan en la otra orilla. Los chicos suben los botes y los esconden bajo montones de hierbas.

-Y ahora, a caminar.

Todos se acomodan las mochilas y comienzan a avanzar por las rocosas colinas, hacia el desierto, mientras más caminaban, menos hierba encontraban y más árida era la roca. Digmi los guía pero Kevin los dirige. Tras un rato de caminar, se sientan a comer y a contar anécdotas sobre cuando Joe se golpeó al aprende bicicleta, o como Viky descubrió nuevos usos del chocolate derretido, para luego ver a Joe y Nick actuar como estúpidos un momento provocando las risas de todos. Tras el medio día, continuaron su camino hacia el primer oasis. Donde se llevaron una sorpresa.

-Centauros – asegura Digmi al asomarse sobre las rocas – Malditos centauros traidores – Kevin, Digmi y Eric se asomaban por encima de las rocas viendo a esas criaturas – Viven en las estepas, entre el Desierto y Glelonia. Antes eran fieles a los magos, pero siempre han tenido sangre guerrera, son… verán… caballos ante todo – explicaba Digmi bastante molesto en el campamento, frente a todos – Seguramente están haciendo una revuelta a los hombres del Desierto, no sé por que, y buscan romper comunicación entre ellos y los magos.

-Significa que deben estar esperando todo aquel viajero que intente ir desde Glelonia hacia el Desierto – afirma Kevin.

-¿Cómo nosotros? – pregunta Viky y todos asienten con la cabeza.

-Pero es peor de lo que parece – continúa Digmi – Traen consigo la bandera del Jinete del Hambre.

-El Jinete del Hambre... ¿Te refieres a uno de los cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis? – preguntó Joe a lo que Digmi asintió.

Siguieron caminando hacia el desierto, más y más lejos del río. Antes del anochecer llegaron al segundo oasis. Ahí encontraron más centauros, en mayor número y mejor armados.

-No puede ser – suspira Jane preocupada.

-Me temo que mientras más avancemos encontraremos más de esos – respondía Kevin.

Los chicos reflexionaron un rato las cosas, y finalmente cayeron todos en la misma idea.

-Tendremos que cruzar el Laberinto – dijo Nick, provocando que las cuatro mujeres abrieran sus ojos al máximo.

-Estoy de acuerdo – respondieron Kevin, Joe y Eric.

-¿En verdad no hay opción? – preguntó Viky preocupada.

-No, me temo que no – respondió Eric.

-Entonces, a mal paso darle prisa – sugirió Laura bastante preocupada por la dedición.

La noche les agarró camino a la entrada y acamparon entre las rocas. Tanto ellos como ellas comenzaban a caer en la cuenta de que caminar un día entero, del alba al anochecer, les cansaba. ¿Por qué no había autos ahí? Se preguntaban, y se me imaginaban lo cómodo que sería seguir el camino en su lujosa camioneta.

-Eric, la idea no me gusta – le susurró Jane mientras los Jonas cantaban Burnin' Up para sus únicas tres fans presentes.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No sé, es extraño, es como si un escalofrío me llenara al pensar en ello. Pero me provoca más curiosidad que miedo. Es como si me invitara a ir, pero a la vez me advirtiera que no entrara.

-La última vez que sentiste eso, ¿qué pasó? ¿No nos ganamos boletos gratis para Placebo? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si nunca te hubieses atrevido a llamar a esa estación de radio?

-Pero no es lo mismo, Erick, si perdía ahí, lo peor que podía pasar es que no fuésemos al concierto. Acá no, acá no tengo ni idea de lo peor que pueda pasar – Eric la abraza.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien.

A la mañana siguiente, los jóvenes se levantaron y continuaron caminando esperando ver pronto la puerta del Laberinto. Después de la comida de medio día, tras caminar un rato, lograron ver en una parte de la montaña, dos colosales estatuas de dos hombres parados solemnemente con los brazos cruzados y usando largas coronas hacia arriba. Ambos colosos protegían una enorme puerta cuadrada con jeroglíficos escritos en los lados y arriba.

-¡Bienvenidos a la Ciudad de los Reyes! – dijo Digmi leyendo los grandes escritos de arriba mientras todos abrían la boca de par en par al acercarse a la puerta. Eran tan grandes que aún antes de llegar tenían que echar toda la cabeza hacia atrás para ver el final de las estatuas. Desde dentro, llegaba un extraño aroma a húmedo y un viento frío, acompañado con silbidos parecidos a extrañas voces. Los ocho humanos sintieron terribles escalofríos y dudaron.

-¿Saben qué? – comenta Itzel – Me estoy arrepintiendo de esto – dijo y todos asintieron.

Sin perder de vista la oscuridad del interior, caminaron en dirección contraria, pero un extraño sonido les llamó la atención, venía desde el valle. Eric se adelantó para asomarse y vio un grupo numeroso de centauros trotando y dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Les susurró a los chicos que se agacharan, y a la hora de hacerlo, Nick comenzó a sufrir un horrible dolor que todos notaron.

-Están aquí – susurró entre su dolor, Jane se acercó a él para calmarlo – Los Demonios están aquí.

Y antes de que alguien dijese algo, aquel horrible rugido que les apretaba la cabeza y provocaba el dolor en viejas heridas, como si ardiera, se escuchó. Eric y Kevin se asomaron como pudieron y vieron a esos horribles jinetes rojos cabalgar junto a los centauros, como marchando con ellos. Montados en esos caballos rojos que exhalaban fuego por boca y nariz, mientras sus rojos mantos ondeaban con el viento como si estuviesen ardiendo. El rugido del caballo, tan bestial como el de su jinete, resonaba en las rocas.

-Temo que ahora sí no hay opción – dijo Joe lo que todos pensaban.

-Pues vamos – dijo Kevin mientras, agachado, regresaba a la puerta. Cerró el puño, y al acercarse a la puerta lo abrió dejando ver una pequeña estrella flotando en su mano. Los demás le siguieron. Joe empujaba a Nick hacia la puerta para alejarse de los Demonios, Jane por detrás encendió en su mano una pequeña flama que alumbrara el lugar. Y así, los nueve viajeros se adentraron en la oscuridad del Laberinto, hasta que dejaron de preocuparse por los Demonios que los seguían y empezaron a preocuparse por lo que se escondía en las sombras a las que iban.

Las paredes de aquel oscuro laberinto estaban pintadas por escenas de hombres y mujeres de perfil que hacían distintas acciones, aquellos montados a caballo disparando flechas a un león, ofreciendo lo que parecía ser comida y regalos a hombres más altos, gente cosechando, gente haciendo jarrones o tejiendo, desde escenas cotidianas hasta representaciones de reyes hablando con otros reyes.

-Mira – señaló Nick hacia un dibujo – un minotauro – el dibujo ponía a un enorme minotauro hablando de frente con otros hombres – Y allá, centauros – Nick se veía fascinado por los dibujos.

-Antaño – explicaba Digmi – los humanos, los minotauros, los centauros, enanos y gnomos vivían en una completa armonía, donde las artes progresaban y había fiesta todos los días.

Laura quedó impresionada por un dibujo de unas mujeres aparentemente bailando, y otro donde un hombre y una mujer se daban la mano con una flor entre ellos. Siguieron caminando por horas y horas, con la dirección de Digmi, escogían por que puertas debían cruzar, que escaleras bajar, cuales subir. Los espacios podían ser tan grandes como un salón, o tan pequeños como para que cupiera una persona a la vez. Joe e Itzel comenzaron a sentirse extraños, sus indicios de claustrofobia empezaban a aturdirles. Pero el respiro que esperaban no tardó en llegar. En silencio, los nueve entraron en un gran salón rodeado por columnas gigantes, casi tanto como la de los colosos de fuera, perdiéndose de vista su altura.

-¿Podría alumbrar más esto? – se preguntó Kevin mientras hacía más grande su estrella y luego se la aventó a Nick como si fuese una pelota – Arrójala lo más lejos y alto que puedas – y Nick adoptó su pose de pitcher de baseball, tomó vuelo y lanzó la estrella con todas sus fuerzas. La estrella logró iluminar gran parte del salón, dejando ver su esplendor, su altura, su colosal dimensión perdida en la oscuridad. Todos, incluyendo al escéptico Digmi, abrieron la boca a más no poder al ver tan sorprende escena.

-El centro de la necrópolis – dijo Digmi – La Gran Sala Hipóstila - fascinados, miraron el gran salón hasta que la estrella cayó al suelo y se apagó.

Kevin encendió otra luz en su mano y continuaron caminando. Al no saber la hora pues no había Sol, fue el cansancio quien les avisó que era momento de acampar. Así que caminaron por entre las columnas buscando alguna pared, pero las filas y filas de columnas parecían interminables. Decidieron entonces levantar las casas de campaña entre dos columnas, Jane encendió una fogata mágica ante la ausencia de madera, y todos se sentaron alrededor a asar un par de conejos que Kevin conservaba. Nadie tenía intenciones de hablar, de cantar, de decir algo. El frío aire los tenía suspendidos en un estado constante de preocupación. Finalmente se decidieron a irse cada quien a su tienda. Esta vez, Digmi prefirió dormir con Jane y Eric que quedarse afuera.

-Oye – le pregunta Eric a Jane - ¿Desde hace cuánto tú y Kevin...? – Jane se pone nerviosa.

-Este.... bueno... desde el beso en el bosque – le contestó esperando que Eric se molestara o algo así.

-"Sólo el verdadero amor cura las heridas más profundas" – citó Eric recordando lo que los Magos les dijeron en su viaje anterior, los dos guardaron silencio y tras un rato dijo – Me alegra que seas tú.

-¿Perdón?

-Que me gusta la idea de que él es feliz, y que tú eres quien lo hace feliz, por que eso además te hace feliz a ti, y ¿qué mejor que ver a las dos personas que más le importan a uno felices?

-¿En serio? – preguntó Jane ya que no esperaba esa respuesta.

-Claro. Sé lo que te preguntas, y no, no me molesta en absoluto – le sonrió sinceramente – Además – suspiró mientras se acomodaba a dormir – Es tiempo de que busque a alguien que me ame.

-Lo encontrarás, ya verás – y Jane le besó la cabeza antes de caer los dos dormidos.

Nick tuvo una pesadilla. Sudó más que nunca y se anduvo moviendo, Kevin y Joe lo despertaron varias veces, pero cuando volvía a dormir regresaba al mismo alboroto. Kevin decidió encender su lámpara mágica y ponerla en la cabeza de Nick, lo que pareció calmarle, pero Joe y Kevin tuvieron que cubrirse con las mantas para que la luz no les molestara. Itzel estaba despierta, no podía dormir por el miedo, y la claustrofobia, y el aire fétido y frío que tenía ese lugar. Se quedó casi toda la noche viendo el techo de la casa de campaña, hasta que un extraño sonido le llamó la atención, venía de fuera y parecía como si varias ramas estuviesen crujiendo, no había madera por ahí y eso Itzel lo sabía muy bien. Para acrecentar su temor, una sombra, parecida a una mano, se movía por la carpa de la tienda del otro lado, buscando el borde, y al encontrarlo, unos esqueléticos dedos la tomaron y comenzaron a abrir la tienda, Itzel estaba paralizada, su boca y sus manos no reaccionaban y sus ojos no podían moverse de esa mano. Cuando una esquelética y pútrida cara se asomó de la oscuridad, mirándole directamente a los ojos, por instinto, Itzel soltó una ráfaga de viento que empujó lejos a esa extraña criatura y a la vez deshizo la tienda. Las otras dos hermanas despertaron y moviendo la carpa vieron a Itzel pálida como mármol y soltar un tremendo grito de miedo que hizo que los demás despertaran y salieran de sus tiendas. Cuando los nueve voltearon a su alrededor, sus caras se hicieron tan pálidas como la de Itzel, pues decenas y decenas de esqueletos, cuerpos putrefactos y momias caminaban hacia ellos, zombis retorciéndose en la oscuridad.

-¡Vámonos! – gritó Kevin y todos inmediatamente agarraron sus maletas y lo que pudieron, los Jonas desenfundaron sus espadas, Kevin, Jane y Eric prepararon sus arcos, y las chicas tomaron una antorcha de fuego cada una para alumbrar. Jane hizo más grande el fuego para alumbrar más espacio y cayó en cuenta de que estaban rodeados, además, por las columnas bajaban más muertos arrastrándose como arañas. Jane levantó la mano y tras decir unas palabras en un idioma desconocido, una enorme flama surgió de sus dedos y se expandió iluminando la sala, al girar al brazo, el fuego dibujó círculos y muchas líneas de fuego rodearon al grupo apartando a todos los zombis.

-¡Vamos! ¡Todos juntos, no se separen! – dijo al disipar su fuego y encontrar camino libre.

Y los nueve corrieron mientras más y más muertos salían de quien-sabe-donde e intentaban alcanzarlos, pero eran muy lentos para ello. Los chicos corrieron hasta que aliento se les terminó, pareciendo que dejaron a los zombis atrás.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí a como de lugar! – decía Laura desesperada - ¡Sácanos de aquí, Digmi! – el gnomo estaba tan asustado como ella.

-¡Por acá, síganme! – y los guió por una puerta en la primera pared que lograron divisar.

Entraron en un medio pasillo largo, caminado lo más rápido que sus cansados cuerpos les permitían, y al salir a un salón más amplio, notaron que por la única puerta venían más zombis.

-¡Al diablo! – y Eric cambia su arco por dos espadas cortas a la hora de arrojarse contra ellos. Los chicos gritan y se lanzan también contra los zombis mientras Kevin y Jane disparan flechas, hasta que se ven en la necesidad de cambiarlas por sus espadas. Las momias no usaban armas, ni tenían gran fuerza, así que fue fácil vencerlas. Eric iba cercenando piernas mientras golpeaba con el codo, Joe y Nick sólo lanzaban espadazos a diestra y siniestra, pero esquivando golpes como si fuese un reflejo dominado, siempre protegiendo a las chicas. Jane y Kevin peleaban codo a codo, como buena pareja y protegiéndose la espalda el uno al otro, Kev usaba golpes rápidos y certeros, mientras Jane hacía oscilar su espada curva como si estuviese bailando sacando hilos de fuego que quemaban a los muertos. Itzel probó una nueva técnica en la que hacía que el viento dibujara círculos alrededor de su enemigo y los hiciese girar vertiginosamente hasta arrojarlo contra alguna pared. Digmi, Laura y Viky esquivaban los pedazos de zombi que caían a su alrededor mientras avanzaban hacia la puerta. Con paso libre, el grupo siguió por otro pasillo, donde había más puertas, Digmi los guió por la más angosta, y luego doblaron hacia la derecha en una intersección. Habían estado bajando hasta llegar a la Gran Sala, pero ahora subían escaleras, y subían. En algunas salas grandes, se encontraban ocasionalmente con más momias, quienes no hacían más que rasguñar; Nick no se alejaba de Viky, así como Joe de Itzel, aunque Itzel parecía poder defenderse mejor que Joe; incluso Nick empujó a Viky para protegerla del rasguño de una momia. Al llegar a la siguiente sala de gran tamaño, notaron que esta tenía pequeños caminos a sobre nivel que estaban rodeados por cientos y cientos de escarabajos.

-Adelante, caminen con cuidado, no se caigan – decía Kevin mientras uno a uno caminaba por ese angosto camino.

Los pequeños espacios quedaron atrás y parecía que iban de salón en salón, más amplios y cada vez más grandes. Varias horas más tarde, al llegar a una sala más grande, escucharon más sonidos de gente que les seguía, pero esta vez no eran simples momias, eran esqueletos armados con escudos y espadas viejas que veían, si tuviesen ojos, con furia a estos jóvenes. Estas momias armadas echaron a correr contra los jóvenes, a lo que Eric, Jane y Kevin respondieron con flechas y espadazos.

-¡¡Llévatelos, Digmi, - gritaba Kev – Sácalos de aquí!! – decía mientras Jane arrojaba grandes llamaradas de fuego contra las momias, y Kev conjuraba un gran haz de luz.

Los demás continuaron con el gnomo de frente, hacia la siguiente sala, más grande que la anterior, que para su sorpresa estaba repleta de más de esas armadas momias prohibiéndoles el paso. Itzel echó a volar a una pero otra se puso en su lugar. Detrás de ellos llegaron Kev, Jane y Eric, heridos por la pelea, pero dispuestos a seguir peleando. Las momias empezaron a marchar hacia ellos en una formación digna del mejor ejército, y de repente los chicos se vieron completamente rodeados, sin posibilidades de escapar. Jane se preparó a lanzar el mismo conjuro del campamento.

Nick comenzó a sentirse mareado, la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas, se puso completamente pálido, y sudó como si estuviera dentro de un horno. Giró la cabeza hacia una puerta lateral y dijo en un leve susurro:

-Están aquí.... los tres.... Ya llegaron.

Las momias estaban a punto de atacar cuando la tierra se estremeció, el polvo del techo cayó y un profundo y horrible rugido tronó en toda la ciudad. El dolor, el ardor y el punzante dolor de cabeza les avisó de quien se trataba. Las momias se detuvieron, se vieron las unas a las otras y luego voltearon en dirección al rugido, que se volvió a escuchar. Tan rápido como llegaron, se fueron, metiéndose en los mismos agujeros por donde habían salido.

-¡Corran! – gritó Jane cuando tuvieron paso libre, justo al momento de un tercer rugido.

Otro largo pasillo, dos escaleras más y llegaron a otra enorme sala, aún más amplia que la sala anterior. Otro rugido más y la tierra tembló, haciendo caer un par de estatuas, que al romper contra el suelo, lo rompieron a este también haciendo una enorme grieta que revelaba un profundo y largo abismo. Curioso es que de este provenía un helado y fétido viento seguido por el coro de varias voces lamentándose.

-Una puerta al Hades – dedujo Kevin mientras el suelo se rompía haciendo la grieta más grande.

-¿Cómo cruzaremos? – preguntó Laura.

Otro rugido, y una estatua cayó sobre la grieta haciendo un puente, pero perdiéndose y cayendo en trozos al abismo. Una extraña luz verde rodeaba a los objetos que caían y Viky creyó a ver visto caras en esa luz.

-¡Un puente! – sugirió Itzel.

Eric y Jane tuvieron la misma idea y sacaron la pólvora de ella, la esparcieron alrededor de una columna y la hicieron explotar, haciendo que la columna cayera sobre la gruta de lado a lado.

-Vamos, uno por uno – decía Digmi mientras empezaron a cruzar la gruta. Otro rugido, más cerca que el anterior, les hizo acelerar el paso, y Joe casi resbala cuando la columna giró un poco a un lado.

Lograron cruzar y entrar al siguiente salón, el viento era distinto, ya no era tan pesado ni mal oliente, y en de la puerta contraria podía verse un muy pequeño destello de luz.

-¡Estamos cerca, ya casi llegamos, corran! – decía Joe con felicidad mientras arrastraba a su débil hermano Nick, aturdido por cada rugido que escuchaban.

Corrieron por el amplio salón lo más que pudieron, y otro rugido hizo quebrar la tierra.

-¡Kev, espera! – le detiene Jane - ¡Esos Demonios nos seguirán aún si salimos de aquí, pero podemos encerrarlos!

-¡¿Qué tienes en mente?!

-¡Tirar las columnas y bloquear la puerta, si mis suposiciones son ciertas, todo se vendrá abajo, y tal vez, la Puerta al Hades que vimos atrás los absorba!

-¡Buena idea! ¡Eric! – y los tres se detuvieron, mientras los demás se acercaban a la puerta contraria.

Sacaron la pólvora y comenzaron a esparcirla en varias columnas. Otro rugido hizo que Nick se doblara de dolor y una parte del techo cayera contra el suelo y abriera otra grieta, desde la cual se oían más voces lamentadas. Jane sonrió, su plan tal vez funcionaría. Otro rugido, casi seguido del anterior, llamó la atención de todos hacia la puerta del interior, pudiéndose ver ya una brillante luz roja. Jane tomó un poco de su pólvora e hizo un camino con ella hasta la grieta en el suelo, que estaba a la mitad de la sala.

-¡Jane! – le gritó Kev al ver como una enorme bestia flameada, similar a un dragón con el cuerpo ardiendo en llamas, entraba por la puerta y se dirigía a ella. Seguido de él apareció otra criatura envuelta en llamas parecida esta a una enorme serpiente con alas de murciélago, y entre los dos se asomó una bestia de fuego con el cuerpo aparentemente de un reptil, dos enormes garras de león, alas de águila y la cara de una mujer gritando enojada. Todos los dolores y ardores de los chicos se intensificaron, y Nick simplemente perdió la conciencia, por lo que Joe tuvo que cargarlo por completo. Los tres Demonios rugieron al unísono, quebrando aún más las paredes y haciendo caer rocas sobre el suelo y dibujar una grieta hacia el Hades que dividía a Jane de los demás.

-¡¡Jane!! – gritó Kev al notarlo.

Los tres demonios se acercaron a la joven, quien desenfundó la espada y la hizo arder en llamas.

-¡Soy Salamandra portadora de los Secretos del Fuego Eterno! – conjuraba mientras el Demonio con cara de mujer sacaba un látigo de su mano de león - ¡De la Luz y la Vida! ¡Tu Fuego Infernal no me dañará! – y el Demonio soltó el golpe contra Jane, quien lo resistió usando su propia espada dibujando un gran halo de luz al choque.

-¡¡Jane!! – le grita Kev asustado - ¡Usa esto! – y le arroja la lámpara que los magos le regalaron.

Jane corre a atraparla, pero la serpiente gigante la golpea y la lámpara queda al borde de la grieta, lejos de Jane. Mientras más caminaban esos Demonios, más temblaba la tierra y más se agrietaban las paredes, las columnas y el suelo. Por si no bastaba con los dolores y el ardor, el horrible olor a azufre de los Demonios se mezclaba con el de cientos de cuerpos putrefactos que venía desde las grietas.

-¡¡A mí, nunca me vencerán!! – gritaba Jane mientras conjuraba una enorme llamarada de fuego que golpeó a los tres Demonios, estos respondieron con poderosos golpes, ante los que Jane tuvo que usar toda su energía para envolverse en el halo de luz protector. La joven hechicera se estaba agotando, y otro golpe de un Demonio la hizo caerse hacia atrás, aún con la espada en alto.

-¡¡Váyanse!! – les gritó a los chicos - ¡¡Váyanse de aquí!!

-¡¡No, no me iré sin ti!! – Kev corrió hacia ella, pero Eric tuvo que agarrarlo para que no fuese aplastado por una roca. Desde la otra puerta, los demás no sabían si huir y dejarlos, o quedarse ahí, paralizados por el miedo y el dolor.

-¡¡Vete al Infierno!! – gritaba Jane mientras se levantaba como podía, y golpeando con su flameante espada el suelo, quebrando y abriendo más la grieta. La serpiente gigante avanzó hacia Jane, pero su parte del suelo quebró y cayó estrepitosamente, siendo jalado por luces verdes que le rodeaban, y soltando un agudo chillido mientras inútilmente se aferraba al suelo; finalmente cayó al abismo. El dragón dio un paso hacia Jane mientras esta conjuraba enormes columnas de fuego que giraban a su alrededor y golpeaban a los Demonios - ¡¡Seré absorbida por las llamas, pero no caeré en las sombras!! ¡¡Mi cuerpo podrá quemarse, pero mi espíritu jamás será corrompido!!

El dragón golpeó una columna del salón, que al caer abrió más la grieta y de igual forma que el anterior, este Demonio fue absorbido por las luces verdes. Jane comenzó a sangrar por la frente y la nariz debido al esfuerzo, sus músculos le ardían y sus huesos estaban apunto de romperse. Entonces entendió que éste sería el fin de todas las cosas para ella, que no iría más lejos de ahí, que su camino había terminado, pero que debía hacer de esta, su última pelea, la más memorable. Miró a Kev, quien la veía desesperado sin poder hacer nada, diciendo con su cabeza "No, no". Jane le lanzó un beso y luego le dijo "Adios" antes de voltear y echarse a correr contra el Demonio. Preparó su espada, desplegó todo su poder en ella y la clavó en la infernal bestia. Acto seguido, explotó, soltando una gran nube de llamas por toda la sala, que hizo quebrar todas y cada una de las columnas. Eric jaló a Kevin y se cubrió tras una roca, pasado esto, corrió hacia la puerta mientras los demás ya se le habían adelantado. Todos corrieron siguiendo a Digmi, esquivando partes del Laberinto que les caían a pedazos. Llegando al último salón, desde donde podían ver la salida y la luz del Sol que por ella entraba, escucharon una segunda explosión, tan fuerte como la anterior, que decía que la pólvora estalló. Las paredes se venían sobre ellos, las columnas se partían y caían y el techo se les iba cayendo encima. Una gran nube de polvo les venía siguiendo el paso, y tras esta, una enorme nube de fuego. Los chicos corrieron aún más rápido y al salir al fin, giraron hacia las rocas y se alejaron de la puerta tanto como pudieron, mientras de ésta salía fuego y polvo que derrumbaba a los colosos que la protegían, cerrando el Laberinto para siempre.

Kevin se dejó caer en el suelo y soltó el grito de dolor más profundo que sus pulmones le permitieron, golpeó el suelo y comenzó a llorar. El dolor y el ardor de los Demonios se había disipado, y en cambio, un dolor en el corazón los afligía a todos.


	5. Capítulo 5: Recuerdos

El timbre suena. Kevin, de 16 años, baja corriendo las escaleras tan rápido como puede, tanto que casi tropieza.

-Yo abro, mamá – y al abrir la puerta encuentra a sus amigos de la escuela, Eric y Jane, de 16 años también. Los tres se saludan, Kev los hace pasar y muy amablemente los guía hacía la sala de estar, donde el Sr., la Sra. y dos jovencitos de 14 y 11 años los saludan.

-Bueno... Papá, mamá – ríe Kev nervioso mientras los presenta – Ellos son Eric y Jane del Colegio

-Mucho gusto, señora - se acerca Jane – Gracias por invitarnos.

-Ay, no, querida, gracias por venir. Kevin habla todo el día sobre ustedes dos.

-Mamá... – le interrumpe Kev – Y pues, ya conocen a Joe – Joe saluda – y aquel es mi hermanito Nick - Jane mira a Nick con dulzura.

-Hola, Nick – y el niño se sonroja al verla

-Hola – sonríe Nick con un orgullo que esconde su sonrojo del modo que caracteriza a los chicos de esa edad.

-Y este es mi hermano Frankie, el más pequeño de todos – le presenta Kevin al más pequeño de los Jonas.

Eric sólo se remite a saludar, pues es un chico de por de más callado, ropa de buen vestir, incluso anteojos y delgado; Jane es más relajada, usando jeans, colores rozados por demás, pareciendo obvio ser su color predilecto, y dejando caer su largo y sedoso cabello. Tras los saludos, la señora los pasa al comedor, donde disfrutan de una agradable y deliciosa comida preparada por ella.

-Deberías conocer a Mandy – dice Joe tras reír de un chiste contado por Jane – Es genial esa chica. Tea caería muy bien.

-Joe se la pasa hablando de ella todo el tiempo. Es una chica adorable, y conoce a toda la familia – dice la señora mientras Joe se sonroja.

-Escuché que estaban en un club de literatura en la escuela, ¿es verdad? – pregunta el señor

-Sí, papá – responde Kev – Bueno, Eric sabe más de esto. Explícales.- le codea Kev, a lo que Eric se pone nervioso, todos voltean a verlo, se acomoda los lentes y toma el valor de hablar.

-Básicamente somos un grupo de lectura. El profesor nos da un libro para leer en la semana y lo vamos comentando durante ésta. El profesor es muy accesible y carismático, y además, su padre es doctor en Harvard y de vez en cuando trae libros raros y viejos – Eric respira tras haber dicho tanto, seguramente lo más que había dicho frente a más de tres personas.

-Suena interesante – responde la señora.

-¡Es increíble! – asegura Kev – Últimamente andamos con Shakespeare, y Eric tiene una forma tan hermosa de leerlo que... wow... me encanta. Gracias a Eric amo a Shakespeare – y lo abraza, a lo que Eric responde con una risa nerviosa.

-Escuché que tú cantas, Nick, ¿no es así? – le pregunta repentinamente Jane a lo que el chico se pone nervioso de ser el centro de atención.

-Sí. Estoy en planes para grabar mi propio disco.

-Estamos muy orgullosos de él – asegura la Señora – Será un rompe corazones de la música – pareciese que lo único que buscara la señora fuese avergonzar a sus hijos. Nick fulmina a su madre con la mirada.

-Seguro será todo un galán – ríe Jane lo que a Nick le sorprende y le intimida.

Kev llevó en alguna ocasión a Eric y a Jane a su casa a leer "Sueños de una noche de Verano" y mientras Eric le explica a Kevin como funciona el amor de los personajes, se escucha azotar la puerta principal. Los tres voltean y ven a Nick subiendo rápido las escaleras.

-¿Nick, estás bien? – pregunta su mamá, pero parece que Nick no la escuchó y cerró con fuerza también la puerta de su cuarto.

-Voy por un vaso de agua – dice Jane mientras Kev y Eric siguen con el asunto del amor. Pero Jane se desvía y sube las escaleras, discretamente se mete al cuarto de Kevin y sale al tejado, donde ve a Nick sentado, escondiendo su cara entre sus rodillas, de espaldas a la ventana de su propio cuarto.

-Hola – le saluda, pero Nick no le contesta – Oye, ¿estás bien? – dice mientras se acomoda a su lado. Pero cuando Nick levanta su cara, se le ven los ojos húmedos, la respiración cortada y su cara más triste que nunca, llorando con fuerza.

-Me dijo que no – soltó Nick llorando – la chica que me gusta me dijo que no quería volverme a ver – Jane se acercó a él y lo abrazó – dijo que era muy torpe y... – abrazó a Jane y siguió llorando en sus brazos.

-No llores – le consolaba Jane – No vale la pena – pero Nick seguía llorando con fuerzas - ¿Ella es ciega? – le pregunta de repente, a lo que Nick la mira extrañado.

-No, ¿por?

-Es que se me hace imposible que no haya visto lo guapo y lindo que eres – le dice sonriendo mientras Nick dejaba de llorar, avergonzado – Digo con esos lindos ojos que tienes... espera... ¿dónde están? – y saca un pañuelo y le limpia los ojos quitándole las lágrimas - ¡Ahí están! – Nick se aparta, ocultando otra vez su cara en sus rodillas

-No soy un niño pequeño, no me trates así – le dice avergonzado, pues no estaba molesto

-Esta bien, lo siento – contesta Jane riendo. Se queda junto a él un rato, en silencio, sólo mirando el árbol de enfrente. Nick se asoma y la mira apenado.

-¿En verdad crees que tengo lindos ojos? – a lo que Jane ríe dulcemente.

-Éste, chicos – les explicaba el profesor al club de literatura – es un libro muy viejo que mi padre encontró hace ya muchos años. Es un cuento antiguo sobre un mundo distinto, dice que quien lea correctamente podrá entrar al Mundo de los Sueños. Pero cuidado, que te muestra todo lo que vemos en los Sueños, desde nuestros más profundos deseos hasta nuestras más horribles pesadillas – la campana sonó y los chicos se retiraron. Kevin, de 17 años ya, Jane y Eric se acercan con el profesor a ver más de cerca el libro, y tras hablar con él unos minutos, él les pide que cuiden el libro mientras va y viene al salón. Jane, curiosa lo abre.

-¡Esto es griego clásico! – dice Eric emocionado.

-Tú sabes leer, griego, ¿no es así? – le pregunta Kev

-¿Qué dice aquí? – pregunta Jane acercándose a la primera frase de la primera página, escrita con letras doradas

-"Quien diga las palabras como es adecuado, se verterá en lo que es para él el mundo de los sueños, y siendo sus sueños más vivos, lo que sueñe en ese mundo será la realidad. Abrid, Puerta de las Siete Dimensiones, y mostradme al camino hacia los sueños" – recita Eric en griego, pero antes de poderlo traducir la luz se fue y empezó a hacer un frío repentino. El cuarto tembló, ventanas y paredes se rompieron, y todo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Un fuerte chillido les obligó a cubrirse los oídos. La cabeza comenzó a darles vuelta, el cuerpo se tensó y todos sus músculos se cansaron, y sin previo aviso, el piso desapareció. Y mientras el vertiginoso vórtice los arrastraba, la cabeza les dolía y el cuerpo pedía a gritos un descanso, giraban y giraba y giraba sin control alguno.

Jane caminaba por un parque junto a Kev, de 18 años. Ambos vestían diferente, mezclilla y sudaderas, sino de completamente negras al menos de colores oscuros. Jane usaba menos rosa, al punto de ser nulo y su ropa era más discreta y oscura, ocultando su figura y su belleza natural; de igual forma se había cortado el cabello, no más allá de la nuca, y lo traía alborotado, pero no descuidado. Kevin, por su lado, tenía un semblante oscuro y pensativo, y su mirada se perdía en el suelo conforme caminaban. Ambos iban juntos por el camino de los ciclistas, era medio día pero el clima nublado lo hacía parecer más tarde.

-... y grabaríamos un disco, y haríamos giras y demás – le contaba Kevin a Jane

-Pero es Disney, Kevin, ya ves como terminaron los demás chicos que empezaron en Disney – respondía Jane contrariada – Britney Spears, Lindsey Lohan, Aaron Carter, es hacer un pacto con el diablo. – Kevin suelta una carcajada.

-No todos terminaron así. Christina Aguilera, por ejemplo. ¡Justin hasta hizo video con Madonna! La oportunidad es maravillosa, el impulso es increíble, tú lo sabes. Bueno, primero debemos mostrar que...

-Pueden hacer dinero – interrumpe Jane a lo que Kev le mira molesto.

-No lo hago por el dinero, si es lo que insinúas. Nick me lo pidió, Joe también, somos un equipo, una banda, somos los Hermanos Jonas – ahora Jane soltó la carcajada.

-¿Entonces sin ti no son nada?

-No, tampoco, sabes lo talentoso que es Nick, y lo creativo que es Joe pero... no sé... hay algo cuando toco con ellos que me... gusta... me tranquiliza. Me hace dejar las pesadillas.

Un ciclista pasó a su lado a media velocidad, y los chicos guardaron silencio hasta que desapareciera del otro lado.

-¿Sigues teniendo esos malos sueños? – le pregunta Jane con un semblante más oscuro y serio.

-Sí. Y cada vez son peores, por que ahora involucra a mis hermanos. Y a otras chicas, que no reconozco, pero... son horribles.

-Eso explica que sean tan cursis sus letras – dice Jane apática, Kevin la mira severo.

-Prefiero eso a quejarme todos los días sobre lo triste y deprimente que es la vida. Y aunque viera el mismo Infierno, lo que me calmaría sería una "cursi" y "boba" canción de amor – Kevin comenzaba a molestarse.

-No sabes como es el Infierno – dice Jane sombría bajando la mirada y perdiéndola entre los arbustos.

-Lo siento – se acerca buscando abrazarla pero Jane da un paso atrás – No quise...

-No importa, Kevin. La verdad, te entiendo. Yo también he tenido esas pesadillas aún, sólo que son recuerdos. Derrotamos a ese Demonio en Andalasia hace mucho tiempo, y aún así, lo veo en mi mente todavía. Perdóname si no puedo pensar en otra cosa más que en lo "triste" y "deprimente" que es mi vida – dijo sarcásticamente - Prefiero quejarme a vivir una mentira, evadiendo lo que es real.

-No sabes si fue real – los dos se comenzaban a molestar el uno con el otro – Y no estoy evadiendo nada. Estoy viviendo el presente, intento disfrutar a mi familia, a mis hermanos en cuanto pueda. Eso ya pasó, quedó atrás, y debemos superarlo.

-Para mí será más difícil. Pero como quieras, la decisión es tuya y veo que ya la has tomado. Si crees que es lo mejor, adelante, hazlo – y con paso firme Jane caminó lejos de Kevin.

-¡Sabes que no lo haría si tuviera un razón más fuerte! – le grita Kevin impulsivamente, y luego se reprime a sí mismo por tan tonta frase.

-¿Cómo qué, Kevin? ¿Qué puede ser más importante para ti que tu familia? – le dice Jane, ya no molesta si no obviando el: no hay nada más importante que tu familia. Kevin piensa "Tú, me negaría si me pidieras que me quedara contigo", pero no lo dice. Tres ciclistas más pasan a su lado, los chicos nuevamente se quedan callados esperando a que desaparezcan.

-Eric y yo fuimos aceptados en Harvard – dice Jane resignada, pero triste – Si llegas a andar por allá, no dudes en pasar a saludar.

-Lo haré – contesta Kevin entristecido.

Una preocupada Jane, ya de 20 años, guardando el mismo estilo rockero, camina presurosa por las salas de un hospital. Detrás de ella camina al mismo ritmo un Eric de la misma edad, completamente diferente al estudiante aplicado de la preparatoria, atlético ahora, sin lentes, con la mirada más despierta y ropa más casual, aún así, holgada para ocultar su figura. Siguiendo un largo pasillo llegan a una pequeña sala de espera donde ven a los Señores Jonas, Joe y Kevin, el rostro de este último se ilumina al verlos, y con paso rápido se les acerca. Kevin estaba pálido como mármol, al igual que el resto de su familia.

-Lo siento. Llegamos en cuanto pudimos. ¿Cómo está Nick? – pregunta Jane en voz baja antes de todo.

-Gracias por venir. No sabemos, lo están tratando y esperamos respuestas.

-¿Estás bien? – le pregunta Eric preocupado.

-¿Yo? N... No. Mi hermano está... y yo... - Jane abraza a Kevin – No creí que fuesen a venir, después de que... – le susurra.

-Olvídalo, Kevin – le calma Jane – para algo son los amigos – Kevin abraza también a Eric.

Por fin, un médico se acerca con los señores y los otros cuatro ponen atención. Entre lo que dice, asegura que Nick ya está estable y se recuperará, pero que sigue débil y que podrían pasar a verlo, sólo los familiares; por lo que Eric y Jane esperan.

Al día siguiente, tras una agitada siesta en su cama de hospital, Nick despierta. El cuarto se le hace completamente extraño, aún se siente agotado, gira los ojos y ve que su comida se enfría a su lado; de repente, mirando al sillón, reconoce a Jane, lo que le saca una sonrisa.

-Tu madre está afuera arreglando algo con las enfermeras, me pidió te echara un ojo mientras no estaba. Eric, Joe y Kevin fueron a comer algo, se morían de hambre.

-Gracias... – es lo primero que dice Nick con su débil voz – Gracias por quedarte conmigo.

Jane se acerca a él y le ayuda a sentarse.

-No hay de qué – y luego un corto silencio – Seguro tienes hambre, come antes de que se enfríe la comida.

-No tengo hambre, gracias

-Debes comer algo, Nicholas, es lo que el médico ordenó – le dice severa.

-No me digas Nicholas – dice mientras se acerca la comida, un menú especial para su enfermedad. Comienza a comer, de poco a poco aunque nada se le antoja. Tras un rato de tener la mirada perdida en la comida dice – Tuve miedo, ¿sabes? Tuve mucho miedo.

-Lo sé – le dice Jane maternal mientras se acerca a él, al ver como los ojos de Nick se humedecen de lágrimas le abraza la cabeza. Nick ya no llora, como de niño, pero muestra su tristeza a su modo.

No puedo evitar sentirme tan débil, tan frágil, tan... vulnerable.

Jane lo suelta y lo mira directo a los ojos.

-Mírame, Nick. No lo eres. Estás cosas pasan, a veces nadie lo prevé. Pero eso no significa que eres débil. Apuesto a que Nicholas Jonas puede enfrentar muchas clases de problemas y salir adelante, como este. ¡Mírate! Lograste vencer esto, ganaste. Ahora te toca seguir adelante, mostrarle al mundo quien eres en verdad y no importar los retos que se te pongan, avanzar y seguir. No te quedes estancado, Nick, yo no lo permitiré.

-¿En serio? – Nick estaba fascinado con lo que escuchaba

-Por supuesto, si necesitas hablar con alguien más que tus hermanos, ya sabes, un punto de vista femenino. No dudes en mensajearme, siempre te contestaré, ¿ok? Por que yo nunca, Nick, nunca te dejaré caer – Nick sonrió, iluminándose la cara por completo, y luego se lanzó a abrazarla. Suspiró.

-En verdad creí que iba a ....

-Calla, no lo digas. Por que no pasó, y no pasará sino hasta que seas viejo y puedas ver a tus nietos reírse de lo antiguas que son tus canciones – Nick rió.


	6. Capítulo 6: Los Jinetes del Desierto

Nick salió de sus pensamientos para mirar a su alrededor, y verse así mismo en aquel extraño mundo, acompañado por sus hermanos, tres fans, un amigo de Kev y un extraño gnomo. Estaba sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas y mirando la pequeña fogata de enfrente donde se asaba la comida del día. Los demás, excepto Kevin, estaban alrededor del fuego, comiendo en silencio. Nadie hablaba, nadie reía, nadie decía nada ni hacía ruido alguno, y quien lo hiciese se sentía apenado. El dolor y el ardor de los Demonios se había disipado, y en cambio, un dolor en el corazón los afligía a todos; era ya muy tarde para llorar, pero aún muy temprano para recordar. Joe jugaba con su flauta entre sus dedos, con la mirada perdida en la arena, al lado de Itzel, quien no sabía si abrazarle o esperar. Viky y Laura comían en silencio, y sus gestos cambiaron sólo al probar la delicia que comían ese día. A su lado, Digmi y Eric veían un mapa y discutían, en una voz muy baja, sobre cual sería la mejor ruta para llegar al mar. Kevin, abstracto también en sus pensamientos, estaba sentado en las sombras, de espalda al fuego, mirando las estrellas, que en el Desierto despejado se podían admirar libremente; a un lado de él yacía su comida, fría y sin tocar. A la hora de dormir, todos se recostaban en las pocas mantas que traían, pues con todo lo que pasó dejaron las tiendas en el Laberinto, sin embargo, no eran necesarias, pues ni hacía frío ni viento. Se asignaron a Kevin, Joe, Digmi y Eric a hacer guardia nocturna por turnos de dos horas; Nick se ofreció pero seguía débil, y aunque ya no escuchaba al Demonio en su cabeza, esta le seguía doliendo a ratos. Joe hizo la primera guardia, que empezó a las 10, así que le tocó escuchar a todos platicar en susurros. Itzel, que no quería dormir, fue a sentarse junto a Joe.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-Por supuesto.

Los dos se quedaron viendo las estrellas, en silencio. A Itzel se le salía de la boca la pregunta: ¿cómo estás?, pero no se dejaba decirla creyendo ser inoportuna. En cambio buscaba otra cosa de qué conversar.

-Se ven hermosas las estrellas hoy, ¿no crees? – dice Joe, sacándole un gran suspiro de alivio a Itzel.

-Sí, es verdad. Tan claras y brillantes. Como si se presumieran a sí mismas, y dijeran a gritos: "Hey, aquí estamos, mírenos" – Joe río

-Cierto. Y vayan que llaman nuestra atención - finalmente Joe abrazó a Itzel y ambos se quedaron hasta la media noche viéndolas y contando chistes; Joe pudo reír naturalmente, y esa noche pudo descansar. Al acercarse a Kevin para despertarlo, este se levantó.

-Estoy despierto – y con paso firme se fue al puesto de vigilancia sin decir más.

Eric se despertó poco después de empezar ser su turno, y caminó presuroso hacia Kevin.

-¿Por qué no me levantaste?

-No quería molestarte – responde Kevin al tiempo que se levantaba.

-No es una molestia, Kevin... – pero el hermano Jonas caminó hacia su catre y se acostó. Esa noche, como las anteriores, no durmió.

Digmi los levantó a todos, bastante despierto por haber sido el último en hacer guardia, justo al alba. El clima ahora sí era frío y las chicas encendieron nuevamente la fogata para calentarse. Desayunaron un poco de pan, que Laura guardaba muy bien para que no se llenaran de arena. Itzel externó sus deseos de un poco de leche, y tras hablar un rato con Joe, pareciese que el silencioso humor se terminaba. Sólo Kevin y Nick se retraían. No tardaron, tras desayunar, en levantarse y seguir la caminata. Con Digmi y Eric la frente, lograron encontrar un muy pequeño oasis en medio de las rocas, y los chicos corrieron a beber de ella. Las niñas estaban felices por poderse lavar al cara y el cabello a gusto, y a penas sus desnudos pies tocaron el agua cayeron en la cuenta de lo realmente duro que había sido el viaje.

-No lo sentí – aseguraba Laura – hasta ahora.

-Eso es por que deseaste poder resistir el viaje –asegura Eric – Es parte de la magia de este lugar.

-Entonces si deseo un aire acondicionado, ¿aparecerá frente a mí? – Eric rió.

-No lo creo, pero inténtalo, igual resulta.

-Aire acondicionado, aire acondicionado –repitió Viky varias veces en voz baja.

No recibió el aparato, pero al medio día, cuando el Sol se haya en su punto más alto y te hace recordar que estás en medio del desierto, los chicos se acomodaron bajo la sombra de las únicas tres palmeras que había y, desde un extremo, Itzel agitaba su abanico y provocaba que una ligera brisa del agua les llegara a la cara de los chicos.

-Al rato vas a estar tan rojo como un tomate – le bromeó Viky a Nick, quien sonrió

-Espero que no, de los tres soy el que más rojo se pone.

-Será divertido – los dos rieron, Nick le tomó la mano a Viky, y aunque deseaba abrazarla, el calor le decía que era una mala idea.

Aprovecharon el agua y la sombra, y pasado el medio día, se prepararon a comer. Kevin y Eric asaban otro par de conejos, mientras los demás se metieron a nadar. Cuando Joe y Nick se quitaron las playeras, notaron que los músculos de sus torsos estaban más marcados que antes, como todos buenos hombres, comenzaron a presumir mientras las chicas les chiflaban y halagaban.

-Es por este mundo – interrumpió Kevin – Al entrar, nos regala habilidades para poder sobrevivir aquí. Como si quisiera prepararnos para esto.

-¿De qué hablas? – pregunta Joe.

-Sus músculos, chicos – se levanta Kevin – No se hicieron para verse mejor, más atractivos, se hicieron para poder tensar arcos, levantar espadas, tomar a los caballos y resistir fuertes golpes.

-Aguafiestas – murmura Nick.

-Más que pensar en lo bien que me veo, me preocuparía mejor en lo que tengo que enfrentar – y con aire sombrío regreso a los conejos.

-Por eso, chicas, aprovechen esto – presumía Nick – Antes de que se llene de cicatrices.

-Muy tarde para eso – Joe se aventó contra Nick y al caer al agua comenzaron a jugar en pelea, hundiéndose y empujándose, mientras las chicas les salpicaban y reían.

-Veo que Nick está mejor – aseguró Eric – Que bueno – miró a los ojos de Kevin - ¿Tú cuando estarás mejor?

-No lo sé... – responde, más evasivo que sincero, después le regresa la mirada - ¿y tú? – Eric se limitó a apretar los labios.

-¡Miren! – gritó Itzel desde el agua señalando un punto brillante a lo lejos, por encima de una duna. Todos voltearon a ver, y se levantaron intentando reconocerlo.

-¿Qué es? – pregunta Joe

-Parece... - Laura

-Un caballo – Viky

-Es un jinete – asegura Eric mientras se adelanta a ver mejor, se cubre los ojos e intenta esforzarse. Era un jinete, que caminaba en círculos, viendo hacia el oasis, y tan rápido como apareció, desapareció.

-Que extraño – se sorprende Viky mientras salía del agua

-¿Era humano? – pregunta Digmi

-Eso parecía – contesta Eric.

-Espero que sea de los hombres del sultán, no un bárbaro, o un centauro – dijo Digmi.

-Espero lo mismo – dice Kevin – pero lo mejor sería prepararnos para seguir caminando.

-Aún no hemos comido – protesta Laura

-Comemos y nos vamos. Sería lo mejor – concluye Eric mientras los chicos salían del agua y se vestían.

-¡Miren, ahí está otra vez! – señala Joe al mismo lugar, y justo cuando los demás voltearon vieron que eran varios caballos, varios jinetes, se subieron todos a la duna, y después trotaron en grupo hacia el oasis. Eran como 30 o 35 jinetes, que venían en formación cerrada, cabalgando por la arena hacia los chicos. Rápidamente estos se agruparon bajo las palmeras, y Kevin tapó los conejos con una manta mientras Eric apagaba el fuego. Nick tomó de los hombros a Viky y Joe a Itzel cuando los jinetes abrieron formación y rodearon a los chicos en un círculo perfecto, salvo por el lado del agua, por supuesto, pero sin dejarles salida. Todos los jinetes usaban vestimentas ligeras, sujetando una lanza de 2 metros y medio en una mano y en la otra, las riendas de su montura. Sus cabezas estaba completamente cubierta, no por un casco como lo que los chicos pensaban sería un caballero, sino por un turbante, que caía y se enredaba en su cara dejando sólo ver los ojos. Una vez despejada la arena que los caballos habían levantado, uno de ellos se aproximó al grupo, su caballo relinchaba orgulloso mientras los demás se agitaban. El jinete se descubrió el rostro dejando ver a un hombre de piel morena, ojos oscuros y una nariz abultada, aunque joven, en su rostro se veían todas las batallas en las que había estado.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen un gnomo, un licántropo y 3 jóvenes con sus esposas en medio del desierto? – preguntó arrogantemente el capitán. Itzel y Viky se sonrojaron al escuchar la palabra "esposas".

-Diríamos nuestro propósito, señor, si supiésemos a quien nos dirigimos – responde Eric mirando a los ojos del capitán, este desciende de su caballo, pasando la lanza a su más próximo compañero. Llevaba una armadura de oro gastado encima de sus ropas, de su cinturón colgaba una espada curva y traía un escudo pequeño colgando a la espalda.

-Mi nombre es Ectalion, y soy capitán de la 3ra Compañía de Caballería de Carletango. Han entrado en nuestros territorios y por eso mismo demando conocer su propósito aquí – respondió el capitán con tono severo, desafiando a Eric.

-Yo soy Kevin de Glelonia – responde el Jonas ante sorpresa de todos – Las mujeres no son nuestras esposas, son amigas que nos acompañan. Y nos dirigimos hacia el Bosque de los Elfos.

-Mago – susurraron los demás jinetes.

-¿Hacia el Bosque del Crepúsculo? – dice una voz femenina desde un segundo jinete, que desciende de su caballo. No usaba armas ni escudo, y sus ropas eran más largas que las del capitán – Eso está más allá de las montañas humeantes. Tendrían que cruzar todo el desierto para llegar ahí – la chica se descubrió el rostro dejando ver a una mujer morena y de facciones finas.

-Mi nombre es Eric, de Glelonia también. Nuestro plan es precisamente ese, dama, pensamos en ir a la costa y tomar un barco que nos lleve pasando las Montañas Humeantes.

-Me temo que eso será imposible – asegura el capitán – Tendrían que enfrentarse a los centauros para llegar hasta la costa, y aún así, el Invierno ha llegado antes y las tormentas no nos permiten navegar, ni siquiera de puerto en puerto.

-Pero si apenas es Septiembre – interviene Laura.

-Ese es precisamente el detalle. Es muy temprano para las tormentas, y eso nos tiene angustiados – contesta la chica.

-Así que me temo que tendrán que esperar hasta que el invierno termine – continúa el capitán.

-No podemos, debemos llegar en cuanto se pueda. Cruzaremos el desierto de ser necesario – aseguró Nick valientemente, a lo que el capitán río.

-Chiquillo, no durarías ni un día en el desierto. Existen muchas criaturas escondidas entre la arena, desde insectos de toda clase hasta muertos y espíritus del mundo pasado – se burla el capitán.

-Nosotros nos dirigimos hacia la Ciudad Dorada – aseguró la chica – Si piensan cruzar las Tierras Calientes a pie, la Ciudad Dorada seguro está en su ruta – el capitán la miró severa, Nick, Eric y Digmi se miraron el uno al otro pensando en la idea.

-Piénselo mientras nuestros caballos y compañeros beben del oasis – dijo el capitán poco antes de girar hacia los demás jinetes, que tras decirles unas palabras desmontaron y se acercaron ordenadamente al oasis a beber agua y rellenar sus reservas.

-¿Tenemos opción? – preguntó Joe – Digo, son soldados, si algo pasa, al menos estaremos seguros.

-Tiene razón – aseguró Itzel.

-Pero la Ciudad Dorada nos aleja mucho de la costa, por cinco o seis días – asegura Digmi.

-Sólo queríamos ir por mar para evitar a los Demonios – dijo Laura – Gracias a Jane ya no nos seguirán – todos guardaron silencio

-Y si lo de las tormentas es cierto, de nada servirá ir hacia el mar – responde Nick

-¿Qué opinas, Eric? – le pregunta Kev

-No sé, la verdad, pero supongo que sería la mejor opción.

-No sé ustedes – dice Joe – pero yo tengo un extraño buen presentimiento al respecto.

-Entonces, mejor vamos con ellos – responde Viky, a lo que todos asienten.

-¿Qué decidieron? – se acerca la chica mientras los jinetes, ya terminando sus labores, se preparaban para continuar su camino.

-Iremos con ustedes – responde Kevin.

-Si quieren seguir nuestro paso – dice Ectalion – les prestamos estos caballos – le hizo seña a uno de sus compañeros que les acercó tres hermosas monturas, atléticas y orgullosas, provocando la fascinación de los chicos – Les serán más útiles a ustedes que a nuestros difuntos compañeros. Aún así, dos de ustedes tendrán que ir a pie.

-Ese no es problema – sonrió Eric.

-Hay un gran campamento hacia el este – dice la chica mientras monta su caballo – Soldados y refugiados se juntan para ir hacia la Ciudad Dorada. Habrá que llegar antes del anochecer, pues el desierto no es seguro de noche. Por cierto – sonrió – Mi nombre es Amanra.

Los chicos ayudaron a las hermanas a montar cada una un caballo, y luego ellos los montaron detrás de ellas. Nick y Viky, Joe e Itzel, y Laura y Kevin. Eric se transformó en el perro grande de antes, dándole sus cosas a Kevin para que él se las llevara, y permitió que Digmi le montara. Ya preparados, el gran grupo de caballería avanzó y todos cabalgaron por el desierto a una velocidad media. De alguna extraña forma, los hermanos Jonas sabían montar, sabían como tirar las riendas, hacia donde moverse, como golpear al caballo, como sujetarse, todo como si fuese por instinto. Nick experimentaba esto moviéndose hacia un lado, y luego hacia el otro, deteniéndose y acelerando. Viky soltaba pequeños gritos cuando Nick hacía eso, y se sujetaba a él con fuerza, abrazándolo por la espalda, y riéndose ambos.

-No se te olvide – le dijo Amanra a Nick – que el caballo también se cansa, y al igual que tú, requiere que le hables con firmeza pero sin ser severo. Si lo maltratas, puede que no te sirva como quieras.

-Está bien, no lo olvidaré.

Por su parte Eric disfrutaba mucho ser un perro, ir de un lado al otro, acelerar tanto o más que los caballos, y saltar varias rocas. Eso a Digmi no le gustaba, y lo pateaba cuando tenía oportunidad, pero Eric jugaba como si fuese un cachorro alegre. A veces se alejaba del grupo, olfateando curioso en las rocas, y tras escuchar el chiflido de Kevin, regresaba con ellos.

-Eric, compórtate – le decía, y Eric sólo ponía su carita de perro regañado. Digmi, por su parte, estaba agitado por todos los movimientos de Eric, y Laura se reía al ver la escena.

-Llegamos – aseguró Ectalion mientras el Sol se ocultaba a lo lejos.

Frente a ellos, se veía un gran conjunto de carpas blancas acomodadas ordenadamente, en una secuencia circular alrededor de un oasis. Podían ver más caballos, soldados, carretas, bueyes, y hombres mujeres y niños. El grupo cabalgó con paso lento hacia el campamento, entrando solemnemente entre las filas de tiendas. En algunos lugares, la gente ya cocinaba la cena, y el olor a cordero les llegaba a los chicos.

-Eso me recuerda que ya no pude probar los conejos – dice Joe.

-Tranquilo, en un rato comemos – asegura Nick.

Veían gente feliz tocando música, niños jugando con pelotas hechas de cuero y muchos caballos por todas partes. El grupo se detuvo en lo que parecía ser la zona del ejército, pues sólo había soldados, los jinetes desmontaron, así lo hicieron también los chicos, Digmi dio gracias por haber terminado su viaje, pero Eric no regresó a su forma humana sino hasta que Kevin le acercó una manta para cubrirse.

-Joven príncipe – se acercó un viejo general hacia Ectalion haciendo un saludo extraño: señala el corazón, señala la boca, señala su frente y luego suelta la mano hacia arriba.

-Se supone que son refugiados – dice Amanra – Pero si gustan, los alojaremos en las tiendas cercanas a la mía. Hace mucho que no sé de los Magos de Glelonia y me gustaría que me contaran todo. Los invitaré a cenar si así gustan.

Eric y Kevin intercambiaron caras de preocupación.

La cena fue en una amplia tienda. A diferencia de lo que los chicos estaban acostumbrados, esta se hallaba llena de alfombras y cojines, y no había silla alguna a la vista, las mesas eran bajas, apenas llegando a media pierna, pero estaban repletas de distintos objetos de oro, lámparas, incendiaros del que salía un fresco aroma de flores, copas de oro, y por supuesto los platos y platones llenos de panes, verduras, carne asada, frutos y postres, toda clase de comida. Los ocho viajeros entraron fascinados, sintiendo todos que no iban vestidos o arreglados para tal ocasión. Muy alegremente se acomodaron en los cojines como les indicaba un buen esclavo, sirviente de Amanra.

-¿Esclavo? – susurró Itzel – ¿Era un esclavo?

-De hecho, un eunuco – dijo Amanra mientras entraba por otro lado de la tienda, acompañada por dos mujeres más jóvenes – No se nos permite a las mujeres tener esclavos que no hayan sido castrados antes - los Jonas tragaron saliva con sólo imaginar la idea – Gracias por venir, jóvenes viajeros. Espero les sea agradable esta cena – Amanra estaba vestida de otra forma, más relajada, pues ya no usaba armadura, pero más elegante, trayendo ropas de seda roja que le colgaban sobre el cuerpo, atadas con finos hilos de oro, y una capa café. De todo su cuerpo, sólo su rostro salía entre la ropa, pues la vestimenta estaba hecha para esconder su figura. Su rostro estaba cubierto por un velo a tono que sólo dejaba ver sus ojos, delineados de negro, lo que las hermanas Itzel, Viky y Laura considerarían exagerado. Las damas que la acompañaban simplemente traían un manto blanco que les caía desde la cabeza hasta los pies, ocultándolas por completo, con espacios para sacar las manos en caso de ser necesario, pues como sirvientes, deben estar atentas a las necesidades de su ama. Al verlas, los viajeros entendieron que no estaban frente a cualquier persona, debía de ser alguien importante. Sólo Nick se sintió incómodo con su presencia, como si le clavara la mirada a él – Adelante, empiecen – les ofreció Amanra.

Los chicos se extrañaron no tener más que platos y copas enfrente, ni un solo cubierto a la vista, se resignaron a comer con las manos pues se morían de hambre. Sentían extraño como las salsas se quedaban pegadas en los dedos y como las especias se adherían en la misma salsa de los dedos, lo cual daba la tentación a chupárselos, pero nadie lo hizo. El mismo eunuco les ofreció a cada uno una servilleta de tela para limpiarse los dedos. Estaban todos tan hambrientos que nadie dijo palabra alguna. Amanra se limitaba a verlos feliz mientras comía a bocados pequeños, procurando no dejar ver mucho su boca. El eunuco se acercó a cada quien y les sirvió un poco de vino en cada copa, ninguno dudó en tomarlo, y fue el vino más delicioso que habían probado.

-Por este recibimiento – habló al fin Kevin tras terminar su pierna de pato – Me supongo que estamos ante la presencia de alguien importante.

-En realidad sí – contestó Amanra dejando a un lado su papa asada a medio comer – Soy una Salamandra, Ninfa del Fuego, del Templo de Carletango, y a su vez, soy sobrina del Sultán.

Todos abrieron los ojos de sorpresa al escuchar eso.

-¿Salamandra? – susurró Viky - ¿dónde escuché eso antes? – pensó

-Entonces ustedes vienen de Glelonia – preguntó Amanra más como una afirmación.

-Sí, todos somos de ahí – aseguró Eric. Los chicos habían acordado no decir nada sobre su verdadero mundo, y fingir que eran campesinos de Glelonia. Ni siquiera hablar sobre sus poderes, y menos aún sobre los Demonios.

-Bueno, en realidad yo soy del borde del Bosque Élfico – explicó Digmi.

-¿Y qué hace un gnomo del desierto, originario del Borde, con ocho viajeros glelonianos? – pregunta curiosa Amanra.

-Los llevo hacia el Bosque a recompensa de yo mismo regresar a mis tierras. A ver a mi familia, de vuelta a casa.

Los chicos, al no saberlo, se sorprendieron. No se imaginaban que Digmi también buscara la forma de volver a su hogar, no se imaginaban si quiera por que lo hacían. De repente, como un dolor en el alma, se regañaron a sí mismos por no habérselo preguntado antes, por haber sido tan egoístas y no haberse puesto a preguntarle a Digmi por que lo hacía. Y al mismo tiempo, sintieron empatía con él. Familia, Hogar, dos palabras que extrañaban.

-Familia, Hogar. Dos grandes razones para cruzar el mundo – reflexionó Amanra - ¿Cómo están los Magos?

-Bien – dijo Itzel – practicando sus hechizos.

-Por lo que me enteré – siguió Kevin – Algunos grupos de bárbaros y orcos atacan las fronteras, y los magos han resistido. Pero parece que los orcos no tienen intenciones algunas de avanzar Glelonia adentro.

-Vencer a los Magos en batalla es mucho más difícil de lo que parece. Poseen todos los secretos de la Luz y la Energía, y aunque fueran pocos, que no lo son, podrían destrozar ejércitos enteros si así quisiesen – explicaba Eric.

-Entonces, las leyendas son ciertas. Son así de poderosos – Amanra se veía sorprendida – La Ciudad de la Luz, ¿cómo es?

-Encantadora – aseguró Laura – Realmente hermosa. En las mañanas, el Sol le da un brillo blanco a todo el mármol, haciendo la ciudad tan resplandeciente como la luz de una estrella. No es cegadora, sólo brilla. Y uno puede pasear con tanta tranquilidad y armonía, tan relajada y en paz, que parece el más grandioso sueño – todos suspiraron, pues pensaban lo mismo.

-Fue una pena tener que dejarla – dijo triste Viky.

Un ligero dolor de cabeza comenzó a sentir Nick conforme la conversación continuaba, era leve, nada de que preocuparse, pero se le hizo extraño.

-Y si pensaban ir al mar y tomar la ruta de cabotaje hasta las Montañas, ¿cómo es que llegaron tan adentro del desierto?

Los chicos bajaron la mirada.

-Tomamos el río Argentino con idea de llegar hasta Silerna, pero los centauros nos cortaron el paso – dijo Joe

-Sí. Los centauros mantienen sitio a Silerna en estos momentos. Es una actitud muy extraña de su parte, son corredores, no tienen ni la paciencia ni la habilidad para sitiar una fortaleza. Pero muchas cosas extrañas han pasado últimamente – explicaba Amanra – Los centauros, por ejemplo, antaño amigos de Carletango, parece que olvidaron las viejas alianzas y han atacado caravanas de viajeros por todo el borde oeste, peor aún, atacan y queman cosechas que llevan todo un año desarrollar. Destrozan graneros enteros y masacran pueblos completos, hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos. Los sabía crueles pero no me imaginaba que tanto.

Los chicos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y pusieron atención a lo que Amanra decía.

-Los centauros siempre han sido salvajes – aseguraba Digmi – Nunca respetaron códigos de guerra o de honor y armaban su alboroto a su antojo. Hay incontables guerras sobre humanos y centauros.

-Es verdad – decía Amanra – pero esto sobrepasa toda actitud anterior de la que se ha visto antes. Además, y esto me da tanto terror como curiosidad, traen consigo la bandera del Jinete del Hambre. No se han visto en estas tierras, y de hecho en toda Andalasia, Demonios del Tártaro desde hace siglos. El último fue un Demonio menor que tres nobles caballeros vencieron hace 100 años en las Puertas de Falasia – Eric y Kevin se miraron el uno al otro "¿100 años?" pensaron al mismo tiempo – Pero era un Demonio menor.

-¿Menores? – pregunta Laura – ¿Hay mayores?

-Sí – asintieron todos – Hay toda clase de Demonios – explicaba Amanra – Desde inocentes criaturas juguetonas, hasta los mismos Jinetes del Apocalipsis. El Demonio de Falasia era un jinete rojo, en caballo de fuego y todo eso. Era seguido por sus perros infernales y pueden meterse en tu cabeza mostrándote tus más profundos dolores – Nick sintió un escalofrío, instintivamente, Viky le puso su mano en la pierna, la cual Nick agarró con fuerza. Kevin y Eric se pusieron nostálgicos – Estos demonios, que son los más comunes, alguna vez fueron seres tranquilos, vivos, humanos, elfos, magos, gnomos, ninfas incluso, que cayeron en las sombras, donde los torturaron, los mutilados e hicieron de su vida una ruin y vil existencia – Amanra suspiró perdiendo su mirada al hablar – Luego vienen los del Tártaro, que son los sirvientes originales de los Jinetes del Apocalipsis. Son destrucción, caos y fuego puro. Es la ira, el odio, el sufrimiento y todo el dolor del mundo en un solo ser. Lo curioso de estos Demonios es que pueden tomar la forma que gusten, desde aparentar ser un Demonio menor y disfrazarse de jinetes rojos, hasta ser un gigante dragón rojo capaz de fulminar con su aliento a todo un ejército; escuché que pueden tomar formas monstruosas y ser tan grandes como un cíclope, con látigo de fuego y demás. Cuando uno de esos toque la tierra de los mortales entonces rezaré por evitar el Fin del Mundo – miró a los chicos y vio que todos ellos estaban pálidos y mirándose entre ellos – No son mortales, no se les puede matar, y son señores de la destrucción, por lo que no se les puede destruir tampoco.

-Entonces – pregunta Nick vacilante con un gesto serio en el rostro - ¿cómo se derrotan?

Amanra le miró fascinada por la pregunta, su mirada le pareció pesada al joven Jonas.

-Permítanme mostrarle algo – le dijo algo en ese extraño idioma a una de sus damas, quien se levantó y salió por donde había entrado – La leyenda dice que los grandes magos terracalentes lograron encerrar a los Demonios del viejo mundo en pequeños objetos comunes, sellando en su reducido interior toda su inmensa energía y sometiendo todo su poder a quien lograse liberarle – la dama regresó con un objeto brillante en oro, parecido a un incendiario de incienso, que depositó gentilmente en el centro de la mesa.

Todos quedaron atónitos ante tal objeto, que despedía un extraño calor incómodo. Nick lo miró receloso, guardando su distancia, y en su gesto se nota su preocupación. En su cabeza escuchaba voces lejanas, que intentaban decirle algo, apretó con más fuerza la mano de Viky. Mientras todos miraban atentamente la lámpara, Nick volteó a ver a Amanra y notó que su mirada se clavaba en él.

-Te he encontrado – escuchó una extraña voz en su interior – Tú que has sido tocado por un Demonio – y el dolor de cabeza se intensificó obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y cubrirse la cabeza.

-Nick, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Viky preocupada llamando la atención de todos.

-Nick – le llamó Kevin preocupado.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que el eunuco había salido hasta que este regresó a la tienda.

-Mi dama, el Príncipe Ectalion le busca en su carpa.

-Iré inmediatamente – respondió Amanra levantándose, le ordenó a una de sus damas retirar la lámpara – Discúlpenme, jóvenes, mi eunuco será amable en mostrarles donde dormirán – y salió furtivamente.

Nick se calmó cuando la lámpara salió de su vista. Todos estaban a su alrededor viéndole preocupados.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Joe

-Sí – respondió sudando.

Nick fue atendido por las damas de Amanra, quien en disculpas de su repentina salida, les ofrecieron unas tiendas a los chicos para descansar. Todos intentaron dormir, pensando que al fin habían encontrado un lugar donde podrían estar a gusto, pero Nick no pudo conciliar el sueño. La mirada de Amanra, Jane, el Laberinto, los Demonios, sonidos e imágenes venían a su cabeza, recuerdos, pensamientos oscuros, suposiciones, terrores y miedos. Nick cerró los ojos con fuerza pensando que se así se irían. "Sólo debes pensar en algo muy bueno" recordó la voz de Jane "Algo que te llene de felicidad y te ilumine el rostro. Y mantenerlo contigo". Instintivamente se levantó y salió de la tienda. Caminó en la oscuridad de la noche, con todo el campamento dormido, hacia la tienda de las chicas. Muy discretamente entró en ella, y al ver que Laura e Itzel dormían tranquilas se acercó a Viky. No pensaba molestarla, sólo quería verla dormir tranquila, le besó la frente y caminó fuera de la tienda.

-Nick – escuchó que Viky le llamaba en un susurro - ¿eres tú?

-Lo siento, no esperaba despertarte – le dice mientras se acerca a ella para no despertar a sus hermanas.

-Descuida, no estaba dormida – pero un bostezo la delató, a lo que rieron bajo.

-¿Puedo... bueno... me preguntaba si...

-Nick, dime – le dijo Viky mientras lo miraba dulcemente a los ojos y le acariciaba la mejilla.

-¿Abrazarte?

-Claro.

Nick se lanzó a abrazarla con todas las fuerzas que tenía, apretándola como si se le fuese a escapar, como si se le fuese a ir, o como si fuese la última vez que la viera. Viky se sorprendió al principio pero luego le abrazó con fuerza también.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Viky una vez que la soltó.

-Ahora que veo tus ojos – le contestaba mientras acariciaba su cabello – Puedo decir que sí – sonrió.

Ectalion en persona entró en la carpa de los chicos antes del amanecer, tras despertarlos como se despierta a un soldado, una forma algo ruda para los Jonas, les indicó directamente:

-Tenemos que irnos lo más pronto, ya estamos levantando el campamento para empezar la marcha hacia la Ciudad Dorada. Tomen sus cosas y apúrense. Les dejo una manzana a cada uno pues no habrá tiempo de comer más. Son jóvenes pero se ve que ya no son niños, así que les pediré que me ayuden como escoltas y policías. Necesito hombres armados para proteger a los campesinos, ¿puedo contar con ustedes? – medio dormidos, y apenas entendiendo lo que Ectalion les decía, los tres hermanos y su amigo asintieron con la cabeza – Perfecto. Entonces tomen sus espadas y alcáncenme en mi tienda en cinco minutos. Usen los caballos que les prestamos para llevar sus cosas. Amanra ya está despertando a sus amigas, ellas estarán bien – y tan rápido como entró, tan rápido como salió.

Igual que cuando su madre o Big Rob los despertaba, los chicos se tiraron sobre sus catres nuevamente y de no ser por Digmi no se hubiesen vuelto a levantar en un rato más. Los accesorios de cuero, simulando las partes de una armadura (peto, brazaletes y grebas) y la capa de los magos, que era más que una protección contra el frío o un camuflaje, pues también servía contra fuego y algunos hechizos sencillos, eran la única protección que traían. Los cuatro cargaban sus espadas rectas cortas en el lado derecho del cinturón, y Kev y Eric cargaba la aljaba y el arco a la espalda. Al salir vieron que aún no amanecía, el Sol daba luces de existencia a lo lejos pero aún podía verse el oscuro cielo nocturno; caminaron orgullosos hacia la carpa de Ectalion. Al ver a los demás soldados, más altos, más fornidos, de miradas severas y algunas cicatrices, los chicos se intimidaron, los cuatro. Eso además de que sus armaduras eran completamente metálicas, por encima de sus ropas, incluso usaban cascos, las espadas eran curvas pero más largas y las usaban a la espalda, los arcos parecían más largos; lanzas de 2 o 3 metros, y algunos usaban picas de hasta 5 o 6 metros de largo, mazas pesadas, hachas de doble filo y escudos, desde pequeños que sólo cubren el brazo hasta poderosos gigantes que cubren el cuerpo completo. Joe tragó saliva al ver un hombre robusto arrastrando su maza giratoria, sintiendo lástima por aquel a quien le tocara un golpe de esos y pensando en aquellos cuya última cosa que vieron fue esa pesada bola de metal con picos dirigiéndose velozmente hacia su cara. Nick se dio cuenta, al ver a todos los soldados, de algo muy gracioso, o al menos interesante: eran los únicos jóvenes de piel blanca que había ahí; los demás eran morenos o negros, todos criados en el desierto y, por su puesto, adaptados a la furia del Sol. Al llegar a la carpa, que estaba custodiada por soldados menos desaliñados que los demás, Ectalion salía con el General y tras despedirse de él se dirigió a los jóvenes.

-Los necesitaré coordinando la salida. La caballería irá al frente de la caravana, seguido de todos los civiles, lo infantería protegerá la retaguardia. Los costados estarán protegidos por varios infantes y algunos caballeros que irán de un extremo al otro revisando que todo esté bien. Los necesitaré entre los civiles evitando que se atrasen, se desvíen, se separen o se peleen y asistirles de ser necesario. ¿Lo entienden? – los chicos se limitaron a asentir – Bien. Vayan con el capitán Omar, él los dirigirá. Comenzaremos la caminata al sonar el cuerno, así que estén atentos.

El capitán Omar era un hombre delgado, moreno y de barba desaliñada, cuya mirada era firme pero no severa. Se notaba que era de las guardias bajas pues no usaba una armadura compuesta como los demás soldados. Nerviosos los chicos se acercaron al capitán y este empezó a darles órdenes de ayudar a algunos campesinos a subir todo a sus camellos y carretas. Les tocó ayudar a un familia de un hombre que tenía cinco hijos que cuidar, cuatro niñas y un varón bebé cuya madre falleció en el parto, el hombre estaba solo y tenía que cuidarlos a todos él mismo, por lo que la ayuda de los Jonas y Eric le cayó de maravilla.

-Grandiosos son los camellos – decía el señor mientras acariciaba a una de sus tres bestias – Pueden soportar grandes cargas sin cansarse tanto como el caballo, y largas caminatas por el desierto sin agua en varios días.

Joe descubrió lo verdaderamente maloliente que un camello podía ser al estar cerca de él, mientras Eric se divertía viéndolo comer, y al escupir casi ensucia a Nick. Kevin se limitaba a sonreír, ya era momento de que sonriera y eso lo notaron los otros tres.

-¡Joe! – gritó Itzel al verlo.

-¡Itzel! ¿cómo amaneciste? – le respondió tras sentar a una niña sobre el camello

-Bien, bien, gracias. Hola, chicos – le saludaron, se veía alegre, como si el sueño le hubiese reparado todas sus turbulencias. Venía vestida con ropas largas, como las de Amanra pero de telas menos finas, y el turbante en la cabeza, igualmente traía un pañuelo que le cubría medio rostro. Joe recordó entonces que todas las mujeres que había visto en el campamento tenían el rostro cubierto – Ando con Amanra y mis hermanas ayudando a los enfermos y ancianos. Como Sacerdotisa, Amanra tiene la responsabilidad de la caridad, sobre todo siendo sobrina del Sultán – los chicos se sorprendieron al escucharla – Eso fue lo que ella nos dijo. Bueno, sólo para que sepan que estamos bien, caminaremos con ella, Digmi irá con nosotras, y... ah... Laura y Viky les mandan saludos.

-Cuídate, mucho, por favor – le tomó Joe de las manos – No te separes de tus hermanas y...

-Joe – le dijo ella mirándole a los ojos – Estaré bien, no tienes por que preocuparte – sonrió.

A Joe le dieron ganas de besarla, pero el velo le impedía y sintió que al quitárselo rompería el encanto de un beso sorpresa.

-Me llaman, me tengo que ir – como odiando dejar las manos de Joe, hizo una mueca y caminó lentamente lejos de ellos, luego volteó y saludó a Joe, quien le respondió agitando la mano en el aire.

-Para eso existen los velos – respondió Eric al ver a Joe – En estas tierras se tiene la costumbre de que las mujeres se cubran para evitar que su belleza provoque malos pensamientos en quienes no son sus esposos – los tres chicos lo miraron raro, incluso disgustados.

-Eso... eso es posesión, obsesiva posesión – protesta Nick – y le quita la libertad a la mujer.

-En realidad es protección. Piensa en el subterráneo de Nueva York, todos los insultos a los que una mujer bonita se enfrenta sólo por ir de su casa a la de su madre; y a veces, ya saben, no falta quien tenga mano larga y toque algo que no le pertenece. En ese caso, un velo que te cubriera sería muy útil. Tantas obscenidades y riesgos que se evitarían por eso.

Los Jonas lo miraron raro. No podían entender que tal sistema, tan conservador y, según ellos, machista, tuviese justificación.

-La mujer es algo tan precioso – dijo el padre de los cinco hijos que los escuchó hablar – que no se puede dejar libre y a la vista de todos, por que siempre habrá codiciosos y lujuriosos que busquen corromper a ese tesoro. Se le debe proteger con la vida, y el hombre tiene la misión de cuidarla en todos los aspectos de su vida. Como una bella flor, si se planta en llano limpio, finalmente será arrancada del suelo por el viento. Se debe cuidar y proteger a espada y sangre, tanto como uno protege su Fe en el Sol.

Los chicos quedaron intrigados. Pero no quisieron debatir más ante el asunto, sobre todo si toda la gente por ahí pensaba igual. Seguro no encontrarían aliados a la libertad de la mujer y a sus modernas ideas feministas, por lo menos no del modo en que ellos lo veían.

El cuerno sonó poco después del amanecer, del que nadie fue testigo pues estaban ocupados levantando sus cosas, y todos comenzaron a moverse. Conforme la gente se iba moviendo y avanzando, la larga columna de la marcha fue tomando forma, llegando a ser una gruesa caravana que se movía por el desierto como un gigante ciempiés. Los campesinos iban cantando y tocando algunos instrumentos, y Joe, con permiso de el capitán Omar, sacó su flauta e intentó seguir la tonada de las cantadas, o improvisando música para ella, que fue bien recibida. Al medio día, para tanto desagrado como suerte de todos, les tocó una tormenta de arena que cubrió el fulminante Sol de esa hora. Todos se callaron y se cubrieron con sus capas caminando como podían apenas asomándose para no desviarse, pero evitando que la arena les entrara a los ojos. Una vez disipada la arena, Los chicos pudieron ver algo muy a lo lejos, algo que parecían rocas saliendo de la arena.

-Es un Templo de los tiempos de antaño – les explicó Omar – Se dejó de usar cuando los dioses del pasado abandonaron estas tierras y los nuevos humanos descubrimos al Dios verdadero, al Sol.

Religión. Una materia en la que ninguno de los Jonas quería meterse en estos lares, pues... ¿en qué creía esta gente? ¿su fe era la correcta? ¿Dios existía también en este mundo? ¿era el mismo del que ellos hablaban pero con otro nombre? Total, aquí también había ángeles y demonios. Dios debía estar de algún modo en este mundo, pero ¿cómo buscarlo? El sonido de un par de jinetes, más veloces que de costumbre, les irrumpió el pensamiento. Los chicos no iban muy lejos de Ectalion, ni de Amanra, de hecho, desde donde estaban podían ver los camellos de Amanra y a las chicas caminando entre ellos. También llevaban consigo los tres caballos que les habían prestado, donde todas sus cosas (que no eran muchas) y su nueva tienda de campaña eran cargadas.

-Mira – señaló Joe – la caballería se mueve.

Y como si todos le hubiesen escuchado, comenzaron a susurrar y a moverse, parecía que los saldados tampoco sabían que pasaba. La caballería dejó la formación y se encaminó hacia el desierto, al oír del cuerno de guerra, los aldeanos de asustaron.

-¡Capitán! – gritó un jinete que venía de regreso preguntando por Omar – Señor, se le pide que lleve a los aldeanos hacia las rocas – le dijo una vez cerca de él.

-¿Qué sucede, jinete? – preguntó Omar.

-Centauros, señor, por el desierto, y muchos – la gente lo oyó y se comenzaron a alarman.

-¡Escoltas! – gritó Omar mientras montaba su caballo para que todos le oyeran – Llevan a la gente del otro lado, hacia las rocas, debemos alejarla de la batalla. Los que traigan caballos monten y ayuden, ¡Rápido!

El corazón de los chicos se aceleró ante tal emoción, montaron sus caballos y comenzaron a mover a la gente. Entre todos los soldados movieron la caravana fuera del camino, hacia las rocas. Tuvieron que evitar que la gente entrara en pánico y ayudarle a mover algunas mulas tercas, así como levantar a quien tropezaba. Nick aprovechó para acercarse a la caravana de Amanra a ver como estaban las chicas.

-¡Nick! – gritó Viky al verle, venía vestida igual que Itzel, y sólo la voz y los ojos le distinguían - ¿qué sucede?

-Centauros. Nos movemos hacia las rocas. Hay que ayudarle a la gente a que se pase del otro lado, hacia las rocas.

-Niñas – dijo Amanra desde el interior de un enorme huevillo de telas sobre un camellos – Ayúdenles, les necesitarán.

En ese momento las miradas de Amanra y de Nick se cruzaron, y por un momento el Jonas creyó que ella se reía maliciosamente. Desmontó y caminó junto a las chicas ayudando a los más lentos. Mientras lograban alejarse del camino, escucharon un cuerno de guerra, no como el de Ectalion, uno distinto.

-¡Centauros! – gritó un soldado - ¡Desde las rocas!

El pánico cundió entre la gente, quien no supo que hacer. Los niños comenzaron a llorar y los caballos y camellos a agitarse. A lo lejos, hacia donde se dirigían, lo que parecían jinetes comunes a esa distancia se levantaron, iban acompañados de perros rojos de gran tamaño, poco más bajos que un caballo. El mismo cuerno volvió a sonar y la gente gritó histérica.

-¡Formen un círculo cerrado! – gritaba Omar mientras cabalgaba por toda la caravana – ¡Lanceros al frente, arqueros detrás, civiles al centro!

La gente comenzó a moverse rápidamente, ahora los chicos ayudaron a que todos se juntara al centro mientras la infantería se movía desde la retaguardia para rodear al grupo.

-¡Kevin! – gritó Amanra al verlo cabalgando cerca de ella - ¡Corre con Ectalion, avísale de esto!

Kevin no dudó, lanzó una rápida mirada hacia los centauros que venían y luego le dijo un rápido "Cuídate" a Joe antes de cabalgar velozmente fuera del círculo hacia el desierto.

-¡Cierren el círculo, cierren el círculo! – gritaba Omar mientras los centauros venían a toda velocidad.

-¡Arqueros – mandaba otro capitán – Disparen!

Y las flechas de los soldados se elevaron por el aire hacia los centauros, hiriendo e incluso matando a algunos y a algunos perros.

-¡Disparen a voluntad! – ordenó al ver como los centauros dispararon también, calvándose las flechas en los escudos e hiriendo a algunos.

Eric tomó su arco y se unió a ellos. En el mundo real, tras haber venido la primera vez, práctico mucho tiempo tiro con arco siendo uno de los mejores, en este mundo esa habilidad se acrecentaba dándole una puntería perfecta. Sabía que debía apuntar a la garganta, la axila o las patas, pues la armadura no dejaría un golpe directo al corazón. Se preparó, se enfocó, apuntó y soltó la flecha, que dio justo en la rodilla de un centauro haciéndolo caer. Viky y Joe no se separaron de las chicas, desmontaron y desenfundaron las espadas. Los centauros dispararon más flechas antes de llegar contra la infantería, matando a varios. El que estaba del lado derecho de Eric recibió una flecha en el ojo, haciéndole recordar al joven su último viaje a este mundo. La infantería levantó sus picas al frente y los centauros, en vez de embestirla, la rodearon, sólo disparando flechas y corriendo alrededor del campamento hacia el otro extremo, donde la infantería aún no cerraba el círculo.

-¡Cierren ese círculo! – gritaba Omar - ¡Ciérrenlo!

Nick pudo observar como los centauros rodearon todo el campamento hacia el otro extremo, evitando las picas y disparando flechas hacia el centro, matando civiles y soldados. Los gritos de terror y de dolor comenzaban a escucharse con más fuerza y tanto a los Jonas como a las hermanas se les heló la sangre. Los soldados llegaron al otro lado, pero antes de colocar las picas hacia el frente, pues al aire no servían de nada, fueron embestidos por los centauros y sus perros, que con total furia, usaron sus espadas para matar a quien tuvieran enfrente y disparar flechas hacia el centro. La formación se rompió, el círculo perfecto de Omar se quebró y los civiles, en cuanto vieron oportunidad, corrieron despavoridos en cualquier dirección que encontrasen. La infantería dejó las ya inútiles picas y desenvainó sus espadas para enfrentarse a los centauros y sus perros.

-¡Corran! – se gritaba entre la gente.

Amanra hizo mover a su camello hacia las rocas y las chicas le seguían. Joe y Nick corrieron con ellas alejándose lo más que pudiesen de los centauros, pero estos los alcanzaron. Una flecha tiró al eunuco de Amanra enfrente de Viky, haciéndola gritar. Dos centauros corrieron hacia los chicos pero se enfrentaron al fuego de Amanra, quien deshizo su ovillo de tela para poder mover sus pilas de fuego lejos de ella y fulminar al centauro. Nick sintió la mordida de un perro, nada que ver con los de los Demonios, Joe lo vió, y el instinto de proteger a la familia le hizo dar un golpe más fuerte de lo normal, con un silbido agudo, que golpeó al perro y lo arrojó varios metros lejos de Nick. Nick le miró asombrado, pero sin perder tiempo se levantaron y continuaron. Amanra bajó de su camello y al mover sus manos, dos látigos de fuego la rodearon y golpearon a los centauros que se les acercaban.

-¡Váyanse de aquí, yo los retengo! – les gritó, recordándoles mucho a Jane

Sin dudarlo, los chicos siguieron corriendo hacia las rocas, mientras la gente seguía moviéndose desordenadamente a su alrededor. Itzel vio como un hombre grande, que corría a su lado, fue alcanzado por una flecha que le atravesó el pecho. Volteó y dos centauros se dirigían a ellos. Por instinto más que por práctica, Itzel usó su abanico y al mover el aire con furia, levantó un remolino de arena que golpeó al centauro haciéndolo caer. Nick y Joe se debatían a duelo contra varios perros más, recibiendo dolorosos rasguños en brazos y piernas.

-¡Hacia la arena no! – gritaba Omar, quien parecía desesperado por ver como la caravana se desintegraba sin orden alguno, cosa que los centauros buscaban – ¡Hacia la arena no!

Joe escuchó eso y detuvo a Nick, quien corría con Viky hacia la arena. Le negó severo con la cabeza y miraron como la gente corría por ahí. Ante sus propios ojos, la arena se abrió en distintos lados y lo que parecían patas de arañas surgían de esta y se llevaban a al gente arena abajo. Vieron como muchas personas, que corrían en esa dirección, eran devoradas por estas extrañas criaturas, que salían de la nada y de igual forma desaparecían, sin poder hacer nada para ayudarles.

-¡Hacia el río, hacia el río! – gritaba Omar - ¡Corran hacia el río!

Y los chicos se movieron hacia el otro lado entre las rocas. Pudieron ver como la gente corría despavorida, como gritaba y lloraba de miedo y dolor, como los soldados, aún valientes, se enfrentaban a los centauros, y como estos, sin piedad, los masacraban. Viky vio como un niño pequeño lloraba junto al cuerpo de su madre, con una flecha clavada en el pecho. Por instinto, se soltó de Nick y corrió hacía él.

-¡Viky! – y Nick corrió hacia ella, alejándose ambos del grupo.

Viky tomó al niño en brazos, llorando también ella, y siguió corriendo hacia el río. Nick la alcanzó y siguieron corriendo juntos. Un perro saltó sobre Nick, quien se levantó rápidamente y lo apuñaló por la boca. Entonces vio como Viky, con el niño aún en brazos, forcejeaba con un centauro quien la tenía agarra por un brazo.

-¡Suéltala, maldito! – gritó con furia Nick al dirigirse hacia el centauro, pero otro se le interpuso.

Gracias a su estatura, esquivó el golpe de la espada y al agacharse, cortó en las rodillas de las patas del centauro, haciéndolo caer. Giró para seguir hacia Viky pero sólo vio como la empuñadura de una espada le golpeaba en el rostro.

-¡Nick! – gritó Viky asustada.

Al llegar al río, Joe, Itzel y Laura, quien cargaba a Digmi a la espalda, se encontraron con Eric, quien desde una roca, seguía disparando flechas. Los cuatro cruzaron el río, como la demás gente estaba haciendo, cuidando de no tropezarse con las plantas que ahí había. Omar cabalgaba hacia el río mientras tres perros le ladraban a su caballo, uno de ellos lo mordió y Omar cayó al suelo. Aún con el dolor, se levantó y se enfrentó a esos perros con la espada, pero la espada de un centauro que pasó detrás de él le pegó en la nuca dándole muerte. Itzel seguía haciendo volar algunos perros, y tirando algunos caballos más, usando su abanico; y Joe experimentaba su nuevo poder con los demás perros y centauros.

-¿Y Nick? – preguntó Joe al voltear y no verlo - ¿dónde está Nick?

-¿Y Viky? – preguntó Laura al notarlo también - ¡Viky!

Un centauro se acerca a ella, y por alguna extraña sensación o impulso interior, miró las plantas del río y estas crecieron de repente entre las patas del centauro, haciéndolo tropezar y caer al río, donde más plantas se enredaban a su alrededor evitando que se levantara. Joe y Viky quedaron impresionados. Eric rompió sus pensamientos y los empujó para seguir hacia el río.

-Pero Nick y Viky se quedaron atrás, tenemos que regresar a buscarlos.

-Yo regreso por ellos, ustedes continúen.

-¡Vámonos! – gritó Digmi - ¡Vámonos!

Laura, Joe e Itzel siguieron hasta el otro borde del río. A lo lejos, pudieron ver lo que parecía una fortaleza, un castillo en medio del camino con sus torres y murallas, era hacia donde toda la gente corría, y de ahí salían varios soldados a auxiliar a los refugiados. Laura se agachó para tocar las plantas y estas comenzaron a crecer por todo el río deteniendo a algunos perros y haciendo tropezar a otros. Eric corrió en dirección contraria, y al ver más centauros, optó por transformarse y saltar cobre uno de ellos, mordiéndole en el cuello. La gente seguía corriendo del otro lado del río cuando escucharon el cuerno de Ectalion, y al voltear vieron como la caballería regresaba, evidentemente más pequeña y con sus jinetes más cansados y heridos, y sin pensarlo dos veces, cargaron contra los centauros, quienes, al verlos, sonaron sus cuernos y emprendieron la retirada, huyendo de los jinetes. Furiosos, Ectalion y sus hombres mataron a cuanto centauro y perro tenían enfrente, con flechas y espadas, y los hicieron retirarse. Del otro lado del río, la gente gritaba de felicidad y lanzaba vítores al ver como los centauros huían cobardemente. Mientras algunos jinetes se iban del otro lado del río buscando más sobrevivientes, otros lo cruzaron y fueron hacia los chicos.

-¡Hacia la fortaleza, todos hacia la fortaleza! – gritaban los jinetes, moviendo a los civiles y sus caravanas.

-Estamos esperando a alguien – dijo Itzel.

-Si sigue vivo, les verá en la Fortaleza, ahora, caminen hacia adentro. Es una orden, vamos, vamos – decía agresivamente el jinete no muy educado.

Kevin venía junto a Ectalion, con un brazo lastimado y la cara llena de tierra. Cabalgaba mirando a todas partes esperando no ver los cuerpos de sus hermanos o sus amigas.

-¡Malditos cobardes! – se quejaba Ectalion - ¡Era una trampa, todo fue una trampa!

El aire se le fue a Kevin cuando vio un rostro familiar entre las rocas, bajó de su caballo y corrió al ver a Eric desnudo tumbado y herido sobre las rocas. Se quitó la capa y lo cubrió con ella, sintió un gran alivio al ver que respiraba. Tenía un horrible golpe en la cara.

-Eric, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, gracias – le sonrió pues mejor persona para aliviar su corazón no se pudo haber encontrado, Kevin le ayudó a levantarse – Venía buscando a Nick y a Viky, se rezagaron, pero no los encontré. Esos centauros me golpearon y de no ser por ustedes, me hubieran matado.

-¿Cómo que rezagados? Eric, ¿a qué te refieres? – le miró asustado

-Se nos perdieron de vista y...

Kevin dejó a Eric en una roca y corrió hacia las demás, buscando a su hermano y su amiga.

-¡Nick! - gritó - ¡Nick!

-¡Kevin! – le llamó Ectalion – Váyanse a la fortaleza, estarán seguros ahí dentro.

-Tengo que buscar a mi hermano – dijo tercamente y se volteó, se disponía a gritar pero sintió un poderoso apretón en el brazo, era Ectalion.

-Te ordeno que vayas a la fortaleza. Si tu hermano está vivo, lo encontraremos.

-¿Y si no está vivo? – dijo Kevin asustado y apunto de llorar de coraje.

-Entonces lo siento mucho.


	7. Capítulo 7: La Ciudad Dorada

La fortaleza era más grande por dentro que por como fuera se veía. En los patios, los sobrevivientes pudieron levantar lo que quedaba de sus carpas para refugiarse del frío esa noche. A pesar de todo, de estar vivos y en camino a un lugar más seguro, nadie cantaba ni hablaba, el ambiente de hecho era frío y triste y las pocas risas eran de los niños, de algunos pocos niños. Laura, Itzel y Digmi recorrieron las tiendas de refugiados, pensando tal vez en ver a Viky o Nick, y vieron como todos estaban perdidos y desilusionados. Después de perder sus tierras, sus hogares, a su familia, ¿qué más podían perder si no era la esperanza?

-Vamos a Carletango, la Ciudad Dorada – se quejaba una mujer – pero ¿de qué servirá? Los insectos, los centauros, los minotauros, todos nos seguirá. Encerrados en una ciudad no servirá de nada.

-Escuché que ya hay muchos refugiados allá – le contestaba un viejo hombre con quien platicaba – y la ciudad está tan llena que escasea la comida. La gente ahora se está moviendo a la costa, pero con las tormentas nadie ha podido salir. Y esos insectos siguen volando por ahí comiéndose nuestro trigo.

-¡Mi granja! – lloraba una señora - ¡Mi granja, se comieron toda mi granja y quemaron todas mis casas!

El viejo señor la abrazó mientras lloraba.

-Mi hijo fue a la guerra - decía orgulloso otro hombre – Se unió a los soldados y andan enfrentando a los insectos en el norte. Ayer recibí esta carta de él. Dice que son muchos, que salen de las rocas y la arena como plaga, que se mezclan con las tormentas de arena para atacar por sorpresa – tenía a varias personas a su alrededor escuchándole – pero dice también, que aunque son muchos, son sólo cucarachas gigantes, que se aplastan como a una hormiga y se matan como una mosca. Que son más débiles que muchas otras criaturas – Itzel y Laura se acercaron a escucharle hablar – A simple vista parecen humanos, pero muy feos, con dos brazos, dos piernas, y todo eso, su cuerpo está protegido por una armadura como la de los insectos, brillante y resbalosa, su cabeza es grotesca y asquerosa y sólo se pueden ver dos enormes ojos negros que miran a todos lados, una boca que al abrirse deja ver cuatro babeantes colmillos y dos antenas en la cabeza que se mueven buscando a su presa – todos a su alrededor estaban asustados y preocupados como niños escuchando un cuento de terror.

-Son monstruos del desierto – dijo Digmi atrayendo la atención de todos - no como los humanos o los minotauros, estas horrendas bestias vienen de las arenas más profundas, lejos del agua, tienen ciudades enteras excavadas bajo la roca. Enormes y, debo admitir – hizo una mueca de desagrado – hermosas – suspiró.

-¿Has estado ahí? – preguntó Laura mientras Itzel se llenaba de repulsión al pensar en una ciudad entera llena de insectos.

-Sí, cuando joven viajé hasta allá. En otros tiempos, los gnomos del desierto y los insectos éramos –vaciló – básicamente amigos. No nos molestaban siempre y cuando no les molestáramos. Pero eso fue antes de que los escorpiones tomaran el poder de su raza. Al menos debo decir que la dinastía de las Reinas Termitas fue su etapa de oro. Hoy día, el Rey Escorpión ha sido seducido por el Jinete del Hambre y sólo se dedican a destruir granjas y ganados enteros.

Todos ahogaron un grito.

-No, esto no puede ser obra del Jinete del Hambre – decía una mujer – Esos Demonios fueron vencidos hace siglos.

-Pero han regresado – dijo otra – Ya vieron las banderas que traían los Centauros, es del Jinete del Apocalipsis.

-¡Patrañas! – se levantó un anciano enojado – Ningún Demonio pisaría la tierra de los mortales sin que los magos o los elfos lo supieran ya. Y nos hubiesen avisado a todos.

-¿Y qué le hace pensar que nos lo querrían decir?

La gente comenzó a discutir y Digmi jaló a las chicas fuera de ahí.

-Esta gente está muy triste y temerosa – les dijo el gnomo a las chicas – Han perdido mucho, gente valiosa sobre todo. Si la leyenda es cierta y los Jonas vienen a salvar este mundo, más tristezas se evitarán.

Las chicas reflexionaron, pues la desaparición de su hermana no se les quitaba de la mente. En ese momento vieron como Ectalion y algunos jinetes, entre ellos Amanra, entraron a la Fortaleza poco antes del anochecer. Siguieron los caballos lo más rápido que pudieron y se encontraron con Kevin, Joe y Eric en el camino, quienes también buscaban a Ectalion por respuestas. Entraron en la sala dentro de la fortaleza donde Ectalion, Amanra, el viejo General y el Capitán de la Fortaleza discutían algunas cosas alrededor de una mesa que tenía un mapa. Caminaron presurosos hacia ella pero dos guardias les cerraron el paso con sus lanzas. Ectalion los vio y se aproximó a ellos, los guardias les dieron permiso de seguir.

-¿Saben algo de mi hermano? – preguntó Kevin

-Lo siento – dijo Ectalion triste mientras les mostraba un collar de oro. Itzel lo reconoció inmediatamente.

-¡Es el collar de Viky, siempre lo traía puesto!

-Yo se lo vi a Nick la última vez – dijo Eric

-Seguro se lo regaló – aseguró Laura

Kevin tomó el collar.

-¿Es todo? – le preguntó a Ectalion

Amanra se acercó a ellos y les mostró una de las capas que los magos les habían regalado, rasgada y llena de tierra. Las chicas se llevaron las manos a la boca.

-Es todo lo que encontramos.

Laura tomó la capa.

-Es de Viky, huele a ella.

-En verdad lo siento – dijo Ectalion.

-¿Encontraron sus cuerpos? – dijo Eric tragándose sus propias palabras.

-No – respondió Amanra – No hubo cuerpos.

-¡Entonces están vivos! – pensó Itzel en voz alta.

Amanra y Ectalion se miraron el uno al otro y decidieron decirles a los chicos.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Laura

-Cuando los centauros no matan, toman prisioneros – respondió Ectalion.

-Los venden como esclavos a otros humanos, a los minotauros o incluso a los insectos – dijo Amanra.

-Pero... están vivos entonces. Si no, los hubiesen matado – dedujo Joe.

-Cierto pero...

-Entonces hay que seguirlos – se apresuró Laura – Debemos alcanzarlos y rescatarlos.

-A esta hora ya deben estar muy lejos. Aún a caballo jamás los alcanzarían. Además, no sabemos para donde se fueron.

-Pues debemos buscarlos pronto – dijo Kevin con severidad.

-No tienen caballos, a pie jamás los alcanzarían.

Joe se acercó a una mesa cercana y puso sobre de ella una bolsa de cuero llena de monedas de oro. Amanra y Ectalion se sorprendieron.

-¿Cuánto cuestan tres de sus caballos?

-Ni aunque pudieras pagarlos te los vendería, niño – respondió Ectalion severo, molesto – Por que los necesito para mis jinetes.

-Alguien debe tener un caballos que vendernos – aseguró Kevin – Ese no será problema. Vamos, chicos, tenemos familia que buscar.

-¡Alto! – dijo el viejo General - ¡Ustedes no irán a ningún lado! - todos quedaron sorprendidos y quietos, incluso Amanra y Ectalion – Ellos son los magos, ¿no es así? – le preguntó a Ectalion.

-No son magos, sólo son de Glelonia – respondió Amanra.

-Como sea. Hace años que no tenemos noticias de los magos, los magos ya no se aventuran por estas tierras así que su presencia aquí es completamente extraña – Ectalion mostraba su completa sorpresa ante tal reacción del general. Los chicos sólo los veían intimidados – Tengo órdenes de parte del Sultán de que cualquier mago que cruce estas tierras sea enviado a su presencia lo más pronto.

Ectalion lo miró severo.

-¿Qué clase de órdenes de las que no fui informado, General?

-Órdenes secretas de su hermano, Capitán Ectalion, confiadas sólo a mí y a sus generales de confianza.

-¿Confianza? – Ectalion estaba irritado – ¿Cómo se supone que deba tomar eso, General? ¿Que mi propio hermano no me cree digno de su "confianza"? Usted acaba de inventar esa orden.

-No en realidad, primo – interrumpe Amanra sacando de sus ropas una carpeta de cuero con una hoja de pergamino en medio – Lee esto.

Enojado, Ectalion la toma y comienza a leer.

-Aquí dice que de encontrarse con viajeros de Glelonia, se les debe pedir entregar la Carta Blanca. ¿Qué es la Carta Blanca? – pregunta Ectalion desconcertado.

-Pregúntale al gnomo – sonríe Amanra mirándolo. Digmi se pone nervioso.

-¿Qué es la Carta Blanca, señor gnomo?

-Lo siento, joven príncipe, sacerdotisa, general, pero la Carta Blanca sólo la puede leer el Sultán en persona.

Los chicos miraron a Digmi con los ojos en blanco.

-¿De qué habla, Digmi? – pregunta Laura.

-De un documento que explique su viaje por Glelonia – responde Ectalion leyendo la orden que tenía en manos – Si ustedes la tienen deberán ser enviados ante la presencia del Sultán inmediatamente – lee Ectalion tan desconcertado como los chicos - ¿Por qué nunca se me habló de esto?

-No sé – respondió Amanra sin darle importancia.

-Muéstrenos la carta, señor gnomo, si es verdad que usted la tiene – ordena el general.

-Jamás dije que la tuviera – responde Digmi.

-No juegue con nosotros, señor gnomo, no nos obligue a revisarlo.

Digmi se rindió, entristecido por que esperaba no tener que entregarla y poder ayudar a los chicos a buscar a sus hermanos. Finalmente sacó una carpeta de cuero teñido de blanco de su bolso y la mostró ante la sorpresa de todos.

-Ábrela – ordenó el General.

-No podrá, la carta está sellada – dijo Amanra – Sólo el Sultán podrá abrirla.

-Entonces los llevaremos con el Sultán – aseguró el General – Vendrán con nosotros a la Ciudad Dorada mañana por la mañana.

-¡Pero mi hermano! – gritó Kevin mientras los demás chicos se alteraban

-¡Debemos buscar a nuestros hermanos! – siguió Laura

-¡Tengo órdenes específicas y así se cumplirán! ¡No sé por que rayos sean importantes, pero no desacataré una orden real!

-Iremos por nuestros hermanos les guste o no – responde Joe enojado.

-¡Guardias! – llama el General y cuatro soldados aparecen detrás de los chicos – Que los vigilen todo el tiempo, que no salgan de la Fortaleza, que no se les pierdan de vista. Que no hagan ni un solo respiro si yo no lo autorizo. Denles unos cuartos en la Fortaleza y que no salgan.

-¡Pero general...! – y los guardias tomaron a los chicos fuera del salón.

Nick despertó esa noche con un terrible dolor en el rostro. Se tocó y sintió hinchado la mejilla por debajo del ojo, sin permitírselo abrir por completo. Al tocarse le dolía. Un familiar y deliciosos aroma le llegó, era Viky, quien lo cuidaba en brazos.

-¡Nick! ¿cómo estás? – le dijo al tiempo que lo ayudaba a incorporarse, pues Nick había estado durmiendo en sus piernas.

El chico cayó en la cuenta de no estar en suelo rocoso, o en arena, sino dentro de una carreta de madera que se movía y se tambaleaba, peor aún, dentro de una jaula sobre una maleta. Miró a su alrededor y vio a más personas, asustadas, mujeres, hombres, niños, ancianos. Una señora cargaba el bebé que Viky había rescatado, feliz por al fin haberlo hecho dormir.

-¿Dónde... dónde estamos? – preguntó Nick al analizar a la gente y darse cuenta de que algunos eran de los refugiados de la caravana atacada.

-Toma, chico, esto te caerá bien – le ofreció un hombre una botella de barro.

Sin pensarlo, Nick accede, y al sentir el ardor en la garganta de aquel alcohol casi lo escupe.

-¿Qué rayos... – le devuelve la botella – Gracias – pues al fin despierta.

-Somos prisioneros de los centauros – explicó una chica, con mirada triste – Seguramente nos venderán como esclavos.

-¿Esclavos? – Nick recordó su pelea con los centauros y como intentó proteger a Viky. Miró hacia fuera y pudo ver a dos centauros, armados y con miradas severas, caminando detrás de ellos, y a otros dos, con armadura, tirando de la carreta como taxista chino. Se asomó para tener mejor panorama, y a pesar de ser de noche, notó que pertenecían a una larga caravana de centauros que protegían dos carretas más con gente como en la que ellos mismos iban.

-Estas personas me explicaban – le dijo Viky mientras se acercaba con un pañuelo mojado a limpiarle el rostro – Que los centauros acostumbran atacar caravanas y atrapar a los humanos para venderlos como esclavos.

-¿A quienes? ¿A otros humanos?

-Insectos – dijo un soldado, molesto por tener el orgullo abatido, de esos que hubiesen preferido morir en batalla que ser humillado así, rebajado a esclavo – Nos venderán a los insectos. Ellos son más fuertes pero prefieren usarnos a nosotros para construir sus grandes ciudades y armar a sus ejércitos. Si no terminas como mascota de algún insecto de la nobleza, seguramente el ejército te usará como tiro al blanco para sus entrenamientos.

-Los insectos odian a los humanos, tanto como nosotros los odiamos a ellos – dice otro señor – Es como si ambas razas hubiesen nacido para odiarse hasta la muerte.

Nadie dijo nada. Todos guardaron silencio y esperaron, un suspiro, una indicación, no sabían que esperar. Nick abrazó a Viky y ella se durmió en el pecho del joven Jonas siendo arrullada por el latir de su corazón. La caravana avanzaba por caminos rocosos a través del desierto, en medio de la noche. Al amanecer, los centauros repartieron agua y pan mohoso y agusanado a los esclavos, apenas suficiente para que no murieran de hambre. Durante el día, caminar bajo en terrible Sol, hizo que algunos, los más viejos, fallecieran de insolación. Y ante el asombro y el miedo de Nick y Viky, los centauros simplemente los dejaban en la arena a que los buitres o los chacales se los comieran. En la tarde, volvieron a repartir más pan y agua. Nick le cedió su agua a Viky, quien parecía ponerse cada vez más débil, y al pan le quitaba toda la suciedad posible antes de cedérselo; Nick no comió y bebió ese día y se aguantaba para no protestar.

-Pero Nick... – le decía Viky preocupada

-Tranquila, estaré bien.

Siguieron la marcha por la noche. Pareciese que los centauros no descansaban. Y pues en realidad así era, podían seguir marchas forzadas por varios días con sólo un poco que agua y pan. Pero esa noche ocurrió algo inesperado. En pleno camino, la carreta se detuvo bruscamente haciendo que todos en su interior cayeran unos sobre otros. Cuando se reincorporaron, Nick se asomó y pudo ver, entre las sombras de la noche y las luces de las antorchas de los centauros, a un enorme hombre, más alto y robusto que cualquier humano, caminar al lado de la carreta. Iba vestido con ropa de cuero y pieles, apenas cubriendo algo de su cuerpo, y una enorme hacha colgada en la espalda. Su caminar era lento y pesado y su enorme figura cubrió la luz de la luna por un momento. Nick notó dos enormes cuernos en la cabeza, largos, gruesos pero muy puntiagudos, apuntando al frente. El gigante pasó frente de él, pero cubierto por la sombra, y al detenerse y voltear hacia la carreta Nick notó que no era un casco de donde surgían aquellos cuernos, sino de su propia cabeza. Notó la silueta de dos pequeñas orejas agitándose debajo de los cuernos y un rápido haz de luz dibujó el perfil de una enorme cabeza de toro. Todos adentro contuvieron el aire al notarlo, aquella bestia miró con su enorme ojo a todos los prisioneros pero se detuvo en Nick y Viky. Después continuó su camino.

-Minotauros – dijo el sorprendido soldado – Si están ayudando a los insectos y a los centauros entonces estamos perdidos – completamente derrotado se dejó caer y suspiró, luego dijo unas palabras invocando a su dios y en silencio continuó el rezo.

Los demás estaban asustados. Pero la curiosidad de Viky y de Nick era grande y se volvieron a asomar para ver que podían ver. Notaron a otro minotauro, diferente al que vieron por tener ropas distintas y todo eso, discutiendo con un centauro, aparentemente el jefe pues usaba piel de león alrededor de la armadura. La discusión se veía acalorada, ambos hacían ademanes y elevaban su tono de vez en cuanto. Aún así, ni Nick ni Viky pudieron oír nada. Más minotauros se acercaban a la discusión, al igual que algunos centauros. Por vario rato, una hora tal vez, ambos líderes siguiendo discutiendo. Nick y Viky se volvieron a acomodar en la carreta, abrazados. La discusión comenzó a subir de tono, tanto que los demás se dieron cuenta, y curiosos, todos se asomaron esperando poder ver u oír algo.

-¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó una chica

-Llevan discutiendo toda la noche, no sabemos de qué – le contestó el soldado.

El niño se despertó y entre tanta agitación comenzó a llorar.

-¡Callen a ese bebé! – gritó un centauro - ¡Cállenlo o lo callaré yo con mi espada!

La señora se puso más nerviosa y empezó a calamar al bebé, a arrullarlo sin éxito. El centauro se estaba desesperando, pues el bebé no le dejaba oír la discusión al frente, y lo ponía nervioso. Se hartó y abrió la jaula, entre jaleo alcanzó al bebé, todos los esclavos, incluyendo a Nick y Viky, agarraron a la señora, quien gritaba histéricamente, para que el centauro no la jalara fuera, pero aquel era más fuerte. La tiró al suelo y la arrastró lejos de la carreta, donde todos podían verla.

-¡Déjala en paz, cretino! – gritó Nick furioso.

El centauro, ignorándolo, tomó al bebé de una pierna y lo dejó colgado, llorando y con la señora gritando a todo pulmón que no le hiciera daño. El centauro sacó su espada.

-A ver si ahora sí te callas.

Todos en la carreta comenzaron a gritar que lo soltara. El ajetreo atrajo a más centauros que les pegaron con sus palos a los esclavos para que se alejaran de la reja y dejaran de gritar. Viky recibió un golpe en el brazo que le dolió y la hizo caer. Nick la alcanzó a agarrar.

-¡Deja a ese indefenso bebé, centauro! – ordenó una profunda y severa voz.

-No te metas en esto, minotauro, no te corresponde – dijo el centauro mientras levantaba su espada en lo alto.

-Te digo que sueltes a ese bebé, cobarde – ordenó el minotauro mientras tomaba su hacha con una mano, manteniéndola a la espalda.

-¿Y se supone que tú me lo vas a impedir? – le retó el centauro – ¡Estúpida vaca pastora!

Ante esas palabras todos se callaron, hasta la discusión del fondo terminó y todos voltearon a ver la situación del bebé. El centauro, nervioso por lo que había dicho, soltó su espada hacia el bebé, pero un cortante silbido le avisó de una poderosa hacha volando hacia él, clavándose en su torso y dándole muerte. El centauro tiró al bebé que fue recogido por la señora. Los centauros se alocaron y desenfundaron sus espadas, el minotauro que arrojó el hacha tomó otra al igual que los demás minotauros, y se echaron contra los centauros. Unos contra otros, centauros y minotauros se enfrentaron en duelo a muerte por toda la caravana, enterrándose las espadas y los cuernos y cortando cabezas y piernas. Nick abrazó a Viky para que no viera mientras la sangre escupía hacia dentro de la carreta. Un fuerte golpe, de un minotauro que fue empujado, hizo que la carreta se volteara con todos adentro. La puerta se abrió y los humanos no dudaron en salir de ahí. Nick ayudó a Viky a salir poco antes de que un minotauro tomara a una centauro y los tirara contra la carreta haciéndola astillas. Los chicos corrieron como podían entre la pelea, esquivando a centauros, minotauros, hachas, espadas, martillos y mazos, manchándose las ropas de sangre. Pasaron por las demás carretas, que volteadas también habían permitido la fuga de los demás humanos. Viky vio a lo lejos a la señora con el bebé corriendo hacia las rocas y decidieron seguirle, pues iban los demás esclavos por ahí. Viky sintió como su falda se atoró con algo y tropezó, al voltear miró una enorme pezuña pisando su vestido y al enorme minotauro de quien le pertenecía. Nick giró y regresó corriendo hacia ella. El minotauro levantó su hacha ensangrentada y la arrojó hacia Nick, quien se agachó y la esquivó, pero no era en contra de él el hacha, un centauro, que venía corriendo detrás de Nick hacia donde iban los esclavos, recibió el hacha clavada en la espalda. Viky miró al enorme minotauro y cuando este levantó su mano hacia ella, se cubrió pensando en todas las cosas malas que le podrían hacer.

* LA CIUDAD DORADA.

Tres días de viaje, al fin los chicos vieron las murallas de la gran Ciudad Dorada. Cabalgando cada quien en un caballo y escoltados por la compañía de Ectalion, con Ectalion y Amanra mismos al frente, los chicos en realidad sentían que los estaban obligando a ir a Carletango, pues a la menor oportunidad ya se hubiesen escapado para ir a buscar a sus hermanos. El tiempo pasaba y menos sabían de ellos y sus angustias crecían. Ver la Ciudad Dorada les pareció como ver un espejismo y les quitó temporalmente esa angustia. Construida junto a uno de los ríos más importantes de las Tierras Calientes, era el centro cultural de toda aquella tierra. Cinco enormes puertas daban entrada y salida de la ciudad, y la muralla era tan alta como un elefante. Lo que hacía dorada a la ciudad era el techo de sus templos y edificios principales, cubiertos de oro sólido que reflejaban una hermosa y brillante luz sobre todo aquel valle. Los chicos podían admirar esto desde unas pequeñas colinas al poniente de la ciudad. Teniendo enfrente todo un extenso pastizal, conocido como los Pastizales del Oro por el color que toma al atardecer, y al horizonte, mirando al oriente, colinas rocosas.

-Tras pasar esas colinas – les dijo Amanra – Sólo hay que cabalgar tres días más para llegar a las Montañas Humeantes.

-¿Qué hay hacia el Norte? – pregunta Kevin mirando hacia donde terminaban los Pastizales de Oro, pero la vista se perdía en el horizonte.

-Todo allá es desierto, todo aquel es territorio desconocido, todo eso es el reino de los insectos – respondió Ectalion sombrío.

Cabalgaron colina abajo y se formaron junto a la multitud de comerciantes, refugiados, campesinos y gente que quería entrar. Entre carretas y camellos sobresalía un poderoso elefante de orejas grandes y colmillos puntiagudos, parecía que era de algún rico comerciante que lo usaba para transportar sus cargas pesadas. Los chicos quedaron asombrados y a la vez algo decepcionados, creían que un elefante sería más alto, pero eso no le quitaba su imagen poderosa y los deseos de no interponerse en su camino. Por supuesto, siendo Ectalion un Príncipe, y cabalgando con sus 30 mejores hombres, todos en su camino se movieron para darle paso libre hasta la muralla. Los chicos pudieron verla más de cerca y notaron que era mucho más alta de lo que habían creído, más alta incluso que un elefante. A Joe se le antojó compararla con algún edificio de Nueva York, y le pareció ser de un tercio de altura del Empire State. Entraron a la ciudad por debajo de la puerta cuadrada, y al entrar a una enrome plaza, abarrotada de toda la gente que iba entrando, sintieron que el aire, que el ambiente, que el ruido y que todo a su alrededor cambiaba por completo. Tanto tiempo en campo abierto, en la tranquilidad de la noche rural, se les había olvidado todo el bullicio de la ciudad, todo el ruido, la gente que va y viene, y todas su expresiones de cultura, arte, moda, comida. Los olores a pan recién hechos, incienso, comida asándose, y el ruido de gente gritando, vendiendo, comprando, moviéndose, los ruidos de animales, caballos, camellos, vacas, bueyes y hasta el sonido del elefante que entrababa majestuoso a la ciudad, todo eso les cayó de golpe, y los chicos, entre estresados y fascinados, cabalgaron entre las estrechas calles de la ciudad.

A diferencia de Glelonia, una ciudad ordenada, de calles amplias y bastante cómoda y tranquila, Carletango era una ciudad realmente ruidosa, desordenada, estrecha y muy habitada, todo menos tranquila, muy dinámica. Cada calle por la que pasaban estaba llena de diversos puestos que vendían desde joyería barata, verduras y alfombras, hasta animales de mascotas. Llegando a una plaza, en cuyo centro siempre habían soldados en un sobre nivel vigilándolos a todos, encontraron a varios artistas con sus escenarios mostrando sus talentos, desde cirqueros malabaristas, domadores de bestias, traga fuegos, hasta actores, con máscaras de mucho colores haciendo que la gente que los viera se voltearan de risa. Itzel rió al ver como un hombre, disfrazado de una mujer gorda, le pegaba a otro disfrazado de su esposo.

-Ojalá Viky pudiera ver esto – dijo de repente, a lo que los chicos se pusieron tristes y la preocupación les volvió.

-Y Nick también – susurró Joe.

Continuaron por las abarrotadas calles hasta llegar a la plaza de los Templos. Los enormes Templos eran varios, pero estaban los más importantes de la ciudad en una gran plaza uno frente a otro sobre aquella avenida que iba desde la puerta de la ciudad hasta el mismo Palacio, más escondido hacia el río. Los templos eran lo máximo del arte de Carletango. Más altos que las murallas, con enormes cúpulas doradas reflejando al Sol, y los cuatro altísimos alminares desde donde se llamaba, a cierta hora, a la reunión en el templo. Les llamó la atención ver varios leones protegiendo las puertas. Grandes y majestuosos, pero al mirarlos de cerca notaron que sus cabezas eran en realidad humanas, y usaban un turbante para cubrirse la cabeza.

-¡Esfinges! – aseguró Laura emocionada al verlos.

-Las Esfinges, herederos del mundo antiguo, juraron proteger nuestros templos si nosotros protegíamos la Fe en el Sol.

-El del lado poniente, es el Gran Templo del Sol – explicaba Amanra – Es nuestro Templo más sagrado y antiguo y fue construido sobre las ruinas de los templos paganos de antaño. La entrada no da directo al templo, sino a un gran patio a cielo abierto rodeado de columnas. El del lado oriente es el Templo de las Salamandras, las ninfas del fuego que juramos proteger el Sol y su elemento. El templo fue construido usando los cimientos del un templo anterior, por eso no tiene patio frontal, pero sólo podemos entrar ahí las Salamandras, y sólo hacemos ceremonias ante el pueblo en ciertas fechas.

-Como la Celebración del Fuego Eterno – comenta Ectalion.

-Exacto – ríe Amanra – Es una gran celebración de fiesta y felicidad. Detrás del templo está la Universidad de Carletango, que se caracteriza más por su basta Biblioteca que por nada. Nadie, ni incluso Glelonia, en toda Andalasia puede presumir tener una Biblioteca más grande que la nuestra. De hecho, antes, los magos venían sólo para revisar nuestros archivos.

Los chicos estaban fascinados. Había algo en esos lugares que les parecía extrañamente superior, como si una fuerza desconocida les llenara el alma y les dijera en el fondo de sus corazones que todo estaría bien, que todo se solucionaría, que todo mejoraría. Continuaron cabalgando hacia el Palacio. A pesar de entrar en la zona de las casa de ricos y nobles, de los grande generales y los viejos sabios, la gente se seguía abultando, ya no hablando de cosas mundanas como la comida del día y la búsqueda de un hogar, sino de política, guerra, dinero, hambre y los verdaderos problemas de la ciudad y el reino. Y gente vestida de largas ropas y turbantes hablando sobre religión, y sobre que sólo la Fe en el Sol puede vencer a los demonios. No tardaron en ver la entrada al Palacio, protegida por varios soldados de mejores ropas y además, soldados altos, con largas piernas de perro de pelo rojizo y solemnes cabezas de perro del mismo tono de pelo. Usando su turbante y una armadura como la de los soldados.

-Los cirocéfalos son la Guardia del Sultán – explicaba Ectalion mientras desmontaba.

-Ciro.. qué? – preguntó Itzel.

-Cirocéfalos, cabeza de perro – le respondió Eric.

-Y son conocidos como la Guardia Fanática – continúa Ectalion mientras los demás bajaban de sus caballos, a excepción de sus hombres, que dieron vuelta hacia otro lado. Unos jóvenes pajes, mas o menos de la edad de Kevin, se acercaron a llevarse a los caballos. Ectalion, Amanra, Kevin, Eric, Laura, Joe, Itzel, Digmi y cuatro hombres de Ectalion que "escoltaban" a los jóvenes, entraron juntos al Palacio. Subiendo unas largas escaleras y cruzando una enorme puerta entre abierta de oro y cobre, reluciente ante la luz del Sol. Lo primero que vieron fue una enorme sala llena de arcos y columnas, iluminada por los extremos, pero muy alta. Los arcos ovalados unían en una serie de cúpulas cada columna, y la luz entraba por tragaluces en las paredes. Todo tenía un gran aire místico, un ambiente mágico, lleno de luz amarilla y vida. Dentro había mucha gente, caminando en silencio o murmurando. Nadie hablaba en voz alta a diferencia de en la calle. La gente era ya de edad madura, había generales, ministros, sabios con sus grandes mapas cargando, imanes con sus turbantes religiosos, y jóvenes pajes que acompañaban a todos. Eso notaba que todos los que por ahí pasaban eran lo suficientemente ricos para pagar sirvientes. Ectalion guió al maravillado grupo hacia un costado de la gran sala, y tras caminar por más adornados pasillos llegaron a una enorme puerta de madera abierta. Los soldados, con sus elegantes armaduras doradas, reconocieron inmediatamente a Ectalion y le permitieron la entrada. La puerta daba a un gran salón al aire libre donde varios generales y ministros discutían con el Sultán lo que sucedía en un enorme mapa, desplegado en el suelo y tan grande como un tapete, que mostraba ciudades, montañas y ríos, todo como si fuese una detallada maqueta, y además, algunas figuras que Joe supuso representarían tal vez a los ejércitos. Algunos cirocéfalos se mantenían estáticos en las esquinas del salón, resguardando al Sultán. El Sultán era un hombre no muy mayor, unos treinta y tantos a lo mucho, pero en sus ojos se veía su larga experiencia en combate. Usaba las mejores ropas y las joyas más caras, pero en aquella ocasión sólo vestía una fina armadura de cuero y su turbante más sencillo. Se distinguía por ser el único en toda la sala que estaba sentado. Era obvio el contraste que Ectalion y sus desaliñados soldados hacían con los retacados y limpios ministros y generales.

-Los insectos están atacando granjas en el borde, todo a lo largo del Río Azul – dijo un general

-Lo centauros siguen atacando el borde del Río Rojo, se mueven hacia el Norte – comunicaba otro general.

-Los Minotauros se están moviendo, pero no pretenden cruzar los ríos, los espías dicen que tal vez se mueven hacia las estepas del Este – decía otro hombre, uno más sombrío.

-¿Se están reuniendo para atacarnos? – preguntó el Sultán

-No lo sé, no parecen hostiles ante los humanos, pero su agrupación es muy extraña y muy grande.

-Insectos desde el Norte, centauros desde el Oeste, Minotauros desde el Este. Nos están rodeando – dice resignado el Sultán.

-Buscarán entrar en las Tierras Fértiles, señor, poner sus manos en las Tierras Negras – decía otro general.

-Sólo tienen Carletango como obstáculo para eso.

-Seguro intentarán atacar la ciudad de una buena vez.

-Con un número así, podrían lograrlo.

-¿Sabemos quien los dirige? – preguntó el Sultán

-Tanto los centauros como los insectos portan la bandera del Jinete del Hambre, un viejo símbolo de demonios.

-No se ha escuchado de Demonios en Andalasia desde las Puertas de Falasia.

-Seguramente algún rey insecto los ha unido y usan esa bandera para causarnos miedo.

-Sea lo que sea, está funcionando. Los insectos se están uniendo y nuestros hombres y mujeres tienen miedo.

-¿Nuestras fuerzas cuáles son? – pregunta el Sultán

Los generales se miran entre ellos y comienzan a numerar sus fuerzas.

-Caballeros a lo largo del borde, podemos llamarlos y tendríamos tres mil quinientos jinetes.

-Mercenarios de la costa. Algunos aún tiene deuda con nosotros y otros buscan trabajo mientras cesen las tormentas.

-Los elefantes del este viene en camino, pero no sabemos a donde enviarlos. Son sesenta y ocho elefantes y estarían aquí en una semana, de seis a siete días.

-Si los insectos atacaran, ¿cuándo podrían hacerlo? – pregunta el Sultán.

Todos los Ministros y generales se miraron los unos a los otros. Tras mirar detenidamente el mapa y hacer algunos cálculos rápidos, uno de ellos respondió:

-Podría decir que de cinco a seis días.

El Sultán se quedó pensativo. A pesar de todo, sabía que no tenían fuerzas suficientes para enfrentar a tantos insectos. Y si los minotauros entraban sería la perdición.

-Ectalion – le llamó el Sultán – Vienes del borde del Río Rojo, ¿crees que sería prudente mandar llamar a todos los jinetes hacia acá?

Entonces todos los generales y ministros notaron la presencia del príncipe y sus extraños acompañantes.

-Los Centauros no cruzan el río y los refugiados están seguros una vez del otro lado. Sin embargo, siguen deambulando y atacando caravanas. Podría mandar llamar a algunos, pero sería prudente dejar a otros allá.

-Los jinetes del borde del Río Azul, ¿podría contar con todos? – continúa el Sultán preguntándole a otro general.

-Si los insectos se agrupan para atacar la ciudad, no sería necesario mantenerlos allá. Podría contar con ellos, considerando que dejaré una guardia mínima.

-¿Y sí los atacamos antes de que se junten, o antes de que lleguen a la ciudad? – pregunta un Ministro

-¿Atacar a los insectos en campo abierto? – se alarmó un general – Sería un completo suicidio.

-Defender una ciudad de esa plaga, sería peor aún. Entre calles y murallas, nos limitan a nosotros, pero no a ellos – asegura otro general.

-En campo abierto, en tierra llana, los insectos hacen sus madrigueras, y se vuelven ágiles como el viento. Romperían nuestras formaciones con facilidad.

-Pero con los elefantes y la caballería, que no pueden pelear en murallas, tendrían más movilidad, y nos sería más fácil atacarlos.

La discusión comenzó a acalorarse, los generales y ministros hablaban entre sí cada vez más y más alto hasta que el Sultán se levantó. En ese momento todos se callaron y bajaron la mirada, incluso Ectalion y Amanra y los soldados que les acompañaban. Los jóvenes hicieron lo mismo.

-Decidiremos esto mañana. Por el momento, todas las fuerzas que se han mencionado, deberán juntarse a lo mucho en cuatro días. Si hemos de defender esta ciudad, la volveremos impenetrable, si hemos de atacarlos de frente, será con todas nuestras fuerzas. Pero jamás nos daremos por vencidos, o actuaremos a mediocridades. Ministros, Generales, nos volveremos a reunir mañana, por hoy, son libres de retirarse.

Todos los generales y ministros se despidieron del Sultán y se retiraron. Una vez cerrada la puerta, el Sultán se levantó hacia Ectalion y lo abrazó.

-Mi joven hermano, bienvenido seas de vuelta a tu hogar.

-Mi Señor. Agradezco su bienvenida y me honra.

-No sé por que después de todos estos años me tratas aún con tanta formalidad.

Ectalion sólo apretó los labios. Eran hijos del mismo padre, pero no de la misma madre, y Ectalion, siendo el más joven de todos los hermanos, nunca creció junto a sus hermanos más grandes; para él, el hecho de ser hermano del Sultán, no le significaba nada.

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Encontré la Carta Blanca – le soltó Ectalion cambiando de tema.

La cara del Sultán se puso tensa y seria.

-¿Cómo... cómo te enteraste tú de eso? – le preguntó vacilantemente.

-Yo le comuniqué, mi señor – intervino Amanra – Disculpe si lo he ofendido con este acto.

-Por su puesto que no, mi hermosa prima. Pero este no es lugar para discutir este asunto – miró de reojo a los chicos – Por favor, síganme.

El Sultán los llevó a través de pasillos más angostos, pero mejor adornados, hasta un largo despacho, donde apenas cabían todos. Ectalion le pidió a sus soldados que se retiraran. El despacho era bastante luminoso, dos enormes ventanas daban a un gran jardín, y desde ahí, la luz del Sol alumbraba cada rincón del cuarto. Dos jóvenes sirvientes, ambas mujeres jóvenes, acercaron vino y fruta al Sultán, y luego a sus invitados, tras lo cual se retiraron. Todos se acomodaron en sillas acojinadas, y aunque el incienso daba un aire relajante y tranquilo, el Sultán se veía nervioso.

-¿Puedo verla? – le preguntó a Kevin - ¿Puedo ver la Carta Blanca?

Digmi se apresuró a sacar aquella extraña carta y entregársela al Sultán.

-Tengo órdenes explicitas, directamente del Rey Mago Arabis, de entregársela a usted y sólo a usted.

El Sultán la abrió con mucha delicadeza y la leyó tomándose su tiempo. Nadie habló ni dijo nada en unos minutos, hasta que el Sultán hubo terminado. Aquel suspiró.

-¿Saben qué dice esta carta? – les preguntó el Sultán a los jóvenes, todos negaron con la cabeza – El Rey Mago Arabis en persona, tras recordarme viejas alianzas y hablarme un poco sobre la situación del mundo, me pide que cuide de nueve jóvenes viajeros que se dirigen hacia los Bosques Élficos. Me da sus nombres y ruega por que lleguen a salvo. Sin embargo, siendo nueve los que salieron de Glelonia, yo sólo veo seis. A lo que me pregunto, ¿dónde están los otros tres?

Los jóvenes, entristecidos, bajaron las cabezas.

-Mi nombre es Kevin, Señor, y soy el más grande del grupo. Usted puede ver aquí a mi hermano Joe, a Itzel y Laura, que son hermanas, Eric y a nuestro guía, Digmi. Pero en el viaje hemos tenido que lidiar con distintos obstáculos y uno de nuestros acompañantes, Jane, se sacrificó para salvarnos - Ectalion, Amanra y el Sultán se acercaron para escuchar mejor a Kevin, a quien le pesaban las palabras. – Nuestros hermanos menores, Nick, hermano mío y de Joe, y Viky, hermana de Laura e Itzel, los perdimos en un ataque de centauros a nuestra caravana de camino hacia acá.

-¿Caravana? – preguntó el Sultán.

-Sí, mi Señor, los centauros nos tendieron una trampa, alejaron a nuestros jinetes y un segundo grupo atacó a los civiles – respondió Ectalion.

-Hermano mío, ¿acaso estás diciendo que perdiste a dos de los viajeros que me encargaron proteger?

-Yo no sabía que eran tan importantes – reclamó Ectalion educadamente – Y sinceramente aún no entiendo por qué.

Los chicos se hacían la misma pregunta, excepto Kevin y Eric que ya inducían de qué se trataba. El sultán suspiró.

-La Carta me recuerda una vieja profecía de los tiempos de antaño. En la que dice que cuando los Jinetes del Apocalipsis toquen la tierra de los mortales, tres guerreros del Cielo serán enviados para ayudarnos a enfrentarlos.

-¿La profecía de los tres Ángeles Guardianes? – pregunta Amanra disimulando su sorpresa - ¿Usted cree que entre estos chicos están los tres guerreros del Cielo?

-Es lo que supone el Rey Mago, quien tampoco lo sabe a ciencia cierta. Y me pide llevarlos con seguridad hacia el Bosque Élfico si yo recibía esta carta – continuaba el Sultán – La profecía dice que los guerreros serán hermanos. Y por lo que escucho, Tú, tú – señala a Kevin y a Joe – y el joven Nick son tres, y son hermanos. Tendría sentido de cierto modo, pero confiaré en que los elfos conozcan más el tema que yo. Así que les ayudaré a llegar a los Bosques.

-Tenemos que encontrar a nuestros hermanos – asegura Laura – Debemos ir a buscarlos.

-Lo siento – dijo cortante el Sultán – Pero no les dejaré hacer eso. No permitiré que se separen más ni los arriesgaré a cualquier otra cosa. Se quedarán en la ciudad y no se moverán hasta que les de permiso. Con la guerra a cuestas no quiero arriesgarme más.

-Pero no podemos irnos sin nuestros hermanos – se exalta Joe,

-Ectalion organizará una ardua búsqueda, intentando enmendar su error – le dice severo.

-Mi Señor – responde molesto – Mis hombres me necesitan y esperan que los guié en la defensa de la ciudad.

-Estarás con tus hombres, mi joven hermano, pero buscando a Nick y a Viky. Sin demora y sin echarlo a perder.

-Sí, mi señor.

-Amanra, mi bella prima, ¿podrías encargarte el cuidado de nuestros huéspedes? – le pregunta el Sultán.

-Por supuesto, mi Señor – responde ella

-Entonces creo que es todo – asegura el Sultán – Esta junta se acabó.

El Sultán se levanta y todos hacen lo mismo. Los jóvenes salen por los pasillos y Ectalion, realmente molesto, se separa de ellos. Amanra los guía por el Palacio hacia los cuartos de huéspedes, donde habla con algunas sirvientes. Los jóvenes discuten sobre lo que pasará a continuación, pero ninguno tiene ni idea.

-Yo los cuidaré bien – les dijo Amanra intentado consolarlos.

Los pastizales de las Tierras Calientes se distinguían por ser de pastos grandes. Un hombre de una estatura normal podría ocultarse bien entre ellos, pero a un minotauro le era muy difícil, su gran estatura lo distinguía, y todo el clan, unos treinta y cinco minotauros, caminaban juntos aquella tarde.

-Entonces – contaba uno de ellos – le dije: ¡Lo tienes atorado en el cuerno, quítatelo de ahí!

Nick y Viky soltaron la carcajada. Viky se tuvo que agarrar del cuerno de aquel minotauro para no caer de su hombro. Iba sentada, muy cómoda, teniendo vista por encima de todos. Nick, por ser varón, caminaba como podía entre los pastizales, sin perder de vista a Viky y al minotauro que la traía.

-No comemos humanos, como muchos creen, ni siquiera comemos carne. Es decir, somos toros, ¿por qué habríamos de comer res? – Viky ríe - ¡Es ridículo!

-¿Entonces que comen? – pregunta Nick.

-Hierbas, puro trigo y hierba alta – asegura otro minotauro – Siempre mejor si está quemado. Le da un sabor delicioso.

-¿Cómo sigue tu pie? – le pregunta a Viky el minotauro que la cargaba.

-Mejor gracias. Parece que los pies son mi punto débil.

Tras seguir platicando, los chicos seguían avanzando con aquel grupo de minotauros. Eran los únicos humanos de ahí pues todos los demás habían huido.

-¿Y cuál es su historia? – pregunta el minotauro que cargaba a Viky.

-Bueno, nosotros venimos de la Ciudad de los Magos, e íbamos camino a... – mira a Nick nerviosa pensando en si era prudente decir la verdad.

-A la Ciudad Dorada, junto con nuestros hermanos – continúa Nick – pero los centauros nos secuestraron y los perdimos.

-Oh, lo siento. Ver morir a tu familia es de lo peor – dice el minotauro, a los que los chicos se alteran.

-¡No! No están muertos, nos separamos, ellos sobrevivieron... creo.

-¡Ah, ya! Perdona.

-Y tenemos que regresar con ellos – dice Viky.

-¿Creen que los estén buscando? – pregunta el minotauro

-Seguramente, mi hermano Kevin es muy perseverante.

-Y mi hermana Laura es demasiado sobre protectora.

-No dudo que ya los estén buscando.

-Será difícil, los centauros no dejan rastros – asegura el minotauro.

-Entonces será mejor que los busquemos nosotros dice Nick valiente.

-No creo que sea buena idea. Si ellos los buscan, y ustedes a ellos, nunca se encontraran. Si pueden seguir su rastro mejor. Además, ustedes no tienen idea de donde están.

-¿Y dónde estamos? – pregunta Nick asomándose por encima de los pastizales sin poder ver nada.

-En las largas estepas del Este. A tres días del río y del reino de los hombres. Y nos dirigimos hacia el Antiguo Templo a la Madre Vaca. Nos han convocado a todos los clanes de minotauros, pues las cosas cambian, y las oportunidades se presentan.

-Oportunidades, ¿oportunidades de qué? – pregunta Viky

El minotauro le mira fijamente.

-De entrar en la guerra.


	8. Capítulo 8: Diálogos

La vida en Carletango era muy cómoda a diferencia de en otros lugares. Itzel y Laura estaban fascinadas con todos los trajes que debían usar. A pesar de que debían estar cubiertas de pies a cabeza y usar varias telas encima, el calor no les agobia y de hecho la seda les hacía sentirse frescas. Los aromas, los baños perfumados (por fin quitarse toda la arena del desierto), la exquisita comida (sólo estaba prohibida el cerdo y el alcohol), la música de gran ritmo y mucha pasión, todo, todo en el Palacio era hermoso y exquisito, y las chicas se fascinaban con cada nueva cosa que descubrían. Sin embargo, cada emoción les recordaba a Viky, y la frase: "ojalá Viky pudiera ver esto" era recurrente. Itzel y Laura tuvieron la misión de ser ayudantes de Amanra, y estaban todo el día con ella excepto cuando Amanra iba al Templo de las Salamandras, pues ellas no podían entrar. Las chicas, en esos casos, se quedaban cuidando el pequeño Templo de Palacio, encendiendo inciensos, limpiando los mosaicos y ayudando a los Imanes y sacerdotisas trayendo y llevando notas u objetos. Esa tarde, a Itzel le pidieron llevar algún encargo al despacho de un ministro, de regreso, caminando cerca de unos jardines, una mano la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia unos arbustos.

-¡Joe! ¿Qué haces? Wow, Joe, que guapo te ves.

Joe usaba ropa del mismo estilo que los demás hombres, pantalones, camisa blanca de seda y su turbante. Aunque le cubría el cabello, algo de lo que Joe siempre ha estado orgulloso, las ropas de seda y lino fino le daban un aire más varonil, más maduro y más atractivo.

-Gracias – se sonrojó – Y... ¿a dónde vas?

-Tengo que regresar al templo, ¿por qué?

-¿Qué pasa si llegas tarde?

-Me regañarán – Itzel se puso nerviosa – No lo se, se enojarán.

Joe se quedó quieto, pensando un rato, como si estuviese nervioso.

-No importa, ven, quiero mostrarte algo – y la agarró de un brazo jalándola por los jardines.

-¡Joe! ¡No! ¡Espera!

Joe sacó a Itzel hacia las caballerizas, del otro lado del Palacio, donde Itzel abrió la boca lo más que pudo al ver a un enorme elefante comiendo en medio de la plaza.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Es hermoso!

El enorme animal, orgulloso de su tamaño y sus largos marfiles, comía a gusto un enorme montón de paja, sujetándolo con su trompa y engulléndolo con delicia. Sus majestuosos sonidos llenaron a Itzel de asombro y maravilla. Un cuidador estaba junto a él vigilando que comiera toda la paja que se le daba. Los chicos se acercaron, asombrados, el cuidador les dio permiso de acercarse e Itzel pudo tocar una de sus patas. El enorme animal no se sintió ofendido, dejó que Itzel le acariciara e incluso que le pasara un poco de paja. El elefante soltó un gruñido fuerte que hizo retroceder a Itzel. El cuidador río.

-Tranquila, eso significa que le agradas.

Pero antes de que Itzel pudiese decir algo, el elefante la tomó con su trompa por la cintura y la elevó hasta sentarla en su cabeza. Itzel estaba muerta del susto y la emoción atravesada. El cuidador le ayudó a acomodarse para que no se cayera.

-¡Agárrese bien, señorita!

Una cosa era volar, pero montar semejante criatura era algo que Itzel jamás se imaginó sentir. Joe le parecía tan lejos desde ahí, tan pequeño, y aún así pudo notar su gran cara de asombro, una mezcla entre preocupación y fascinación. El elefante dio varios vueltas por ese pequeño espacio abierto, mientras Itzel gritaba de emoción y se aferraba como podía al paquidermo. Finalmente, el cuidador le ayudó a bajar y Joe se acercó a darle una mano, Itzel tropezó y Joe la tomó en brazos quedando sus rostros a centímetros de distancia. El corazón de Itzel latía muy rápido, si bien por el elefante también era por Joe, y el de Joe se aceleró en ese momento, sudó por los nervios, sus labios se relajaron y a la vez comenzaron a temblarle. Finalmente, Joe la besó, y la tensión de Itzel desapareció. Un rugido del elefante les hizo caer en cuenta y se separaron, avergonzados los dos.

-Tengo que irme ya, seguro están enojados conmigo.

-Esta bien. ¿te acompaño?

-No, gracias, yo... sólo... gracias.

E Itzel, completamente avergonzada, continuó su camino fuera de las caballerizas y de regreso hacia el jardín. Cuando vio que nadie la veía, se puso a girar y a girar y sonreír de felicidad, y mientras giraba, sin darse cuenta, el aire a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas junto con ella, y todas las flores y hojas se levantaron del suelo y volaron en un gran remolino alrededor de Itzel mientras giraba y giraba de felicidad. Sus risa comenzaron a acompañar la escena, no necesitó sentir que volaba, que así era, por que en realidad estaba volando. Lo que pasaba a su alrededor sólo representaba lo que sentía en su corazón en ese momento. Por cuanto tiempo lo miraba, lo veía, cuantas veces se embobaba viéndolo reír, y ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, y que pudo besarlo al fin, sentía que el mundo explotaba a su alrededor dejándola en un gran espacio de felicidad y locura.

-¡Izel! ¡¿Qué te pasa?

Itzel y todo su espectáculo se detuvieron en seco cuando escuchó la voz de Laura. Todo a su alrededor cayó al suelo junto con ella, quien se dio tremendo golpe. Laura corrió a ayudarle y vio que su hermana se reía y no quitaba esa tonta sonrisa de su cara.

-Itzel, ¿qué tienes? – le preguntó Laura preocupada.

-Nada – y sólo reía.

-¡Te ruego, por favor, que me permitas ir contigo!

-No, joven Kevin, tengo claras órdenes de no llevar a ninguno de ustedes. Y ustedes tienen prohibido dejar el Palacio sin autorización.

-Ectalion, por favor. Es a mi hermano a quien buscarás. Soy completamente responsable de él, ¡debo ayudarte!

-¡No, joven Kevin! Las órdenes del Sultán no se pueden desobedecer, aunque uno no este de acuerdo con ellas – balbucea.

Kevin se puso frente a él y le evitó el paso.

-Al menos deja que vaya Eric, él te puede ayudar. Tiene buen oído y buena vista, y una puntería perfecta con el arco, sabe defenderse en el campo de batalla. Deja que él vaya.

Eric, detrás de Kevin, asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, jóvenes, pero la decisión es definitiva.

Y Ectalion empujó discretamente a los chicos para continuar su camino.

-Descuida - dice Eric – Se me ocurre algo.

Las noches en Carletango eran tranquilas. Todas las ventanas se mantenían abiertas pues el calor del desierto apenas descendía un poco en la noche. Sentir la brisa nocturna despejaba las ideas y tranquilizaba el alma. Los chicos lo aprovecharon para cenar todos juntos. Amanra les llevó comida y varias cosas al cuarto de estar del salón de los chicos. Sentados en cojines alrededor de una mesa baja, llena de deliciosa comida y bebidas de distintos sabores. Todo olía a incienso de flores y del techo caían distintas telas de colores que brillaban con la luz del fuego de las lámparas de aceite. No necesitaban músicas, pues Joe y Kevin se encargaron de tocar un par de laúdes para las chicas.

-No creí que fuese tan fácil tocar nuestras canciones en laúd – dice Joe – Me pareció más difícil al verlo.

-En realidad lo es. Pero ya sabes... es como si ya hubieses sabido tocar el laúd desde hace tiempo – explicaba Kevin.

-Eso me imaginé, pero no tienes que decirlo siempre.

-Lo siento.

Los chicos siguieron cantando mientras las chicas bailaban. Eric ayudaba con unos pequeños tambores a los Jonas para poder hacer mejor las canciones, y Kevin tuvo que suplir las voces de Nick.

-Recuerdo cuando Nick – contaba Joe – en una guerra de bolas de nieve, se echó a correr mientras yo le aventaba. Pero mientras corrí me veía a mí, y le grité: Nick cuidado con el árbol, y justo al momento de voltear se golpeó de frente – todos rieron – Jamás olvidaré las navidades en la casa.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Viky trajo a su primer perro, Itzel?

-Es verdad. A Viky siempre le han gustado los animales, y cuando mi mamá dijo una vez que le gustaría tener un perro, Viky bien linda le trajo en su cumpleaños un cachorrito que rescató de la calle. Mi madre quedó encantada, pero luego lo tuvimos que regalar por que éramos muchos en una casa muy pequeña – los chicos rieron.

-Pobre perrito, les debió de dar tristeza dejarlo – comentó Kevin.

-Sí. Viky lloró toda la noche. Pero es algo que mamá nunca olvidará.

-¿Dónde estarán? – se preguntó Laura – Espero que estén bien.

-Seguramente lo están. Tanto Nick como Viky son mucho más fuertes de lo que creemos – contesta Joe.

Itzel se abrazo con Joe volteando a la ventana, admirando la enorme luna que por ahí se asomaba.

La Luna Llena alumbraba todo en Anadalasia. Y los pastizales, tenebrosos de noche, se iluminaban en plata por la luz lunar. Los minotauros normalmente seguirían caminando de noche, pero hace días que no se paraban a descansar. No acostumbraban hacer campamentos, sólo se acomodaban en la tierra y dejaban que el sueño hiciera el resto. Nick y Viky, sin poder dormir, se sentaron junto al grupo y admiraban, sentados y abrazados juntos, la hermosa Luna de esa noche.

-¿Crees que ellos estén bien? – pregunta Viky.

-Sí. Por alguna extraña razón, cada uno de nosotros sabe cuando alguien más está mal.

-Lo sé. Empatía de hermanos, me sucede lo mismo a mí también.

-Pero deben estar muy preocupados por nosotros.

-Seguro. Una vez que Frankie se perdió en un centro comercial, debiste haber visto a Kevin, se puso histérico.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Se puso a buscarlo por todos lados y podías escuchar sus gritos desde el otro lado de la tienda. Creo que eso fue lo que le ayudó a encontrarlo.

-¿Y dónde se había metido Frankie?

-Estaba en el baño. No sé como se perdió de vista, es a quien todos cuidamos.

-Me imagino, el más pequeño y por mucho. Yo soy la más pequeña, después de mí ya no hubo nadie más. Mi padre esperaba que fuese un niño, pero cuando me vio nacer, simplemente no pudo soltarme. Y soy a quien todas cuidan, mi madre, mi padre, Laura. A veces es muy bueno, otras en verdad aturde. Itzel era con quien más peleaba, siempre peleábamos por algo.

Nick ríe.

-Yo también peleo mucho con Joe. Mucho más que con Kevin. Es como de ley, ¿no crees?

-Sí – Viky ríe mientras se acurruca en los brazos de Nick – Pero entiendo a Itzel, Laura la molesta mucho, no sé por que.

-Los extraño.

-Yo también.

-Debería ir a buscarlos. Regresar por donde veníamos y ver si nos encuentran.

-No, Nick – Viky le mira fijamente – Sé que te mueres de ganas por hacer algo.

-Claro, no me gusta quedarme así, es frustrante.

-Calma, Nick. Por favor.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Esperar.

-¿Cómo? ¿Sólo esperar?

-Sí. No sé por que pero tengo este presentimiento de que debemos seguir con los minotauros. Que ellos nos regresaran con nuestros hermanos.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí. Estoy segura - Nick la miró fijamente, preocupado – Por favor, confía en mí.

-Está bien – y se dejó caer en la hierba, mirando el cielo.

Viky se asomó sobre él mirándole a los ojos. Nick se puso rojo al tenerla encima de él.

-Todo estará bien. Ya verás.

Viky se recostó a un lado de él y lo abrazó, Nick también la abrazó y así los dos se rindieron al sueño.

-¿Ya tienes todo listo para mañana? – le preguntó Kevin a Eric. Se habían quedado solos pues Joe había acompañado a Laura y a Itzel a sus cuartos.

-Sí. Ya tengo el caballo e incluso la armadura, los jinetes no se darán cuenta de que iré con ellos hasta que sea muy tarde.

-No estoy muy seguro de que Ectalion busque a Nick y Viky, menos aún de que lo encuentre. Y sabes que si fuese por mí, yo mismo iría.

-Pero yo soy mejor para eso del rastreo que tú, ¿recuerdas? Tú eres el mago, yo el guardabosques. Además, Joe te necesita aquí.

-Lo sé. Me da miedo pensar que algo te pueda pasar, Eric. Perdóname por pedirte tanto.

Ambos bebían en el balcón, admirando la noche de Carletango y oliendo los distintos perfumes que el viento traía.

-No te preocupes por mí, Kevin. He salido de peores situaciones.

-Pero no debería meterte en una más.

-Honestamente, Kevin, te entiendo. Si tuviera hermanos, y estuvieran en peligro, haría lo mismo que tú.

Kevin sonrió

-Te deberé una muy grande.

-No es necesario.

-En serio, Eric, sólo tienes que pedirlo.

Eric se puso rojo y prefirió alejar su mirada.

-Si supieras... – susurró.

Kevin le tomó del brazo.

-Eres increíble, Eric. Por eso te quiero tanto.

Eric lo miró a los ojos y esta vez no pudo evitar dejar de verlo. Por unos instantes los dos chicos pudieron olvidar toda la tensión y concentrarse en ellos mismos. Kevin supo siempre que podía confiar en Eric, para lo que fuese, y que él siempre podía confiar en él. Siempre fueron amigos unidos, en las malas, en las buenas, en las confusas y en las absurdas, a cualquier recuerdo que Kevin quisiese ver, ahí estaba Eric, riéndose con él, llorando con él, cantando con él, divagando con él. Eric siempre estuvo ahí. El mayor impulso que el corazón de Eric fue suficiente para pasar de alto toda conciencia, toda razón, y sólo hacerlo. Será por el vino, será por lo que lleva años sintiendo, pero fuese la razón por la que fuese, Eric simplemente se acercó y besó a Kevin. Kevin reaccionó sorprendido y se separó.

-Lo siento, yo... no... no debí... creí...

Eric, completamente avergonzado, salió corriendo del salón.

Justo al amanecer, los cuernos de los Jinetes de Ectalion comenzaron a sonar, y los treinta jinetes montaron y se despedían. Ectalion, solemnemente, se despidió de Amanra. Itzel y Laura la acompañaban y despidieron a los jinetes poniendo flores en su camino. Kevin y Joe, que ahora servían de escuderos de algunos soldados del Palacio, también estaban ahí. Ectalion buscó a su hermano pero simplemente no lo vio. Montó y mientras amanecía por el oriente, los cuernos de los jinetes sonaron para dar marcha. Los jinetes comenzaron a marchar fuera del Palacio, saliendo con sus sonoros galopes hacia la avenida que los llevaría a la puerta de la ciudad.

-Me pregunto – le susurró Joe a Kevin - ¿Dónde estará Eric?

-No lo sé – respondió Kevin buscando entre los jinetes.

Uno de ellos, completamente cubierto por las ropas y sólo asomando los ojos, volteó hacia los chicos. Él miró a Kevin, peor avergonzado aún, continuó su marcha con los demás.

-La verdad es que no lo sé – repitió Kevin.

-Bueno, chicas, vamos a continuar a manejar sus poderes – les decía Amanra a Itzel y Laura – Primero que nada hay que saber la naturaleza de sus poderes. Por ejemplo, mi magia va hacia el fuego. Las Salamandras son las ninfas del fuego, así como las sílfides del aire, las dríades de los árboles, y las nereidas del agua. Yo soy una salamandra, una ninfa. Pero ninfas son sólo aquellas mujeres que controlan poderes de la naturaleza. Las demás son hechiceras, como brujas, adivinas, sacerdotisas y demás - las chicas estaban interesadas y emocionadas – Tener poderes de la naturaleza es algo muy raro, anteriormente sólo los ángeles y los demonios podían controlar el océano, la tierra o el fuego, pero hoy día, puede surgir de casi cualquier persona.

-Entonces – pregunta Itzel – ¿En el Templo de las Salamandras sólo hay ninfas?

-No – Amanra ríe – Admitimos toda clase de hechiceras que quieran servir al Fuego Eterno. Las Salamandras de antaño lo fundaron en honor al fuego, pero pocas pueden controlar el fuego. Es un don muy raro.

Las hermanas se miraron la una a la otra. Se encontraban en un hermoso jardín de pasto corto y varias flores en los extremos, una fresca fuente yacía en un lado y el aire traía la brisa hacia el rostro de las chicas. Era un lugar tranquilo y relajado, e incluso el cantar de varias aves se escuchaba en el fondo.

-Primero tú, Itzel, muéstranos lo que sabes.

Itzel se paró al centro, se concentró y comenzó a mover la manos a su alrededor. El viento se empezó a mover clamadamente y finalmente un pequeño remolino le rodeó levantando polvo y hojas del suelo a su alrededor. Se concentró más y muy lentamente empezó a elevarse del suelo. El remolino se desvaneció e Itzel voló a unos pocos metros sobre el suelo. Laura se alejó, estaba impresionada, y si Amanra también lo estuviese lo disimulaba muy bien.

-Perfecto. Puedes descender ya, Itzel – y la hermana bajó lentamente a tierra con una gran sonrisa iluminada en su rostro – ¿Hace cuanto que descubriste tus poderes?

-Poco más de un mes, no, creo que más – gracias al velo que usaban en la cabeza, Itzel no tuvo que preocuparse por arreglar su cabello, que seguro tanto aire ya hubiera deshecho.

-Es muy poco para lo que has logrado. Aunque tus poderes se notaron ya tarde, normalmente llegan con el fin de la niñez.

Las chicas bajaron la mirada esperando que no preguntara más.

-Bueno, Laura, tu turno. Muéstranos lo que puedes hacer.

-¿Yo? Bueno, es que apenas he descubierto mis poderes. No sé hacer mucho.

-No importa. ¿Qué es lo poco que puedes hacer?

-Bueno, yo puedo... el otro día con las plantas...

-Muéstrame.

-Está bien.

Laura se sentó, se concentró manteniendo su mirada en el pasto, se concentró más y más, y tras un tanto de tiempo, el pasto comenzó a crecer muy lentamente hasta que un delgado tallo surgió de entre la tierra y luego creció alto mientras le brotaban pequeñas hojitas verdes hasta que emanó del extremo un capullo que eventualmente se abrió y floreció en una linda flor blanca. Tanto Itzel como Amanra estaban sorprendidas.

-Plantas. Tus poderes vienen de lo más simple y a la vez lo más hermoso: la vida de las plantas – explicaba Amanra – Por lo que veo Itzel es una Sílfide y Laura una Dríade. Bueno, les enseñaré lo básico ahora, que es controlar su elemento y luego veré que les enseñen cosas más especializadas a lo suyo. ¿Les parece?

-Sí – las dos chicas asentaron y comenzaron un arduo entrenamiento que las ocuparía el resto del día.

Kevin se sumergió en el agua de cuerpo completo. Los sonidos a su alrededor se apagaron y conteniendo el aire, dejó que el suave sonido del agua le llenara y de paso le limpiara las ideas. Esperaba que esa agua le aclara las cosas, en cambio, el agua lo acalló, no escuchó ni vio nada, no pudo recordar nada, no quería saber nada de nadie, sólo estar dentro del agua un rato y sentirse libre un momento. La mano de Joe lo interrumpió y Kevin salió a la superficie.

-Hermano, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, Joe, gracias.

Los chicos se estaban dando un baño en los baños del Palacio. A diferencia de los baños que todos conocían, en al Palacio todos usaban un mismo baño, y en vez de duchas, era tres grandes estanques de agua donde los hombres (o las mujeres, pues estaban separados) se sumergían y se bañan con pura agua (las mujeres procuraban usar pétalos de flores para aromatizarse). Era costumbre un baño diario, y además, era costumbre que las personas discutieran las novedades en esos lugares. Kevin y Joe escuchaban a los demás, jóvenes y adultos, conversar entre ellos sobre la guerra, la hambruna y la migración. Algunos se reían, burlándose de la situación, otros lo hablaban seriamente, y otros más simplemente preferían cambiar de tema. Joe y Kevin pasaban desapercibidos, seguramente la gente pensaba que fuesen hijos tal vez de algún embajador extranjero. Y no es que la gente los evitara, sólo que Joe y Kevin no tenían interés en buscar a los demás varones de la corte del Palacio.

-Esto de bañarse en una súper tina con muchas personas alrededor es... extraño – comentó Joe mientras se pasaba una extraña cosa, una especie de jabón, por el cuerpo mientras estaba sentado bajo el agua caliente de aquel baño. Kevin se recargó al borde del agua junto a su hermano mientras veía alrededor de todo el baño. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza que le aturdían y le llenaban de confusión. Sin querer estar más ahí, se salió del agua.

-¿Ya te vas? – le pregunta Joe.

-Sí, tengo cosas que hacer – tomó su túnica, se la puso y salió de los baños hacia los vestidores.

-¿Qué cosas? – se preguntó Joe.

Kevin caminó presuroso hasta el cajón de mármol donde había guardado la ropa limpia que usaría esa vez, en medio de los vestidores se desnudó y se empezó a cambiar sin importarle que había otros hombres ahí haciendo lo mismo. Su corazón le pesaba de alguna forma y no sabía por que, y su respiración era gruesa y a veces débil, como si necesitara aire o una gran bostezo para aliviarse. Odiaba esa sensación. Sólo se había puesto el calzón de algodón, o lo que eso parecía, cuando al mirar a un lado vio a un hermosa mujer sentada en la banca a su lado, vestida únicamente con un largo vestido de lino rojo, su pose era provocadora y sus piernas, cruzadas, eran, lo que Kevin pensó, hermosas. El corazón le saltó de la emoción y casi se le sale por la garganta.

-Ja... ¿Jane?

Volteó en varias direcciones buscando si alguien más la veía, pero al girar notó que estaba solo. Al volver a voltear, la mujer había desaparecido. Kevin dejó sus cosas y caminó presuroso hacia donde la había visto, pero ya no había nada ahí. Al girar la cabeza volvió a ver aquella mujer, recargada en una columna de mármol, ahora luciendo su cabello castaño largo. Jane miró a Kevin provocativamente y luego le guiñó el ojo antes de darse vuelta y desaparecer del otro lado. Kevin corrió a perseguirla, y al dar vuelta, vio como su vestido se movía hacia dentro de una puerta, le siguió, pero al dar vuelta chocó de frente con Joe, quien venía desde los baños.

-¡Kev! ¿Qué te pasa, hermano? ¿Estás bien?

Era obvia la cara de confusión de Kevin.

-Sí, sí... no es nada.

Y dio media vuelta hacia donde se hallaba su ropa, no sin antes girar por donde Jane se había desvanecido.

Nick encontró, mientras caminaba junto con los pastizales, una pequeña e inofensiva langosta, que posaba sobre un planta. Curiosa la langosta, se movía con la mirada perdida y buscaba algo con sus antenas. A Nick nunca le gustaron mucho los insectos, pero esa pequeña criatura le parecía interesante. De un momento a otro, comenzó a escuchar el aleteo de varias otras langostas, que cada vez se hacía más y más fuerte. Viky y los minotauros también lo escucharon. La langosta de Nick tomó vuelo y al seguirla con la mirada notó que un enorme enjambre, toda una nube negra de langostas, se dirigía hacia ellos. Sin decir nada, los minotauros rápidamente se echaron bajo la hierba, Nick corrió hacia Viky y al abrazarla la ocultó entre la hierba alta. El sonido del enjambre no les permitió escuchar otra cosa, y todo el grupo pudo ver como las langostas volaban encima de ellos a toda velocidad, el cielo se cubrió por completo y parecía como si una manta oscura los cubriese a todos. Así aguardaron un tiempo, varios minutos, minutos que se hicieron largos, hasta que el enjambre continuó por el otro lado alejándose y eventualmente desapareciendo.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Nick a Viky.

-Sí, gracias, Nick – pero Viky no soltaba sus brazos. Los insectos eran algo que le desagradaban.

-Esos malditos insectos – decía el minotauro – Van hacia el Este, seguramente se están agrupando.

-¿Agrupando para qué? – pregunta Nick

-Seguramente para la guerra. Atacarán el reino de los humanos.

Nick y Viky se miraron el uno al otro.

-Y... ustedes... ¿de qué lado están? – preguntó Viky.

-Nosotros no estamos de ningún lado. Hace mucho tiempo que no peleamos ni contra los humanos ni contra los insectos, y menos a su favor – respondía otro minotauro.

-De hecho es por eso que nos reunimos – decía el anterior – Esta guerra será importante y debemos participar, habrá que decidir de qué lado.

-Pues peleen del lado de los humanos – respondió Viky.

Los minotauros que estaba cerca se rieron.

-No es tan fácil, niña. Los humanos han sido muy arrogantes y groseros, fanáticos de su Dios Sol han olvidado a los antiguos espíritus, y con ellos, a las criaturas que estábamos aquí antes de ellos.

-Nos dejamos de hablar por que hubo varias guerras, pero los humanos nos presionaron hasta arrojarnos hacia el desierto. Apenas podemos pastar cerca las montañas, pero ahí tenemos que pelear contra los centauros.

-¡Ahí está! – insistía Viky – Los centauros son amigos de los insectos.

El minotauro que era su amigo se río.

-Valdría la pena sólo por cortar un par de cabezas de centauros – y los demás rieron; pero Nick entendió que la conversación no iría para más.

-De todas formas – dijo otro minotauro un rato después – Son los jefes de los clanes quienes deciden eso, no nosotros.

-Apurémonos, que ya casi llegamos, un día más y estamos ahí.

Los minotauros continuaron caminando y sin perder tiempo, Nick y Viky le siguieron.

-Nick – le toma del brazo Viky - ¿qué pasará con nosotros si atacan a los humanos?

El rostro de Nick expresó su preocupación.

Kevin y Joe se miraban fijamente el uno al otro. Estaban de frente y sus ojos se mantenían clavados en los del otro. Miradas serias y fijas, músculos tensos, listos para aventarse el uno al otro con toda su fuerza. Por si fuese poco, Kevin ya traía en su mano una espada de metal, y se protegía el otro brazo con un pequeño escudo de madera; Joe estaba igualmente armado. Sin pensarlo Kevin se echó contra su hermano soltando un duro golpe que hizo retroceder a Joe, Joe respondió arrojando a Kevin con el escudo, pero Kev giró y asestó un duro golpe en la pierna de Joe, quien gritó de dolor y respondió con un golpe no certero de espada. Kev lo esquivó y golpeó a Joe al escudo haciéndolo caer, abanicó la espada para dar el golpe final y con toda su furia la dejó caer sobre la tierra, cerca de la cara de Joe.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? – le reclama Joe mientras se levanta.

Kevin estaba realmente alterado, sudaba mucho y su respiración estaba muy agitada.

-Bien hecho, joven Kevin – le dijo el capitán que les estaba enseñando a combatir.

-Gracias.

Joe estaba atónito, no había visto a su hermano tan alterado desde hacia mucho tiempo.

-Kevin, ¿qué rayos te sucede? – le pregunta Joe.

-Nada, Joe – pero su tono fue agresivo.

Terminado el entrenamiento, Kevin corrió con sus cosas hacia los baños, como si se hubiese quedado de ver con alguien. De repente Kevin se detuvo en seco y al girar hacia un jardín vio a quien buscaba.

-Jane, espera.

Y la siguió por los jardines, alejándose de los baños y perdiéndose entre las palmeras y las fuentes. Kevin podía ver como el vestido rojo de Jane ondulaba por el aire mientras ella corría, al igual que su cabello, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue su risa, idéntica a como Kev la recordaba. "No puede ser ella" se repetía en la cabeza.

-Oye... espera... detente – le gritaba mientras la seguía entre las plantas.

Entonces, al entrar en un kiosco la vio ahí, Jane en toda su belleza, deslumbrante y flameante, como Kevin tanto tiempo la había soñado, tanto tiempo así la había deseado.

-¿Jane? – le preguntó.

Aquella mujer sólo rió y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Acaso estoy alucinando?

Y Jane negó con la cabeza. Kevin se le acercó muy lentamente, las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos y su corazón se abrumó con aquella sensación de felicidad y nostalgia, emoción y descontrol total.

-¡Jane! Yo... te extrañé tanto.

La chica sólo sonreía, pícaramente mientras Kevin se le acercaba. Como sorprendida volteó la mirada hacia la entrada del kiosco.

-¡Kevin! – le grita Laura desde atrás.

Kevin voltea, lloraba, sorprendido por ver a Laura ahí.

-¿Estás... estás llorando? – Laura voltea a ver hacia donde Kevin veía - ¿Con quien hablabas?

Pero al voltear Kevin notó que Jane había desaparecido. Sin decir nada, Kevin tomó sus cosas y salió de ahí.

-¡Kev! – le llamó Laura pero fue en vano.

Por fin. Casi una semana de caminata continua y al fin los minotauros habían llegado al Antiguo Templo de la Madre Vaca. Que decepción se llevaron Nick y Viky al ver que aquel viejo templo eran sólo unas cuantas rocas ocultas en la tierra. No fueron los únicos, todo el clan con el que viajaban suspiró decepcionado al ver como cada vez su templo se hacía más y más viejo.

-Manténgase cerca de mí – les dijo el minotauro que los había salvado.

-Claro, Viltar, cerca de ti.

Nick y Viky se mantuvieron en silencio todo el tiempo, pero estaban asombrados de todo lo que veían. Era cierto, todos los clanes de minotauros se estaban estableciendo alrededor de aquel viejo templo. Si creían que Viltar era grande y fuerte, ver a los demás, especialmente a los más jóvenes, les hizo darse cuenta de que Viltar en realidad estaba enclenque a comparación. No usaban carpas, todo estaba al aire libre, pero cargaban consigo grandes carretas (que ellos mismos tiraban) cargados con armas y comida especialmente. No se notaban por ser grandes artesanos, pero se podía ver a simple vista lo bien organizados que estaban. El Clan de Viltar se colocó cerca de lo que alguna vez pudo ser el estanque sagrado del Viejo Templo, del lado oeste, así que serían los últimos en ver el Sol y eso era algo que Nick adoraba ver. El Templo en sí, el interior de sus murallas, estaba sólo iluminado por algunas antorchas, pero serían ocupadas por los jefes de clan y los shamanes a la hora del diálogo. Un enorme minotauro negro pasó junto a los chicos, mientras ellos ayudaban al clan de Viltar a instalarse. El minotauro miró de reojo a los chicos y continuó su paseo hacia el clan. Al verlo, Viltar se le acercó.

-¿Qué busca un Cuerno Torcido entre los Gruñidos Salvajes? – su tono fue agresivo, pero sí era como se saludaban pues se dieron la mano ambos gigantes.

-Hace años que no os veía ni a ti ni a tu clan.

-No desde la pelea en las montañas. Donde te salvé los cuernos, por cierto.

-No, Viltar, tenía ese guiverno justo donde quería.

-Alrededor de tu cuello y apunto de romperte el cuello. Buena estrategia.

-Me gustaría platicar más contigo pero traigo un mensaje para tu padre de mi tío.

-De Jefe a Jefe, adelante, no te entretengo.

Aquel negro gigante caminó entre los demás hacia el padre de Viltar, un viejo pero poderoso minotauro cuya barba y pelaje comenzaban a agrisarse, estaba acompañado de dos minotauros que sí eran viejos, delgados y de apariencia decaída. El visitante le hizo una reverencia y le pidió le diera un mensaje, en voz baja, al jefe. Aquel volteó a ver a sus acompañantes y los tres asintieron. Complacido, el visitante regresó por donde había salido.

-Te veo en la noche, Viltar.

Curioso, Viltar volteó donde su padre, pero este ya caminaba hacia él.

-Iremos a comer con el Clan de los Cuernos Torcidos, hijo, los shamanes y yo, y me gustaría que me acompañaras.

-Por supuesto, padre, sería un honor.

El viejo minotauro miró a Nick y a Viky de reojo, como analizándolos.

-Sería bueno que los trajeras contigo.

Nick y Viky se miraron extrañados.

Itzel corría por los pasillos del palacio justo antes del atardecer. Se había demorado con la clase de Amanra y temía llegar tarde a su cita. Estaba muy ansiosa y muy emocionada. Corrió hasta llegar a la torre, mientras volteaba a ver el atardecer, el Sol se veía hermoso y un destello encima de los Templos intensificaba su brillo dorado, el cielo ya se pintaba de rojo y naranja, y en vez de disfrutarlo, Itzel rogaba por que no atardeciera tan rápido. Subió las escaleras como pudo, subiéndose el vestido para no tropezarse, y al salir a la terraza de aquella torre, estaba Joe esperándola. Sin decir nada, el Jonas le estiró la mano e Itzel gustosa se la dio, la acercó a la orilla de la torre y pudieron ver toda la ciudad brillante reflejando los últimos rayos de Sol.

-¡Es hermoso! – no pudo evitar decir Itzel.

Joe la abrazó mientras veía como las casas, una por una, iban encendiendo sus lámparas, el Palacio y los Templos igual estaban encendiendo sus antorchas, y a los lejos, el brillante Sol rojo se estaba escondiendo por la basta pradera. El techo de los Templos brillaba en un hermoso color rojo dorado que contrastaba con la ciudad. Admiraron ambos todo el espectáculo durante el corto tiempo que duró. Joe abrazó a Itzel y ella se recargó en él mientras el Sol desaparecía y daba espacio a que las estrellas brillaran a gusto.

-Joe, eso fue hermoso – le dijo mirando las estrellas.

-Lo vi y lo primero que pensé fue en mostrártelo.

-Gracias, Joe.

Estuvieron un rato mirando las estrellas, encontrándoles forma y riéndose de lo que hallaban. Itzel se moría de ganas por preguntarle a Joe, y creyó que este era el momento.

-¿Qué le sucede a Kevin? – soltó por sorpresa

-La verdad es que no lo sé. Anda muy extraño y muy raro.

-Mi hermana dijo que lo escuchó decir "Jane", cómo si le estuviera hablando.

-¿Jane? – Joe se asustó – Sólo espero que no se esté volviendo loco. Es lo último que necesitamos.

-Me preocupa.

-Nunca lo había visto tan extraño.

Los chicos dejaron el tema de Kevin y continuaron mirando las estrellas.

Los minotauros no necesitaban arreglarse demasiado para ir a cenar con un colega. Nick y Viky tampoco creyeron necesidad. Además, el olor del campamento, finalmente un enorme conjunto de reses, olía a muchas cosas que Viky ni se atrevía a mencionar, cosas desagradables. Viky estaba aterrorizada por todo el mal olor del lugar, pero el asco le ganaba y no se atrevía a intentar limpiar.

-Y tú comienzas a oler como ellos – le reclamó Viky a Nick a lo que Nick sólo respondió oliéndose la axila.

-No es cierto.

Acompañando a Viltar, su padre, los shamanes y un minotauro más que parecía ser la mano derecha del Jefe. El grupo caminó entre los demás minotauros, quienes volteaban a ver estupefactos, sino era el hecho de que estuvieran viendo al gran Volter, Jefe de los Gruñidos Salvajes, era el hecho de que dos humanos caminaran entre ellos.

-Humanos... entre minotauros... no puede ser... ¿qué es esto?... ¿cómo se les ocurre? – era lo que susurraban los minotauros.

Nick abrazó a Viky y la acercó a él, pues no le gustaba como los miraban. Viltar se acercó a ellos.

-Deben perdonarlos, no es normal ver humanos entre los minotauros.

Llegaron a una gran fogata donde había sentados enormes minotauros de pelaje negro alrededor. El pelaje era extraño, exclusivo de los Cuernos Torcidos, y la mayoría de los minotauros tenían pelaje rojizo o café, a veces con manchas arena o blancas. Había cuatro minos viejos y flacos, más viejos y flacos que los que acompañaban a Volter. Aquel que fue a buscar al Jefe, estaba ahí, y junto a él dos más guerreros tan fuertes y robustos como el que acabo de mencionar. En medio de todos ellos, sentado en una enorme silla revestida de cuero y pieles de animales como león, cebra y elefante, estaba el Jefe de los Cuernos Torcidos, maduro de edad, pero fuerte y poderoso, tenía un ojo herido que ya no le servía, de sus días de joven y aventurero.

-Volter, mi viejo amigo – le saludó aquel enorme jefe.

-Krantel – le respondió el saludo con un fuerte abrazo.

A Volter le acomodaron una enorme silla parecida al del Jefe Krantel, con pieles de la misma calidad, mostrando así que Krantel no se sentía superior a él. Los shamanes se acomodaron a un lado y Viltar y el otro minos del otro lado. Viltar les indicó a Nick y Viky que se acercarán. Los Cuernos Torcidos comenzaron a murmurar al verlos.

-Vienen conmigo – apuntó el Jefe Volter – Si no te molesta, por supuesto.

-Claro que no – contestó educadamente Krantel.

Los minos comenzaron a traer los enormes jabalís asados de esa noche, y toda una enorme gama de vegetales y pastos asados.

-Creí que no comían carne – le susurró Nick a Viltar.

-No en su mayoría, pero algunos minotauros no dejan su costumbre humana.

Con su enorme espada, Krantel partió el primer jabalí y se lo ofreció a Volter. Habiendo dado los jefes el primer bocado de la cena, los demás comenzaron a comer. Viky prefirió comer algunas verduras, aunque estuviesen algo crudas, pero Nick no dudó en jalarse un enorme pedazo de jabalí.

-Debes probar esto, está delicioso – le invitó a Viky, a lo que ella sólo rió.

-No, gracias, pero – se acercó a Nik y con un pañuelo que traía – tienes jugo aquí – y le limpió la cara.

-Gracias – sonrió Nick.

-¿Y qué noticias tienes del Norte, Krantel? – preguntó Volter.

-Oh, mi viejo amigo. El mundo está cambiando muy rápido y sin aviso alguno. No ha llovido en años en el Norte, y eso ha provocado que los insectos se enojen. Han salido por montones de sus guaridas y atacan las tierras indefensas al filo de las montañas. Nosotros simplemente los evitamos al principio, pero cuando se empezaron a organizar, nos pasaron de largo. Nos ignoraron por completo. Fue una gran sorpresa que de repente trajeran la bandera de la Hambruna.

-¡¿Demonios? ¿En Andalasia? – comenta el minos negro que Viltar conocía.

-Hace muchas generaciones que no se ven demonios por aquí – asegura un shaman Gruñido Salvaje.

-Seguramente sólo lo hacen para asustar – asegura el minos que acompañaba a Viltor.

-Lo que sí es seguro es que tienen un nuevo rey. Uno de la raza de los escorpiones, y tiene todo el temperamento de su raza, agresivo pero organizado, embustero y traidor. Ataca a los débiles por la espalda escondiéndose entre la arena y la roca, sólo esperando paciente a que su presa se le acerque.

-Usar leyendas de Demonios para su ataque – comenta un el guerrero Cuerno Torcido que conocía a Viltar – es de lo más vil que haya visto.

-No lo crea así, joven Kolroc – le dijo un shaman de su propio clan – Hemos revisado los huesos de cabra últimamente y no han dicho nada prometedor.

-Tiempos oscuros se acercan, caballeros, y debemos estar preparados para eso.

-¿Por qué todos siempre dicen lo mismo? – le susurra Nick a Viky.

-Si los Demonios no han despertado, seguro alguien lo hará pronto, antes de que esto estalle – respondió un shaman Gruñido Salvaje.

-Demonios o no, la guerra ya empezó. Humanos e insectos se enfrentarán a muerte y nos tocará a nosotros decidir quien gana – dice Viltar.

-Los shamanes así lo hemos visto, por eso venido a pedir que los Jefes se unan para saber que haremos – dijo el más viejo de los Cuernos Torcidos.

-¿Qué opciones tenemos, Krantel? – le pregunta Volter.

-Tres: nos unimos a la guerra, nos hacemos los indiferentes o abandonamos estas tierras.

-¿Los shamanes en verdad están pensando en actuar indiferentemente? – preguntó Kolroc – No me parece lo que un minotauro haría.

-No es de la forma que usted piensa, joven Kolroc – responde otro shaman del mismo clan – Se trata de ver quien vence, o quien nos ofende primero, y entonces participar. Por que si nos quedamos en estas tierras, seguro tendremos que luchar.

-¿Y si peleamos, a quién ayudaríamos? – pregunta un shaman

Todos guardaron silencio un rato, y nadie dijo nada.

-A los insectos seguramente – se atrevió a decir Kolroc a lo que todos lo miraron – Bueno, son la mejor opción. Los humanos nos quitaron nuestra tierras, nos aventaron como perros leprosos a las praderas a nuestra suerte, sólo por que no quisimos aceptar a su nuevo Dios. Como si fuese la gran cosa aceptar a un Dios o no.

Los shamanes se enojaron.

-No se burle de los poderes divinos, joven Kolroc. No tiene derecho alguno – le respondió un shaman CT.

-Es verdad – se levantó Kolroc eufórico – Nos tacharon de bárbaros, nos arrojaron a las montañas, olvidaron nuestras alianzas y las viejas amistades y nos desecharon como basura. ¡¿Qué clase de Dios les permitiría hacer eso?

-¡Suficiente, Kolroc! – le grita su padre – Siéntate ahora.

Molesto, el joven minos se sentó en silencio.

-Pero tiene razón – dijo uno de los guerreros CT – Los humanos no merecen nuestra ayuda.

-¿Y los insectos sí? – respondió el GS que estaba sentado al lado de Viltar – han sido tan groseros con nosotros como los humanos, tal vez más.

-Nos acorralaron y nos emboscaron, y cuantas veces peleamos contra ellos por agua – respondió Viltar – Y espero que nadie haya olvidado que nos esclavizaron durante un tiempo.

-¿No es usted demasiado joven para recordar eso, Viltar? – dice el Jefe Krantel algo molesto.

-Mi hijo no estuvo en esos tiempos, nació después de la liberación – contesta el Jefe Volter – Pero tú y yo recordamos muy bien eso, amigo mío.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero eso fue en tiempos de las Reinas Termitas. El Rey Escorpión es diferente, es un guerrero como nosotros, lleva el fuego en la sangre, conoce nuestras necesidades y puede ayudarnos más que los humanos.

-Me suena a que el Rey Escorpión nos quiere usar para su guerra. Nos quiere poner al frente de su ejército para ser los primeros en ser eliminados.

-¡Como si pudiesen eliminar toda nuestra horda una banda de enclenques humanos!

-Yo lo digo en futuras guerras – el Jefe Volter se puso reflexivo – Si peleamos con los insectos y ganamos, los insectos no se conformarán con arrasar las Tierras Calientes, irán más lejos. Destruirán y saquearán todo lo que encuentren en su camino hasta tener a Andalasia en la ruina.

-Tendrían que enfrentarse a más humanos, elfos, reptiles y orcos.

-Y para eso estamos nosotros. Somos guerreros poderosos por excelencia, imparables e invencibles.

-Los insectos prometieron darnos comida y tierras, y nos prometieron dar todo lo que gustáramos si les ayudamos – dijo un shaman CT.

-¿Cómo que prometieron? – preguntó el Jefe Volter.

El Jefe Krantel suspiró.

-Camino para acá, varios clanes del Este se encontraron con algunos insectos que traían cartas del Rey Escorpión – sacó un enorme pedazo de cuero de su asiento – Saben que no pueden venir hasta acá, pero querían que leyéramos esto en la Junta.

-¿Qué dice?

-Los insectos ofrecen comida, tierras, armas, riquezas y toda clase de privilegios a los minotauros si nos unimos a su guerra. Nos piden que entrenemos a sus tropas nada más, y que peleemos con ellos.

-Me parece demasiado para petición tan simple.

-No es todo. Quieren también que aceptemos a sus líderes, a todos, y que juremos lealtad a su bandera, la de la Hambruna - todos lo minotauros lo reflexionaron – Lo iba a presentar mañana en la junta. Nos ofrecen una alianza directa.

-Más razón para unirnos a los insectos – aseguró Kolroc – Los humanos ni siquiera nos han buscado.

-¡No pueden unirse a los insectos! – se levantó Viky ante la sorpresa de todos.

El Jefe Krantel soltó una carcajada tras un rato de silencio.

-Eso es bastante válido viniendo de una humana tan joven. Me parece obvio que un humano diga eso. ¿Acaso la enviaron para convencernos de unirnos a ustedes?

-Bueno... no... – responde Viky algo apenada – no somos de aquí... somos...

-¡Sí! – se levantó Nick en defensa de Viky – Fuimos enviados por el Rey de Carmelango para convencerlos de unirse a nosotros.

Todos quedaron atónitos, incluso Viltar, quien sabía que no era cierto.

-Entonces – pregunta un shaman CT - ¿qué ofrece el Sultán de Carletango ahora que escucharon lo que los insectos ofrecen? – acentuando que Nick se equivocó al decir el nombre del reino humano.

Viky y Nick se miraron el uno al otro angustiados por que responder. Los minos los miraron esperando respuesta.

-El Sultán ofrece comida para toda la horda. Ofrece una alianza contra los insectos y... – decía Nick mientras pensaba en algo más.

-En realidad venimos a ver que es lo que necesitan – seguía Viky – Venimos a conocerlos para saber como podemos ganar sus confianza, como poder volver a ser amigos.

El Jefe Krantel soltó otra sonora carcajada.

-Lo que nosotros necesitamos – miró directamente a Viky – es que los humanos dejen de creerse los dueños del mundo - Viky ya no supo que decir y retrocedió – Que dejen de creer que nosotros los necesitamos a ustedes cuando en realidad es al revés, Que nos regresen nuestras tierras, y sobre todo, que nos dejen en paz.

-Es imposible dejarlos en paz. Lo que suceda en esta tierra afecta a todas y cada una de las razas. Esta guerra nos afectará a todos así como muchas guerras anteriores – respondía Viky – Lamento que los humanos... que nuestros ancestros los hayan corrido, los hayan maltratado y humillado – todos los minos respiraron molestos – Pero hoy en día no queda ningún humano vivo que haya cometido esas ofensas. Eso fue hace siglos, hoy día las cosas son distintas, y más que nunca, todas las razas necesitan estar unidas – Viky parecía inspirada, como si alguien más le estuviera susurrando al oído lo que debía decir – Los humanos recompensarán en abundancia a quien les ayudé a detener esta plaga, este enjambre insensato que sólo busca la destrucción del mundo, detener a estos Demonios.

La palabra 'Demonio' despertó un asombro en todos los minos.

-No hay pruebas de que haya demonios en esta tierra. ¿O acaso tú tienes una?

Viky y Nick se entristecieron.

-No – dijo Nick – Pero los Demonios están aquí, y apoyan a los centauros y a los insectos, nosotros los vimos.

-¿Dónde?

-En el Laberinto.

Empezaron los murmullos.

-Ahí sólo hay muertos.

-Nos venían persiguiendo desde Glelonia. Rojos como las llamas y ácidos como el azufre. Basta verlos para sentir como la cabeza te da vueltas y escucharlos para sentir los dolores de viejas heridas por todo el cuerpo. Te sientes cansado, desesperado, iracundo y frustrado, con ganas de volarte la cabeza ahí mismo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – dijo un shaman estupefacto.

-Una amiga mía murió defendiéndonos de ellos.

Nick bajó la cabeza tristemente y Viky acertó al abrazarlo. Los minos murmuraban, especialmente los viejos.

-Encaja perfecto con lo que hemos visto en los huesos de cabra – dice uno.

-Pareciese como si esto respondiera nuestra más temida pregunta.

-Son solo niños – dice Kolroc – No debes creerles en todo lo que dicen.

-¡No pueden unirse a los insectos! – dice Nick corajudo - ¡No pueden ayudar a estos Demonios a destruir el mundo!

-¡Suficiente! – grita el Jefe Krantel – Creo que hemos oído suficiente esta noche.

-Además – continúo el Jefe Valter – Esta es una discusión para la Junta, no para nosotros. Mañana se decidirá el destino de nuestra participación. Mañana se decidirá si los minotauros marcharemos a la guerra o no.

Nick y Viky se sentaron, apenados y sorprendidos de sí mismos. Minutos más tarde, los del Clan Gruñidos Salvajes regresaron a sus lugares.

-¿Qué crees que decidan? – le pregunta Viky mientras se acuesta con Nick para dormir.

-No lo sé – Nick le besa la frente y pronto ambos quedan dormidos bajo las estrellas abrazados el uno al otro.


	9. Capítulo 9: Decisiones

-Itzel – le decía una voz femenina – Itzel... búscalos. Búscalos... Itzel... en las montañas... en lo más alto de ellas.

-¿A quiénes? – respondía Itzel en sus sueños.

-A lo que antaño eran amigos de los humanos, símbolo de gloria y poder, de valentía. Busca, Itzel, busca a los vigilantes del Sol.

-No te entiendo. ¿De quiénes hablas? ¿Dónde?

-Búscalos en las montañas doradas, en las montañas del Este, donde el Sol alumbra justo al amanecer, donde la roca brilla como oro. Búscalos... Itzel... no hay tiempo.

-Pero, ¿cómo? ¿por qué?

-Son la única esperanza de la Vida misma... búscalos.

-¿A quienes?

-A los grifos.

Itzel se despertó súbitamente, estaba bañada en sudor y su corazón latía tan fuerte como si hubiese tenido la más horrible pesadilla. Laura estaba junto a ella, asustada.

-Te intenté despertar, ¿estás bien?

Itzel reflexionó.

-¿Qué son los grifos?

-Grandes bestias de los viejos tiempos – les explicaba Amanra a Laura e Itzel, durante la práctica de hechizos, Itzel quiso preguntar – De apariencia entre leones y águilas. Antes ayudaban a los humanos, les servían. Pero se volvieron arrogantes y orgullosos y quisieron apoderarse del reino de los humanos. Así que el Sultán los desterró. Y no se han visto grifos desde hacia mucho tiempo.

-¿Se extinguieron? – preguntó Laura

-No lo creo. Seguro se escondieron entre las montañas, en el cielo, donde sus nidos estuviesen a salvo.

-En las montañas doradas... – susurró Itzel.

-¿Por qué preguntan? – les dijo Amanra intrigada.

-Nada más – respondió Itzel.

-Las montañas doradas son una vieja cordillera que se une a los montañas humeantes, del otro lado del reino. Pero... no están lejos – explicaba Digmi, quien todo este tiempo había pasado en la Biblioteca actualizándose con los mapas nuevos y conociendo un poco de la ciudad.

-¿Cómo a cuanto crees? – preguntó Itzel.

-Un día a vuelo de grifo – respondió, y al reflexionar volvió a contestar – Lo siento, no sé por que todo lo miden a 'vuelo de grifo' si hace mucho que nadie vuela en grifo – río – Como a tres días a caballo.

Laura e Itzel se miraron la una a la otra, pensando qué podían hacer.

-No pensarán ir, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que se dice que ahí viven bestias gigantes que comen humanos, especialmente bellas doncellas... como ustedes – las hermanas se tensaron.

-Los jinetes de Ectalion no llegarán sino hasta dentro de 2 días – decía un mensajero ante toda la junta del Sultán. Había tanto generales como ministros en aquella pequeña sala donde el gran mapa de las Tierras Calientes se extendía en el suelo. Hace una semana había fichas regadas por todo el mapa, en esta ocasión había dos grandes grupos: uno en las montañas y otro en la ciudad de Carletango. Los ejércitos se juntaban para la inevitable batalla.

-¡¿3 días? – el Sultán se veía bastante molesto – Lo está haciendo a propósito. No quiere que nos enfrentemos en campo abierto.

-Ectalion trae fuerzas de caballería, mi señor, sus ejércitos no son efectivos detrás de una muralla. Él lo sabe.

-¿Qué más tenemos? – preguntó el Sultán.

-Las fuerzas del este respondieron, ya están aquí. Los mercenarios igual, ya se hayan esperando instrucciones. Los elefantes llegarán mañana, listos para arrasar lo que se les ordene.

-Todos menos Ectalion y sus jinetes del Oeste.

-Sí, señor.

El Sultán suspiró un rato mientras paseaba analizando el mapa. Amanra estaba ahí, y detrás de ella Laura, Itzel, Kevin y Joe escuchando toda la junta.

-¿Cómo viene el ejército de los insectos? – preguntó el Sultán - ¿qué dicen los espías?

Los Ministros se miraron los unos a los otros.

-Los espías informan que son miles, cientos de miles. Un gran ejército de 500,000 bestias, entre insectos y centauros, y algunas otras creaturas del desierto como gules y golems.

-¿Gules? – preguntó un general.

-Sí, y me temo que algunos insectos han traído magos oscuros, nigromantes, contaminadores, piromantes y toda clase de artes oscuras.

-La piromancia no es un arte oscura, Ministro, permítame corregirle – se defiende Amanra.

-Disculpe, señorita Amanra, pero por como la usan, para la destrucción y el terror, la considero así.

-Le recuerdo que es la piromancia lo único que nos salvaría de esas horrendas creaturas. El fuego es lo único que los mantiene lejos de alcance.

-Hablando de fuego... interrumpió otro ministro – un explorador creyó haber visto dragones.

Todos en la sala se asombraron.

-¿Con los insectos?

-Sí, mi señor.

-Los dragones no existen por cuenta propia – aseguró un ministro de ya bastante edad – Sólo son demonios con forma de bestias.

Todos lo miraron intrigados.

-La existencia de los demonios entre los insectos no está comprobada.

-¿Qué espera, ministro, a qué nos lluevan bolas de fuego para creerlo?

-De ser necesario, sí. No quiero que la ciudad caiga en pánico a causa de rumores sobre demonios.

-No son necesarios. La ciudad ya está en pánico por el ejército de insectos.

-¿Para cuando llegarían los insectos a nuestras murallas, generales?

-Tres días, señor. El asedio comenzaría al 4to.

El Sultán se quedó pensando arduo rato, en silencio movía las fichas y caminaba alrededor del mapa, eventualmente preguntando que significaba aquello o esto. Tras varios minutos finalmente se sentó en su trono y alzó la voz. Todos guardaron silencio.

-He decidido que esperaremos hasta que ellos vengan a nosotros. Defenderemos la ciudad a garra y colmillo y no nos rendiremos hasta el final, hasta que nuestros huesos se fundan en las llamas de nuestra ciudad. Tenemos tres días para preparar las defensas, para que todos los refugiados sean evacuados y hacer de nuestra bella ciudad una fortaleza impenetrable de nuestra Fe. Con valor y orgullo, mis generales y ministros, no nos rendiremos jamás.

Todos aplaudieron, la orden estaba hecha. La guerra vendría hasta la ciudad y sólo quedaba prepararse y esperar.

Tras irse todos los ministros, Amanra y los chicos se quedaron a solas con el Sultán.

-¿Puedo preguntar por que hace falta aquí un miembro del grupo? - los chicos se miraron entre sí, pues sabían a quien se refería – Han de saber que no me gusta que me desobedezcan, y menos extranjeros tan jóvenes. ¿Por qué me informan que uno de ustedes se fue con mi hermano Ectalion al Oeste?

-Por que queríamos buscar a nuestros hermanos – repuso Kevin molesto.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no lo buscaríamos nosotros?

-Por que tienen cosas mayores en que pensar, y no los culpo, pero nosotros necesitamos encontrar a nuestros hermanos.

-¡A mí también me importa, jovencito, pues un viejo aliado me encargó esa misión!

-¡Y aún así no hace nada! – Kevin le levantaba la voz al Sultán.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Envié a mis mejores jinetes a buscarlos!

-¡No lo están buscando! ¡Están reuniendo fuerzas para venir acá! ¡Así no lo encontrarás!

-¡Deja de buscar un cadáver! – todos se asustaron - ¡Deja de pensar en tu hermano! Seguramente, a estas alturas, ya debe estar muerto.

El Sultán se sintió extraño, no era lo quería decir, pero lo dijo. Los chicos se estremecieron, definitivamente no era lo que querían escuchar.

-Pues prefiero buscar un cadáver que a enfrentarme a Demonios.

-No hay demonios en esto.

-¡Claro que sí! Los vimos, nos perseguían, nos enfrentamos a ellos y nos siguieron por todo el río - Amanra y el Sultán quedaron escépticos - Sólo buscan destruir y no durarán en hacerlo con esta ciudad, con usted y con su reino... señor.

-¡Suficiente! – gritó el Sultán – Apártenlos de mi vista. Mañana se irán con todos los refugiados, y no aceptaré un no.

Los Cirocéfalos se pusieron detrás de los chicos y los obligaron a salir. Amanra salió tras ellos. El Sultán estaba muy confundido, y Kevin ardía de coraje.

Nick había aprovechado la tranquilidad que ese día para darse por fin un baño que le quitara el olor de la horda de minos que traía encima. Encontró un agradable estanque a la orilla del Viejo Templo no muy lejos de donde los Gruñidos Salvajes estaban. No le gustaba la idea de dejar a Viky sola pero sabía que Viltar la cuidaría muy bien en su ausencia. No tuvo reparos en desvestirse y entrar en el agua. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se bañaba que sentir esa agua fresca y clara bajo aquel pesado Sol lo calmó por completo. Al desnudarse y ver su reflejo en el agua, entendió a lo que Kevin se había referido en el oasis, su cuerpo se estaba adaptando a este mundo, sus músculos se habían tonificado de forma que no esperaba, sin hacer siquiera algo de ejercicio. Se admiró un tanto narcisista en el agua admirando su escultural figura, sentía orgullo, ¿quién no? Entonces algo le llamó la atención, sus manos y sus rostro estaban bronceados, en comparación del resto del cuerpo, que mostraba su blancura natural. Tras estar tanto tiempo bajo ese horrible Sol, ya era para que alguien con la tez de Nick se hubiese quemado, pero no era así, sólo estaba bronceado, como cualquier viaje a la playa, era extraño, pero lo agradeció. Recordó todas esas veces en que se había quemado la piel por el Sol, y en lo incómodo y doloroso que era eso. Y... hablando de pesares, ¿qué rayos pasó con la diabetes? Nick puso los ojos en blanco. Sólo Dios sabría hasta ese momento cuando tiempo habría pasado sin tener su insulina... pero, pensándolo igual, sólo Dios sabía desde hace cuanto que no la necesitaba. ¿Acaso... acaso al entrar en este mundo se había curado? ¿Era parte de la "adaptación"?

-El Mundo de los Sueños – sonrió – ya lo creo – y feliz se aventó al agua y nadó en el estanque como pececillo libre y feliz.

Mientras disfrutaba su baño, notó de repente que alguien lo observaba. Se sobresaltó y giró hacia donde aquella figura estaba. Viky yacía muy contenta en una orilla del estanque, chapoteando el agua con los pies mientras veía a Nick nadar.

-Oh, perdona si te molesté – le dice ella – No fue mi intención.

-No, no, no te preocupes.

Creo que una de las imágenes que Viky podría dejar grabadas en su cabeza, una imagen que seguro le ponía la piel de gallina y le aceleraba el corazón era ver a Nick semidesnudo asomándose por el agua con todo el cabello mojado cayéndole sobre la cara, más ahora que presumía el cuerpo de un atleta profesional. Supongo que un cuadro así haría que Viky se derritiera.

-¿Quieres nadar un poco? – le invitó Nick algo apenado.

-Está bien. Me hace falta un poco de agua.

Viky se levantó y se dispuso a desvestirse, pero al recordar que no era apropiado desvestirse frente aun chico miró avergonzada a Nick, quien, embobado con la imagen, reaccionó y volteó a otro lado. Viky también se volteó mientras se quitaba el vestido y se soltaba el cabello. El cuerpo de Viky también se había transformado, sin quitarle la figura femenina, Viky ahora poseía un cuerpo envidiable por muchas, no el delgado de modelos y cantantes, sino el fuerte y hábil cuerpo de porristas y gimnastas, adaptado a los peligros que correría en ese mundo. Sólo usando lo que parecía ropa interior femenina, se volteó sin llamar la atención y entró en el agua, metió su cabeza y al sacarle le llamó a Nick. Nick quedó impresionado al ver su rostro asomándose del agua rodeado con el largo cabello húmedo, Nick se puso rojo.

-¿Qué? – pregunta Viky nerviosa - ¿Te incomoda que me bañe contigo?

-No, no, ¿cómo crees?

Ambos se pusieron tan nerviosos que no sabían que hacer, así que sólo nadaron un poco.

-¿Te gusta nadar? – le pregunta Nick.

-Sí, aunque no lo hago muy seguido. El agua me relaja y me ayuda a pensar.

Nick se quiso lucir y nadó de lado a lado como si fuera una competencia, pero al avanzar salpicó a Viky, quien gritó. Al voltear Nick, Viky le salpicó y empezaron a pelarse le uno al otro con agua, gritando y riendo, hasta que sus movimientos los pusieron cara a cara. Nick la tomó de los brazos, y mientras se embobaba mirando sus ojos, besó a Viky, ella no se resistió. Tras el beso, Viky recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Nick, sintiendo como su corazón latía.

-Espero que todo termine pronto – dijo ella.

-Yo igual.

Pasaron segundos que parecieron horas abrazados así hasta que vieron que un minos se les acercaba. Se separaron y curioso Nick se acercó a la orilla del estanque por donde Viltar se aproximaba.

-Nick – se acercó a él – No sé como terminen las cosas, pero quiero prepararte para lo peor. Les daré dos veloces caballos para que salgan de aquí, mi padre les dará tiempo para huir. Sólo deben seguir la gran avenida hasta el mar, los llevará lejos de Carletango, donde seguro será la guerra, y entre humanos estarán a salvo.

-Gracias, Viltar.

-Pero mientras – se levantó el minso alegre – Hay un par de cosas que me gustaría mostrarte. ¿Te importa si te robo a tu novio un rato, Viky?

-No, Viltar, adelante – le sonrío la chica mientras veía como Nick salía del agua y se despedía con una sonrisa. Esa imagen puso a Viky tan roja que tuvo que sumergirse en el agua de vergüenza.

La evacuación de Carletango fue mucho más caótica y difícil de lo que el Sultán había pensado. Gente, tanto pobre como rica, tomaron todo lo que pudieron y salieron como pudieron de la ciudad, hacia el río, en dirección hacia el Mar. Sin embargo, algunas personas, que habían quedado solas por el guerra o la peste, decidieron quedarse en la ciudad, a defenderla, incluso mujeres que ayudarían con los medicamentos y el alimento. En el Palacio, el Sultán ordenó que todo aquel que no fuese militar debía salir, pero permitió que aquellos que se quisieran quedar por voluntad propia lo hicieran. El Sultán se quedaría a defender su capital, y por supuesto, los más viejos Generales y Ministros se quedaron; así como las más ancianas Sacerdotisas e Imanes, y los Conservadores de la Gran Biblioteca.

-Parece – comentó un general – como si fuéramos a rendir la ciudad.

-No, general, no piense eso. Esta ciudad no caerá. Sólo estamos tomando precauciones.

La gente se juntaba en una enorme masa desordenada de carretas y bultos en las puertas sur de la ciudad, una de ellas daba salida directa a un gran puente que cruzaba el Río. La gente pasaba como podía por ahí. El puente era ancho y bastante resistente, habría sobrevivido a muchos terremotos y temblores, pero nadie sabía cuanto más podría resistir. Amanra cabalgaba, sin su lujosa caravana de costumbre, entre la multitud, sólo con la básica guardia obligatoria, portando el estandarte del Sultán.

-Sé que no debería hacer esto – le decía a Itzel, quien cabalgaba a un lado de ella – pero tengo Fe en tus sueños, Itzel. La esperanza es lo último que nos queda y no debemos desperdiciarla.

Itzel estaba muy emocionada. Amanra había escuchado muy bien sus sueños y estaba dispuesta a ayudarle. Traía a su mapa andante consigo, Digmi, quien había aceptado tal empresa. Joe ya estaba preparado, con arco y espada a la espalda y montando un rápido caballo del desierto.

-En dos días llegaran al Nido de Grifos si se apuran. Pero tengan mucho cuidado, hace mucho tiempo que los Grifos dejaron de habarle a los humanos, así que dudo que sean bienvenidos.

-Entendido – dice Joe.

Laura y Kevin viajaban también con ellos, al final de la escolta, preparados para el viaje. Laura iba atenta y emocionada, Kevin sólo iba por inercia, su mente estaba en otro lado, su mirada caía triste hacia el agua del río, donde parecía ver a Jane por recuerdo.

-Sólo cabalguen hacia donde nace el Sol, hasta la cima de oro, y ahí verán varios nidos de huevos. Esos son los Nidos de los Grifos.

-Gracias, Amanra – decía Laura emocionada – Estaremos en deuda contigo, si logramos convencer a los Grifos, vendremos a salvarlos.

-No hay de qué – el velo de Amanra le cubría su cínica sonrisa.

-¡Demonios! – gritó alguien del otro lado del puente.

Todos se alarmaron y miraron al cielo asustados, incluso Kevin salió de su trance. Del cielo venían varias columnas de fuego enormes, cinco poderosas llamaradas que volaban hacia el puente. La gente se alarmó, comenzaron a correr y a empujarse y entre el caos, la gente saltaba por el puente.

-¡Rápido, rápido! – gritaban los guardias.

Amanra aceleró el pasa lo más que pudo, pero la gente que estaba enfrente no le dejó correr. Los chicos se juntaron, Kevin pensó en lo útil que sería en ese momento la Lámpara Mágica que perdió en el Laberinto, no habían visto a los Demonios desde entonces. La gente comenzó a gritar, tiraron sus pertenencias del puente y se aventaron al río, intentando nadar contra la corriente. Uno de los 5 Demonios se adelantó y voló al ras del río hacia el puente a toda velocidad. La gente, desesperada comenzó a correr de regreso a la ciudad.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡De regreso a la ciudad! – gritaba Kevin y los demás le obedecieron, pero era casi la misma gente que estaba al frente la que estaba atrás y tampoco les dejaba moverse.

Ahí sintieron los efectos del Demonio, el dolor de cabeza y las viejas heridas punzantes, heridas de la infancia, las más dolorosas, como si estuvieran pasando todas al mismo tiempo, y aquella furia que los obliga a precipitarse. No hubo tiempo de actuar, el Demonio se estrelló contra el sólido puente haciéndolo tambalear, pero no lo derrumbó, la gente gritó y algunos cayeron al río, pero se quebró por la mitad. El Demonio, aún en su forma de llamarada de fuego, siguió volando del otro lado. Los chicos cayeron de sus caballos y se separaron, Joe buscó rápidamente a Itzel y la tomó del brazo con fuerza.

-¡Vámonos de aquí! – le gritó haciéndola correr hacia la ciudad.

-¡Joe, mira! – gritó Itzel señalando al cielo.

Los otros cuatro Demonios, que ya estaban cerca volaron hacia el puente, pero en vez de ir por un costado, giraron hacía donde iban los refugiados que se alejaban de la ciudad, les dispararon dos poderosas llamas de fuego que calcinaron vivas muchas personas, y luego giraron hacia el puente, volando a su alrededor en espiral. Los chicos corrieron hacia la ciudad mientras el puente se estremecía y las rocas crujían y se quebraban detrás de ellos, los soportes quebraron y las rocas empezaron a caer al río. El olor a azufre le llegó a Laura cuando los Demonios pasaron justo alrededor de ellos destruyendo a su paso el puente. Tras cubrirse la boca por el penetrante olor a azufre, los chicos sintieron como el puente se deshacía a sus pies. Joe no soltó a Itzel y cayeron juntos al agua, Kevin, Laura y Digmi también, sin poder agarrarse de alguna roca. Los Demonios volaron hacia el cielo en cuanto destruyeron el Puente, sólo soltando dos fuertes golpes de fuego hacia al Puerta de la ciudad incinerando todo lo vivo de ahí. Itzel no soltó la mano de Joe mientras se hundían en el río. Itzel usó, por instinto, sus poderes y movió el agua como si fuera aire para impulsarlos a la superficie. Tomaron agua como pudieron y nadaron juntos hacia una orilla del río, opuesta a la ciudad, donde encontraron a Digmi. Laura logró mover, también por instinto, algunas plantas del río, papiros y lotos, que se movieron y ayudaron a Laura a salir. Kevin salió por cuenta propia, impulsándose por algunos golpes de Luz en el agua. Kevin y Laura salieron por el otro lado del río, debajo de las murallas de la ciudad.

-¡Sigan ustedes! – gritó Laura - ¡No hay tiempo a que nos esperen, tienen que ir a buscarlos!

-¡¿Estás segura? – gritó Joe desde la otra orilla.

-¡Sí! ¡Nosotros estaremos bien!

-¡De acuerdo! – muy a su pesar, Itzel, Joe y Digmi dejaron a Kevin y Laura y continuaron su búsqueda.

Laura se acercó a ayudar a otras personas mientras Kevin admiraba el desastre que los Demonios habían provocado.

Las puertas del Salón de Guerra se abrieron sonoramente llamando a todos los presentes en el lugar. Los ministros que se quedaron, dos imanes del más alto cargo, una sacerdotisa de gran nivel, generales, Kevin y Laura miraron como el desaliñado Ectalion entraba con sus tenientes de caballería y Eric a un lado. Aquellos venían sucios y cansados por el viaje, ni siquiera se habían cambiado a las ropas adecuadas para presentarse ante el Sultán. Destrozando el gesto sombrío y perturbado de la anterior semana, la cara de Kevin se iluminó por completo al ver a Eric entrando. Alegres, los chicos se saludaron con una sonrisa, Laura corrió a abrazarlo y Eric rió.

-Que bueno que regresaste.

-Gracias.

-Eric – le sonríe Kev, pero cuando Eric le dirige la mirada, Kev la desvía, Eric se sonroja.

-¿Encontraste a Nick y Viky? – preguntó Laura.

-No – dijo triste Eric eliminando la alegría de los tres – Ni rastro alguno, lo siento.

-¿Por qué el Gran Puente está destruido? – preguntó en voz alta Ectalion, entre molesto y preocupado.

-Los Demonios, príncipe, los Demonios destruyeron el puente – respondió un imán – Atacaron ayer por la mañana.

-Nos están rodeando, aislando – aseguró un general.

-Es parte del sitio – respondió otro – Nos rodearan para poder hacer su asedio.

-Vimos hordas enteras de centauros por el borde oeste cabalgando hacia acá. Enfrentamos a varios pero no a los suficientes – respondió Ectalion.

El Sultán seguía inmutable en su silla, sólo con la mirada baja reflexionando.

-¿Cuántos hombres traes, Ectalion? – le preguntó

-Sólo 4,000. No pude conseguir más. Pero traje a los elefantes del Este.

-Los mercenarios ya están aquí, señor – dijo un general – Listos para la defensa.

El Sultán se levantó y todos guardaron silencio.

-Ya no queda más opción. Tendremos que resistir aquí. La ciudad está rodeada, empezará el sitio. Gral. Menna y General Kheri, dirigirán las defensas fuera de las murallas, donde su caballería y los elefantes serán efectivos. General Seti y Ectalion dirigirán la defensa de la ciudad por el Norte; Gral. Yussuf y yo defenderemos la ciudad por el Oeste. ¡Que el Todopoderoso Sol se apiade de nosotros!

Nick ya estaba cansado. Hace rato que el Sol se durmió, pero los minos seguían enseñándole a usar la espada. Los músculos de todo el cuerpo le molestaban, le cansaban y dolían, pues toda la tarde Voltar le estuvo enseñándole a usarla, en distintas estocadas y movimientos. Nick no solo tenía la cara roja del cansancio, además tenía un horrible golpe en la frente y la ropa totalmente llena de tierra y arena, de todas las caídas y golpes que se había dado durante el entrenamiento. La herida de la frente le sangraba, y un labio lo traía roto, y sin embargo, no se iría de ahí hasta vencer a Viltar en batalla. Viltar tomó su hacha, la levantó a la altura de su pecho (a la altura de la cabeza del Jonas), Nick levantó su espada sobre su cabeza, miró a Viltar y ambos se arrojaron el uno contra el otro. Los fuertes golpes de Viltar hacían retroceder a Nick, pero aquel no perdía el equilibrio, o eso intentaba. Un golpe de lado hizo que el humano tropezara, y cuando el poderoso minos arrojó su hacha sobre él, Nick grió sobre la arena para esquivarla, usó el peso de su espada para levantarse y hacerse un lado evitando el filo del hacha que se levantaba del suelo. Viltar osciló su pesada arma y se arrojó otra vez contra el joven, pero Nick se agachó, dio una marometa en el suelo y al levantar su espada dejó su mera punta en la garganta de Viltar; el minos no lo esperó.

-Bravo, bravo – aplaudía otro minos, del clan de Viltar, aparentemente un veterano de guerra – Ha aprovechado perfectamente su desventaja, joven Nick, su tamaño pequeño y ligero contra el grande y pesado Viltar. Felicidades.

-Gracias – respondió Nick mientras Viltar y él se daban la mano.

-Puedo darte por entrenado – Viltar le alborotó el cabello al humano en muestra de cariño.

Al salir de la arena, Viky le recibió con un abrazo.

-Estás herido – le acarició la frente – Vente, te curaré.

-No es nada – le sonrió el Jonas sin resistirse a las delicadas manos de la chica.

Interrumpiendo todo aquello que el gran campamento hacía, dos poderosos cuernos resonaron por todo el valle. Todos los minos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y voltearon hacia las ruinas del Viejo Templo. Los ancianos y Jefes de clanes salían hacia la gran fogata frente a todos los campamentos. Fue el Jefe Krantel, de los Cuernos Torcidos, a quien le encomendaron dar el anuncio. Elevó su voz para que todo el campamento le escuchara con claridad.

-¡Hermanos y amigos míos! ¡Mi sangre y pelaje, el Consejo se ha juntado y ha decidido! ¡Por años, los humanos nos han tratado al margen, nos han abandonado e ignorado, nos temen y nos odian, mientras que los insectos nos han dado sus tierras, nos encargan sus fronteras, pero a un alto costo que lleva desde comida hasta nuestra sangre! ¡¿Quién es más noble, el codiciosos humano o el desesperado insecto? ¡¿Quién tiene el favor de los Dioses, el monstruo de la ciencia o el monstruo de la tierra? ¡Ninguno! ¡Nadie es más noble, o fuerte, o preferido de los Dioses que el MINOTAURO! – todo el campamento gruñó en un terrible grito de orgullo - ¡Sólo los minotauros podemos decidir cual es el curso de esta guerra! ¡Sólo no nosotros decidimos a donde nos lleva el Destino! ¡Por que esta no es tierra de insectos, y los humanos llegaron a arrebatárnoslas! ¡El minotauro nació aquí! ¡Y cuando el insecto se pudra y el humano perezca, seguiremos aquí! ¡Esta es nuestra Tierra, y debemos pelear por ella! ¡Minotauros, marchad, marchad todos juntos hacia la GUERRA! – los cuernos de todos los clanes sonaron al tiempo que todos los minos gritaron, chocaron sus hachas contra sus escudos o pateaban el suelo, creando el más ensordecedor ambiente que Nick y Viky jamás habían escuchado antes - ¡Marchad!

-Pero entonces – le preguntó Viky a Nick quien ya lo había abrazado por temor – ¿a quiénes apoyaran?

Nick sólo estaba pálido del miedo, pues todos los minos que les rodeaban no dejaban de mirar a los humanos.

Iba amaneciendo y el Sol comenzaba a asomarse por las montañas doradas. Desde lejos, Digmi, Itzel y Joe ya habían visto a que se debía el nombre, pero ahora, viendo como los rayos de Sol acariciaban las filosas rocas que intentaban trepar, convirtiendo la árida roca en un enorme pedazo de oro, tan reluciente y brillante como un lingote. Los viajeros estaban fascinados por el espectáculo. Hace tiempo que habían dejado los caballos, y tras acampar a mitad de la montaña, se decidieron continuar desde antes del amanecer. Para Digmi era bastante sencillo, en este tipo de terreno era donde los gnomos del desierto acostumbraban hacer sus pueblos. Itzel también la llevaba bien, su magia de viento la tenía cada vez más dominada y ahora la usaba para saltar de roca en roca sin miedo a caerse. Joe era quien más problemas tenía, su magia no le servía de mucho en ese terreno, y ya llevaba varias cortadas en piernas y manos para sujetarse a la roca, Itzel le ayudaba en lo que podía. Poco antes de atardecer, Digmi por fin tocó algo que no era roca. Se apresuró a subir y al notar donde estaba, casi se cae de miedo. Joe e Itzel le alcanzaron y tuvieron la misma cara de asombro que el gnomo.

-¿Un nido? – preguntó Joe, Digmi sólo asintió.

Estaban sobre el borde de uno, hecho de distintas plantas secas, de pastizales en los alrededores de las montañas. Frente a ellos, se hallaba una bestia dorada, más grande que un caballo, una cabeza de águila, con sus ojos bien abiertos y su amenazador pico puntiagudo los miraba de frente, como examinándolos. Aquella ave tenía las alas recogidas, como protegiendo algo, Itzel pudo ver que eran algunos huevos. Caminaron alrededor del nido, con la piel erizada y el corazón pausado, intentando no molestar al ave quien les seguía recelosamente con ese enorme ojo dorado. Ahí pudieron ver que detrás de las alas no se asomaba la típica cola del águila, sino la parte trasera de un felino, de un gato grande, tal vez de un puma o un león. Al ver tierra firme al lado del nido, los chicos bajaron dejando el espacio de aquella bestia. Caminaron hacia atrás muy lentamente procurando no alterarla, pero el sonido chillón típico del águila los hizo sobresaltarse. Voltearon y lo que vieron fue aún más escalofriante, otra bestia dorada estaba detrás de ellos, parado sobre la roca lisa, y tras este, entre las montañas, tanto nidos como demás de estas bestias, mirando desde su lugar a aquellos intrusos que se habían atrevido a cruzar sus fronteras. Cientos de ojos dorados, tan brillantes como el Sol, miraban a los jóvenes aventureros muy fijamente.

-Grifos – susurró Digmi.

Uno, más grande y de un plumaje rojo ardiente, caminó por donde ellos habían llegado, cerrándoles la huída, hacia los chicos. Joe tomó la mano firmemente de Itzel y ella, muy valientemente, no se movió. Los demás grifos comenzaron a acercarse a ellos.

-¿Ya les había dicho que no les gustan las visitas? – dijo Digmi quien se moría del terror.

-Sí – recordó Joe.

Durante esos días, la gloriosa ciudad de Carletango estaba más sola y silenciosa que nunca. Laura, Kevin y Eric ayudaban a Ectalion a preparar las defensas de la ciudad. Desde que Eric había regresado, las esperanzas de los chicos habían desaparecido. No sabían anda de sus hermanos, y se culpaban a sí mismos por ser los mayores y no haber protegido a sus hermanos. Con la ciudad rodeada, ya no había nada que pudiesen hacer, sólo esperar. Laura había estado practicando y ayudaba a los magos de la Tierra a extender plantas espinosas alrededor de la muralla y en algunos balcones. Kevin y Eric ayudaban a los soldados y atendían las órdenes de Ectalion. En las noches, dormían en los cuartos que se les habían procurado desde el principio en el Palacio. Laura dormía sola, añorando saber donde y como estarán sus hermanas, y Eric compartía cuarto con Kevin. La noche anterior al asedio, la ciudad estaba en un completo silencio, en una escalofriante calma. Kevin no quería dormir, pero debía hacerlo. La desesperación, el estrés, la culpa, el cansancio, sentía que iba a estallar. Sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, que ya no había salida y que ya no habría un mañana. El corazón, pesado y oscuro le dolía, le presionaba, lo aturdía y molestaba, no lo soportaba. Llorando, se agarró el pecho con fuerza, y como si intentara arrancárselo de una buena vez y para siempre, arrojarlo por aquel enorme vacío oscuro que tenía enfrente y acabar así con todas sus penurias. Y no sólo eso, alguien más se lo decía, le repetía la culpa y el dolor, una y otra vez, una voz conocida, femenina: Jane. Kevin volteó hacia el balcón para tomar aire pero el espejo del cuarto se le cruzó en la vista, ahí, dentro del espejo, vio a la misma mujer vestida de rojo que los últimos días le había estado atormentando.

-Tú tienes la culpa – le dijo la imagen de Jane.

Kevin se desesperó, tomó lo primero que encontró y lo aventó con toda su furia contra el espejo.

-¡Cállate!

La lámpara de aceite destrozó por completo el espejo haciendo volar en pedazos por todo el cuarto, la ventana se abrió y todas las velas y lámparas se apagaron con un fuerte viento dejando a Kevin tirando y llorando en aquel oscuro y frío cuarto. De repente, sintió una cálida mano en el hombro. Al voltear vio a Eric, quien le ayudó a levantarse, y en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente lo abrazó como nunca antes lo había echo. Kevin estaba llorando, Eric lo abrazó y lo apretó tan fuerte como pudo, dejando que el Jonas recargara su cabeza en su hombro.

-No es Jane, lo sé, no puede ser Jane – balbuceaba Kev – Sé que no es Jane pero... tiene razón. Es mi culpa – sollozaba – es mi culpa que nos separáramos, que Nick y Viky desaparecieran y que Jane muriera. ¡Es mi culpa que ella muriera!

-¡No, Kevin, no lo es! De nadie fue su culpa más que de esos Demonios. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste, no es tu culpa, estuviste ahí y la apoyaste: pero ella te amaba, y quería que tú vivieras.

-Debí haber sido yo.

-¡Pero no fue así! – Eric lo separó mirándolo a los húmedos ojos – ¡Mírame! – Kev se detuvo en su pesar y miró entre la oscuridad los claros ojos de Eric – No fue tu culpa, no fue de nadie. Sucedieron cosas muy malas que no esperábamos, pero aún así aquí estamos. Ella se sacrificó por nosotros, nos dio el favor de la vida, ¡úsalo! Debemos sobrevivir esta batalla para ir a buscar a tus hermanos. De nada sirve culparte – Kev se empezaba a calmar.

-¿Vendrás conmigo?

-Nunca te dejaré solo – y se volvieron a abrazar con todas las fuerzas que su cansado cuerpo tenía.

Esa noche, sin saber como explicarlo, Kevin soñó con Jane, pero no con la Jane que había estado alucinando, sino con la Jane que él amaba. Soñó que hablaba con ella, y soñó con una luz blanca. Al despertar, no recordó el sueño, no del todo, pero sintió que una enorme energía lo inundaba. El Sol aún no salía, seguía la noche. Eric, que se había dormido con Kev esa noche, se estaba vistiendo frente al espejo roto.

-Que bueno que despertaste – le dijo con un tono muy extraño – Vístete, Ectalion nos requiere en la Muralla Norte.

Kevin se levantó y al mirar alrededor mientras despertaba, notó algo extraño en un mueble junto a la cama: un frasco de vidrio que irradiaba una tenue luz blanca, la Lámpara Mágica de Jane.


End file.
